Rupture
by Ms. T. Switzerland
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen OBGYN never thought after Jessica would he ever find love again. Things are about to change by a woman he never thought existed. One Exam is all it takes to make him fall head over heals for a shy and broken Bella Swan Kincaid.AH,humor
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as i have writing it. Thank you Mandee without you this story wouldn't be possible. **

**It is a short chapter the rest will not be.**

**Chapter 1: THE BEGINNING**

**TPOV**

I buried my head in my pillow and sobbed until i could't cry no more.

I've got a brand new baby what am I going to do?

How could I have been so stupid? AGAIN!

I should have listened to Rose when she told me it was stupid to put my son and me in this situation. That I was making a huge ass mistake for a second time. Of course I didn't listen I was in love.

_Love ha what a joke _

Love is supposed to make you happy and carefree. I feel empty and hollow inside. The pain is ripping me apart how can "love" be like this?

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_

Now not only do I have 2 kids to take care of but NOTHING to do it with. He took everything when he left. The money, the happy home, my and the kids safety, and worst of all my heart.

That was the first of many nights to come I cried myself to sleep.

It was May and I had only been dating again for a couple of months. After four years of being with Jake and taking two years to get over the fact he left me for Leah, I decided I was ready to dip my toes into the water.

After the last few dates turning out to be lying asshole men, I had given up on the thought of finding someone i could spend the rest of my life with. I had been on a couple dates that Rose had set me up on but it never worked out. It wasn't her fault the date had failed. They just weren't my type because either they were too nice or too clingy.

I had a habit of being attracted to the worst of the worst when it came to men. I liked the "bad boy" and even though a few nice guys had asked for my number I gave them the wrong one.

_What my horns hold up my halo._

It was a friday night when he came walking into Newton's. I didn't even give him a second glance as he passed me. Sure he was nice looking, gorgeous blue eyes that looked like the sky, bad boy with his tatts, hair pulled into a ponytail, and the muscles.

God he was ripped.

_Ok so I did give a second and maybe third glace._ _Shoot me I hadn't had sex in two years. _

He smiled at me and I gave him a nod and turned away and continued pricing the boots i had on the counter. So what if I was being a bitch by ignoring him?

I had decided unless prince fucking charming rode up on his white horse, I wasn't giving the penis people assholes the time of day. I couldn't help but notice him, out of the corner of my eye as i worked on pricing the hicking boots.

_You where totally checking him out. _

_The boy was HOT! and I am a woman. Geez!_

He was ogling me the whole time he was there and it was making me very uncomfortable. I think I blushed four shades of crimson when he caught me staring at him. I never understood why guys would look at me like that, which they always did.

I have never been anything more than ordinarily average at my five foot seven, one-hundred and seventy-five pounds. I've always had brown hair with blond highlights, green eyes, nice teeth, probably larger breasts than most with my double dees. In my eyes it's nothing extraordinar so I really could never figure out why guys would stare it would get so annoying.

_Please your fucking hot!_ My naughty delusional self proclaimed.

Finally James was ready to pay for his purchase, which I was thankful for because he was getting under my skin in more ways than one. I decided, instead of having one of the other cashiers help him, to go collect his money for his purchase and get him out of here as quickly as possible. I added all his items into the register without so much of a glance in his direction. Of course I was being my "polite" self with the general "how are you today sir" and " did you find everything ok" comment as I took his money.

_Bad idea I should never have spoken. Should have pretended I was mute._

"I'm good thank you and yes I found everything I needed." He said in a gruff make my panties wet voice.

_Gah._

_He's not prince charming he's not prince charming._

_Yeah keep chanting and maybe you'll forget how turned on you are right now _my naughty self piped in.

Oh god I'm loosing it.

"Thank you sir have a nice day" I managed to choke out as I handed him his receipt.

_Two more seconds and he'll be gone. I thought in between my chant… he's not prince charming he's not prince charming_.

He collected his bag of items, turned to go to the door and I knew I was safe. I turned back around, to finish putting the stupid price tags on the boots that I hated so much, and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I totally didn't realize that the damn door buzzer that _dings _when it's opened didn't go off until I heard a man clear his throat.

_Shit!_

I turned around only to see HIM standing back at the counter with a smug look on his face.

_Oh goody _my inner-self piped up as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes sir." I squeaked. "did you need something else?"

He just gave me a huge smile and I swear my panties got soaked.

"I'm James here's my number why don't you give me a call sometime and we can go out." I swear to god my eyes bugged out of my head. If I could have seen my face at that point I'm sure my jaw was hitting the floor. I looked like a dear in the headlights.

_Just give him the fake number and he'll be on his way_. My rational self was saying.

_SHHHHHH _her jabbering at me was getting annoying.

Of course I didn't listen to her, as i often didn't, when she was right. I was dumb and gave him my actual number to my house. That was a damn mistake to say the least. He took my number and walked out the door. I think I must have stood there for five minutes looking complete dumbfounded before I snapped out of it.

Saturday he called and asked me out and of course I jumped at the chance. Then I had a complete and total nervous breakdown.

_FUUUUUCK!_

What the hell was I thinking? I have nothing to wear and of course sexy was not anywhere in my league so I dialed Rose's number.

Rose had been my friend for over twenty years. We started hanging out in junior high and just clicked. We're a lot alike in many ways. We love the same music, movies, books and even look a bit similar.

Give it she has darker hair that is curly, dark brown eyes, and her body is so much nicer than mine. I even remember one of my guy friends saying he could probably bounce a quarter off her tits and ass once.

_WHAT A PERV. _

Ok so she's hotter.

_No I'm strait just a little jealous_.

"Hey hoochie guess what I've got a date." I said when she picked up.

"oh " she giggled on the other end.

"Are you going to actually go this time? Or you going to come up with some lame ass excuse like always?" she asked.

"Duh." I told her as I rolled my eyes. God she could be such a grrr.

"I have nothing to wear. And of course you know I'll have to call Satan and see if she'll watch JJ for me."

Satan a.k.a. Renee or mom, as i call her in the public eye, was so critical. She had been an ache in my side for years with her condescending behavior. Evil was putting in mildly when you refered to her.

She was also always so abusive growing up in one way or the other. My low self-esteem was ninety-nine percent her fault and her lectures on how a "mother should be at home with her children not whoring around" were always so much fun. I would rather hang by my toenails then have to call her and ask for her help, but I had no other family. Renee and Phil were it for me and had been for years. My dad Charlie hadn't been in the picture since I was two even though he only lived fifty miles away.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked.

"He's taking me to the bar and you need to come so If I need to escape I can. You also need to check him out and see what you think. If he passes your test then I know I'm good to go" I almost sounded like i was begging instead of asking.

I told Rose my plan was to pretend like she just showed up out of the blue and then I would introduce her and see what happened. Through her laughing hysterics and telling me what a dork I was. I'm surprised she could choke out that she would come.

She knew I was the type to choose rejects from the bottom of the barrel. She had watched my struggles with men over the years. I owed her so much already for being such a good friend when i needed her the most. i would end up calling her with problems, bugging her all the time with depresso shit or just want to talk. She would just help me however she could and was always there for support.

She was there through my horrible break up with Jake four years ago. She held my hand and pulled my shit out of the depression I was in. That is why I needed her to meet James at the bar with me. I loved this woman like a sister and valued her opinion more than anyone elses. I knew she could read people on first impressions and if I got the O.K. from her, then somehow I thought maybe this guy would be different.

**I've taken a twist to the story as you can see. **

**You will soon learn who is talking and who Rose is. **

**I promise it's a good one. **

**Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: The date

**Rupture by Ms. Switzerland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I hope you enjoy this story as much as I have writing it. Thank you Mandee without you this story wouldn't be possible.**

* * *

Chapter 2: THE DATE

BPOV

The anxiety about the date was almost worse than my conversation with Satan on Monday. I had called to ask her if she would watch JJ while I went out. I had to tell her where I was going and who I was going with, which started the chastising. I had heard that specific lecture of hers, as well as many others, so many times I could have given it to myself.

_"I guess I can watch him if it's absolutely necessary. I guess I can take the time out of my busy day and quit doing what I'm doing to watch him for free again. I am not going to be tied up all night though so you have to be back by 1 because I have to get up early in the morning and clean the house. Phil is working long hours with his training and I have to clean the house you know he likes it his way. I just want to remind you that you need another baby like you need a hole in your head, so if I were you I'd stay away from the drinking. Nobody buys a cow when they can get the milk for free and I don't need to be raising another one of your children. I'll be there at eight to watch my JJ"_

GRRRR!!!! I have been raising JJ on my own every day since I kicked Jakes ass out. Just because she watches him when I work automatically makes me a bad mother?

HELLO!!!!!

She offered when I was going to put him in daycare, but throws it in my face every chance she gets, how she is taking care of my child. I remember what she said that day very clearly.

_"I'll watch him there is no need to put him in a place like that where he can get germs and feel neglected at least here he'll be with family who loves him and watches out for him." _

I hated relying on this woman more than anything! If Renee were not my mother there would be no hint of love for her at all. Rose almost hated her as much as I did.

She knew how badly Renee ruled my life and how far under her thumb I am. For years I'd been trying to get away from her but it was hopeless where she had control for such a long time.

JJ needed his grandma and I just couldn't bear to keep them apart after all he had lost. I don't think Rose ever understood my reason for staying around Rene. I also knew Rose was right but JJ had lost so much already how could I just tear him away from the only stability he had left.?

The rest of the week flew by, like I was standing still, and before I knew it Saturday was here.

I was on pins and needles all day long worrying about the date with James. I didn't know what to expect where I knew so little about the man who came into the store a week ago. What if he had got some sense about him since he was in Newton's and realized I was just plain ole me. What if he didn't show because he changed his mind? Worse yet, what if he wanted to kiss me? Then a thought hit me….

PANICK ATTACK!!!!!

What if he wanted me to have SEX with him?

Oh God!!!!

Don't get me wrong my body was aching for the touch of a man but I wasn't quite ready for that. I hadn't had sex since before I kicked Jake out two years ago. I had never really been into one-niters, even though I had a couple, and I wasn't about to start having them now.

After calming myself down for the hundredth time I looked at the clock and realized I needed to get ready. I put on a little bit of makeup and straitened my hair before getting dressed.

I only had thirty minutes by the time I was done before I had to leave. I got JJ's dinner ready for Rene to feed him before bed and nervously watched the remaining fifteen minutes tick by.

At eight on the dot Satan showed up to watch JJ. She was her happy go lucky self too. She gave me the _"you look like a whore"_ look because she just loved the outfit I was wearing. She always approved of so many things I did.

Of course, I looked like no such thing I never would dress slutty. I had always hated showing off my body so baggy granny clothes was all I wore. It took me forever to find something in my wardrobe that was somewhat sexy.

I put on a cute pair of blue jeans that fit a little snug, a Jessica London red square neck sweater that hugged only my top half slightly, and I completed the outfit with my two-inch platform red shoes. I remembered James being quite a bit taller than the counter at Newton's so I figured he must be around six feet or so. I knew at my five seven I would be quite a bit shorter than him in flats and looking up all night would make my neck hurt. These shoes made me five nine and I wouldn't have to look up very far if any at all.

Before kissing JJ goodbye and heading to the bar, Satan made sure I knew that one AM was the deadline for me to be back. I knew better than to be late because trust me fire and brimstone would appear if I wasn't on time.

_Yes I know I'm an adult but…oh shut up!!_

I was completely shocked when I pulled in the parking lot of THE BLUE MOON. James was standing outside waiting for me with a smile that reached his eyes. He had a dozen white roses in hand and was puffing on his smoke.

_God I hated roses unless they where peach or purple but I wouldn't tell him that. It was a nice gesture they must have been expensive._

He was wearing new black Levi pants, which hugged his all mighty fine ass so well. He also wore a dark blue short-sleeve shirt that made his generous biceps a lot more noticeable and showed off the bottom portion of his naked lady tattoo. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his goatee had been neatly trimmed to a shorter length than it was last week. He looked extremely mouth watering and I was completely salivating.

_And very very doable._

Instantly I had a thought about leaving because of how strange I was going to look next to him. He was good looking and I was just plain and we were going to look odd together. It was too late, James proceeded to my door and opened it for me. A thought about me getting lucky this time and he'd be prince charming popped into my head that I quickly dismissed.

"You look very um…Yeah." he said as he helped me out of the car. He handed me the flowers with a smile.

I blushed. "Thank you. These are beautiful." I placed the flowers in my car and shut the door. I didn't want to be carrying them into the bar. Everyone would stare and I wasn't up for that kind of attention.

"Shall we?" he held out his arm for me to take so I ran my arm through his. He walked us to the door which of course he opened for me. Once inside I thought I would pass out.

WOW!!!!

The place was astonishing and quite overwhelming. It was extremely big no…gigantic…no…huge. The dining area was themed in an old Southern motif. It looked like they ripped the inside, of a mansion from an 1800's plantation, out and stuck it in the building.

There were tables covering the dining area and around the edges they had strategically placed secluded tables for more private dining. A staircase was to the left of the walkway, which I assumed by the employees only sign, went to the business offices. On the right were two oak doors. Burned into the wood of the first was gentleman in really fancy writing. The other one was exactly the same except it said ladies. James walked us over to the "please wait to be seated sign", and we stood there in silence. Soon the pretend to be model/hostess with her out of the bottle blond and acrylic nails, walked over to us. After asking how many and how we were doing this evening she took us to be seated at a secluded table in the corner. As we followed her I was noticing everything in the bar.

To the back left of the dining area sitting off to the left was a karaoke lounge. It looked completely different from the dining area with a hardwood floor, square tables and chairs, and a small stage with the monitor next to it. There was also a round bar at the far corner by the karaoke stage where you could order drinks. It must be to keep up your courage to step up to the MIC.

_I mean let's face it singing drunks sound WAAAY better than sober ones._

To the back right of the dining area glass windows enclosed a dance floor. It must have been sound proof because I couldn't hear any music. I knew that the DJ in the back of the room was obviously playing something by how many people were getting there groove on.

We finally got to our new looking oak table with two oak chairs. A white lace tablecloth was draped over the table with two elegant place settings on either side. There were two white candles, in sterling silver holders, placed in the center of the table. A water glass and crystal wine glass had been strategically placed on each side of the candles. On the table, in front of each chair, the eating utensils had been placed on cream linen napkins embroidered with dark navy blue and THE BLUE MOON across the top.

"Thank you." I said as I sat in the chair James had pulled out for me. "This place is very nice." I told him as he took his seat across from me.

"Nice place for a nice looking Lady." he smiled.

_Cue shyness!!!!!_

I had to clear my throat before I was able to ask if he had ever dined at the Blue Moon before.

"Once or twice with some friends for different occasions." He told me as I opened my menu. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw the prices. The chicken was almost thirty dollars a plate. I had a little cash on me because I believed in going Dutch but how the hell was I going to cover this?

_Salad, Salad is good it's only twelve dollars._

_Ok Maybe I'll just have bread and water._

James must have noticed my reaction at the menu and its prices and decided with a smirk to intervene.

"Order whatever your heart desires sexy lady I'm taking you out remember" emphasizing the you.

I just smiled at him.

"Your not a very talkative one are you?" he said with a half smile

"No James I'm not" I said with a hint of sarcasm and a small giggle. "Sorry, I was just trying to decide what desire my heart is having at the moment."

"And what has your heart decided it desires?" The cheesy grin, when he said it, implied he was talking about something other than food but I wasn't ready to go there.

"Since you're buying" I said with a smirk "I think my heart desires a shrimp cocktail, a green salad with ranch, the London broil well done, with a side of mashed potatoes and country gravy and for the vegetable I think I'll have the corn…oh and a bud light to wash it all down."

_Take that Mr. Innuendo_

"That's sounds good to me sexy. Minus the shrimp of course because I'm allergic to fish." He stated matter-of-factly.

_Hmm file that under need to know._

Just then the bottle blond came to take our orders. James ordered my food exactly like I had told him before ordering his spare ribs, baked potato, dinner roll and Michelob dark beer. Bottle blond left to put our order into the cook and then the "lame" date conversation started. I had always hated that conversation. I always felt like I was at a job interview.

_BOARING!!!!_

I told James how I worked from home editing scripts, manuscripts, and novels, which worked out well so I could be around JJ. The money was ok, it kept me going but I was looking for a better paying job.

James told me his last name was Kincaid and he worked for ECI Construction as a foreman. He got to travel all over the United States with the job. He had no kids nor was he able to have any but would love some and that he had been married once before to Victoria. The grimace he had when he said her name made me think she was a royal bitch.

Just then bottle blond brought our food to the table and paid no attention to me as she sat it down. It looked very delicious and I started digging into my steak. I almost choked on it when James started talking again.

"Oh and I'm an ex-con. I was released two years ago." He tells me as he takes a long pull on his beer.

"Wh…What" I choke out through my bite of steak.

"Yeah it's no big deal really just a minor felony." he rolls his eyes.

Houston we have a problem. No such thing as a minor felony. MAYDAY MAYDAY!!!!! Were going down!!

"Minor felony for what exactly?" My question came out sounding harsher than I had expected but it didn't seem to phase him.

"Well it was a misunderstanding actually, I was twenty seeing this eighteen year old chick. Well I thought she was eighteen. Turns out she was only fifteen and apparently fucking someone that young is looked down upon." He motioned to the bottle blond to bring him another beer, which gave me a second to think.

Ok so if it was a misunderstanding I can see how that can happen. I have to know more though what if I'm sitting here with some serial rapist who's going to kill me or something.

_Are you fucking crazy stop thinking and run he's a convict_

Before I had any more time to think James continued. "So after our tryst things just seemed to fall apart and so I told her that I didn't want to see her anymore. I guess she got really pissed and told the wrong person what we did. Next thing I knew US Marshals were breaking down my door, putting me in handcuffs and hauling me off to jail for statutory rape of a minor." He took a swig off his fresh beer the blond brought.

I didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound scared or let him know I was completely freaking out so I said the only thing I could think of.

"Wow James that sounds horrible and crazy I can't believe that happened to you."

"It was crazy but the worst part was when they got me back to the jail. That's when I found out she was only fifteen and a fucking virgin. Which explained why she was so clingy." He chuckled. "Then of course I got a fucked up public defending attorney who screwed me over. Worthless bastard never did tell the judge I had no idea she was fifteen that she had lied and then freaked out when I broke it off. I mean honestly what should I have done asked for ID. I got five years for that stupid bitch."

The conversation sort of stopped at that point and I got really quiet. I would look up and smile, as I'd take in another bite of my food. I was completely trying to process the information he just told me. James must have said something else I didn't hear as I was finishing the last of my food.

"Are you o.k.?" James asked me with a worried look which brought me back into the here and now.

After reassuring him that I was fine he asked if I'd like to go dance. I was pretty much done eating anyway and I was hoping Rose had arrived so I could tell her the new development.

James led me to the dance area and as we walked through the glass doors I knew it was definitely soundproof. It was so loud I couldn't even hear my own heartbeat that for had started beating louder since James' revelation.

Frantically and inconspicuously, I started looking around for my escape partner. We got about half way across the dance floor when I spotted Rose. I waved like an idiot which I was hoping, made me look completely dumbfounded at her being there. I think I actually ended up dragging James across the floor to where she was.

"Hey hoochie what are you doing here?" I asked as surprised as I possibly could.

"Oh you know hanging and drinking jager bombs what else" hysterically she laughed. James cleared his throat, which was good because I had forgotten he was standing behind me.

"Oh sorry, Rosalie this is James, James this is Rosalie." James nodded a hello towards her and as she looked back to me I gave her the eyes.

You know the ones that say I'm freaking out and I got something really important to tell you.

"Hey Bella I was about to head to the bathroom want to go with me?" Oh thank fucking heaven she understood my gaze.

"Yeah sure." I told her as I nearly tore her arm off dragging her with me to the bathroom.

"Shit where's the fire." I let go of her arm. "What the fuck is up you look like you have seen a ghost."

"Rose… I… he told me something at dinner." she looked at me curiously. "He's um well…um… he's an ex-con." Rosalie's jaw hit the floor. The words that came out next were almost unintelligible because I was talking nine hundred miles an hour.

"He was twenty seeing this eighteen year old chick. Well he thought she was eighteen. Turns out she was only fifteen. She got really pissed when he broke up with her and then US Marshals were breaking down his door, putting him in handcuffs and hauling him off to jail for statutory rape of a minor. He spent five years in the pen." I smiled weakly.

"Fuck Bella are you crazy?" she asked in concern "why the hell are you still on the date? Jesus Christ I would have left already with that info." "How the hell do you know he is telling you the truth? I mean for him to tell you that much means there is some truth behind it, you can't know what the hell really happened and a fifteen year old is a child." I just shrugged at her because I didn't know what to say. "When the date is over never call him again and sure as hell never let him near JJ!" she yelled at me.

Bowing my head in defeat I turned and walked into the stall. I took a pee, washed my hands and followed her back out to the dance floor and James. She had a point why the hell did I not just run when he told me that shit. I must really be crazy.

_You got that right sister._

After dancing with the girls all night and pretty much ignoring James twelve thirty finally rolled around. I told James I had to be getting back home. Before I left I gave the gang and Rose hugs and told her I'd call her the next day. James decided to walk me to my car, which I was dreading.

"Thanks for going out with me tonight Bella I had fun."

"Me too James it was a blast." Ok so I lied a little. I did have fun if you took out the whole criminal thing.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime?" which as he said it came out as more of a question than a statement and then he took a step closer to me.

"Um… sure I don't see wh-" He cut me off with a kiss. I forgot myself for just a moment and parted my lips so his tongue could explore mine. DAMN what a kiss it was. I swear fireworks did bang and the earth shook.

_Hey stupid what are you doing he's a criminal remember break your ass apart from him right now and get home!!!!!_

_Too late!!!! _

I had in that split second decided to look past his crime. I just won't tell Satan or anyone else about it right.

_Right._

SHIT!!!!! That one kiss caused me to fall head over heels for James. That was the beginning of the soon to be end.

* * *

**Interesting isn't it?**

**I know it's an interesting twist.**

**I hope you are enjoying the story. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: The End

Rupture by Ms. Switzerland

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters it belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**After fifty billion revisions thanks to Mandees opinion it's finally done. Where would I be without her. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and let me know if you want more**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The End**

**BPOV**

It only took six weeks after the date at The Blue Moon before James and I decided to move in together. In July we moved into our apartment. He stayed working at his construction job and I stayed home doing my thing and taking care of JJ. I became the real Suzy homemaker making dinners and deserts made from scratch. Sometimes I'd be slaving in the kitchen for hours cutting up veggies and mixing things together. I had come up with my own inventions for peach cobbler, apple pie and cake. If I would have packaged the stuff I made I probably could have made a fortune. I was as good of a housewife as I could be without being married and every night after JJ went to bed Well….Bow chica wow wow.

_Ha! Good things come to those who wait you have to wait for the sex stuff. I know I'm evil brouhaha._

Our relationship, work, and our home life were fabulous. James would go for short periods of time to different areas of the country and when he would come home we would enjoy each other. JJ attached to James just like we hoped and soon started calling him daddy. Everything was going so well and I never thought it would change, but in October it did.

James had been gone for a few weeks working in Oklahoma. It was one of his longest trips away from us so far. Instead of the company bringing him directly home this time, he was sent on jobs working his way back.

I hadn't had sex in weeks and my body was aching for something other than my fingers. Sure it gave me release, but I was never fully satisfied. I decided a surprise for James was in order when he got home. I wanted to have some alone time together and spark the romance that was lying under the surface.

_Whatever you had an itch you needed scratched and wanted to get fucked sideways!_

I called Satan and arranged for her to take JJ for the night. I wasn't expecting that I would be the one who ended up getting the surprise. James decided he wanted to be a little more adventurous in the bedroom and try some positions I felt were a little risqué. Jake was the only man I had been with who wasn't a one night stand, everything I knew he taught me. I had only ever done two things with Jake in the sex department, fast and really fast. His idea of foreplay was poking me in the back with the damn thing when it was hard. He would be done usually in about forty-five seconds.

_Yeah I had faking an orgasm down to a science he actually thought he was that good in bed._

I would usually end up finishing myself off when Jake would roll off me and go climb in the shower because he felt sticky. Besides missionary position Jake had taught me how to give him blowjobs. The first time he asked I was very hesitant but after I learned Jake would get off faster I really didn't mind. Reciprocation from his sorry ass was out of the question because he didn't like to do it so when James asked that night if he could put his mouth on me and try doggy style I totally freaked the fuck out. It seemed wrong to me and somewhat immoral the way he had said it. There was no way in hell I was going to cave on this issue. I would do a lot of things for James, already had, but my morals were not up for discussion. I don't remember how I talked him out of it but we but we ended up doing it "normal" that night.

The next afternoon James had to leave for Wyoming and wouldn't be back for three weeks.

I went and got JJ so he could see his daddy before he left. We said our goodbyes and watched him drive away. It only took me two seconds after James was out of sight for me to phone Rose. I think she laughed the whole entire time I was telling her what happened the night before.

"Seriously he wants to actually….you know…go down there." I whispered.

"So" she giggled.

"Isn't that yucky" I asked

"No! …Are you kidding me? It's wonderful and oh my god I can't believe that you have never had someone do that"! She yelled. "Every guy I've ever met loves to do it"

"But the smell" I cringed.

"Shower and wash really good" she laughed. "God seriously Bella just don't think about it."

"Doggy style… by my ass?" I asked her disgusted. How is that one even possible?" I asked her hysterically.

"OH MY GOD BELLA… get on your hands and knees and let him guide you" she emphasized the you. "I promise it's really not that bad." I was sure she was rolling her eyes. "Who knows you might actually find that you enjoy it, I know I do."

"but-" I started.

"But nothing!!! Look, I was worried when I did it the first time too but after I relaxed it was amazing."

She explained a few more things to me I should know. We talked about how anal sex was not even on our radars because of how gross we thought it was. For the next couple of weeks I was able to think and process what Rose had told me and when JJ was at school, I would watch documentaries on the internet hoping to learn some more things about I could maybe do.

_Ha documentaries you were watching porn_

I decided when James and I had sex the next time all I could do was try. If I didn't' like it, which I was sure I wouldn't, I would just let him know. I was just hoping it would be like the first time I saw his cock and was completely dumbfounded wondering how something so much larger than Jakes was ever going to fit. Then after I had it DAMN I just wanted it more and more and more. It was even better because since James couldn't have kids the icky condom never had to be part of our sex lives. Who knew that no raincoat could feel so damn fabulous?

I now had to prepare for when James would be home. After taking JJ to Renee, I went lingerie shopping. The set I ended up buying was extremely see-through and flimsy. The thong was pink with a black bow just below my belly button and the top was a bra and shirt combo. It had a black ribbon that held it together in the center right in my cleavage.

I never let on to James what I had planned. Instead I fixed him dinner and after we ate he decided he wanted a shower. That was my cue to hurry and prepare my surprise. I lit candles and placed them all around our room before slipping on the lingerie. I heard the shower shut off so I climbed on the bed. James was completely shocked when he came into the bedroom. He dropped the towel wrapped around his waist and stood there with his mouth wide open. Needless to say Rose was right as always. Doggy style and getting my clit licked turned out to be two of my most favorite things in the whole entire world. I let James devour me over and over.

The next January we decided since we had been together almost a year we would elope. We had been planning on having a big wedding in June anyway but I didn't want to wait. The only reason we had waited that long was that's what Satan wanted. I knew it was only her way of trying to talk me out of being with James. Of course Rose also had a cow because she still didn't approve of James and kept telling me I was stupid to put my son and me in the situation. She didn't like James record and couldn't understand how I could just look past it. Every time I would tell her the same thing "he didn't do it" which, I believed with my entire being. She would follow by telling me I was making a huge ass mistake if I got married to him. I didn't listen to any of them I was in L…O…V…E and we got married January 9.

It was just a justice of the peace and two witnesses James had literally pulled in off the street. After the I do's and signing the paper, I drove straight over to Rose's work to show her the certificate. She was completely shocked never thinking I would go through it. She was upset with me and told me that she didn't want to risk anything happening to Emily so he wasn't welcome in her home. After that we didn't really talk much. I'm not sure if it was her disapproval of James or the fact I was mad she disapproved. Either way we talked very little.

Finally in April James got a vacation and we decided to take our honeymoon. I wanted to go to Paris but James of course couldn't leave the country do to his felony. We ended up deciding on Vegas instead. I swear we never left the room only to eat for the first two days. I was enjoying the way he played with my girly parts too much. It wasn't until I became sore from the extracurricular activities before we took a break. James hit the tables and I played the slots and won two-hundred big ones.

When we got back home from our wonderful trip James of course had to leave again. I was getting used to him being gone more than he was home. I saw him twice that May. Shortly after the last time he came home I became very ill. I threw up constantly and was completely drained. When James got home in June I was still so sick and I was getting worried because my body had been changing. I hadn't even had a period in a month. James got really worried and called the doctors, but they wouldn't see me until we ruled out pregnancy. We both knew James was sterile so he went and got a home pregnancy test so I could see a doctor. THE FUCKING STICK TURNED BLUE!!!

_Excuse me what!!!! Pregnant that's impossible James is sterile!!!!_

I about fell over as did James. I took three or maybe it was six pregnancy tests before I believed it. James was completely dumbfounded and like a normal "ass" asked if I was sure it was his. After putting ice on his eye I called and made an appointment with my OBGYN. Luckily they had a cancellation that afternoon. We took the appointment. I went in and peed on the stick and sure enough I was eight weeks along. Seriously people how the FUCK is that possible.

_Rhetorical question I know how babies are made!!!_

Ok so apparently the doctors were wrong when they told James at fifteen that he couldn't have children. He fell from a roof top and landed on a two by four in the groin area. The doctors told him due to the damage and scar tissue internally it would never be possible for him to reproduce.

_Fucking morons._

That definitely was not the case and on January 6th Aspen Rain was brought into the world. However, I on the other hand was almost taken out of the world. Aspen caused too much stress on my body and I was bleeding internally. The only way to stop it was to take out the problem and so the doctors had to make a split second decision. They did an emergency hysterectomy and cauterization. James and I would never have any more children of our own.

After we were released from the hospital everything seemed so much better than fine. James had been wonderful helping with the baby and taking care of me. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I had finally found my prince charming. Unfortunately, he finally had to go back to work. He was going to be gone for almost a month this time. Needless to say one turned out to be three. He would stop in on his way from location to location, which was a total of four times.

Finally on April 10th he came home but I could tell something was wrong. At first I thought it was because the baby now three months and JJ six where taking up so much of my time. When I finally asked him he said he was tired or make up some other excuse about how being away from his family was killing him. James had to leave the next evening for Illinois for a job so with only one day with him I decided not to dwell. I never could get rid of the feeling in my stomach that something else was going on. He didn't even try to touch me that night.

At five thirty AM the alarm clock, a.k.a baby wanting food, woke me up. I fed her like usual but still had that horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. It just kept eating at me the whole time I fed her and before I knew it she was fast asleep. As I was laying her down in her crib it hit me. James phone must have been on silent all day yesterday because it never rang but I saw him using it. HE NEVER had it on silent ever. What the Fuck was going on? I got his phone out of his pants pocket and went to the living room to turn it on. I didn't want to take a chance of waking him up.

As I scrolled down the contacts he had every number labeled just like I remembered. Mom, house, work, Ben, Casey, and then… there it was a number. James was always consistent and a bit forgetful so he would label everyone's numbers immediately. I knew there was no reason why he would have a number with no name unless…unless he was hiding something.

_Something you bet your sweet ass he's hiding something A woman_.

My heart sank into my stomach and I had to swallow the bile that was now in my throat. What should I do? Do I wake him, confront him and maybe get into a fight? What if I was just being paranoid?

_Nope you're not being paranoid. _

I did the only thing I could think of. I sent mystery number a text pretending to be James.

**Hey you not much longer now**

After what seemed like I hesitated forever hoping to God I was wrong. I hit send. Almost instantly a text popped up on his phone.

**I know baby one more day I can't wait**

**Sherrie the love goddess**

OH NO!!!!!! NO!!!! NO!!!! NO!!!! PLEASE GOD NO!!!!

I was unhappy…scratch that I was fucking furious. What type of low life skanky bitch would be with a married man who had a brand new baby? Well I guess I'd have to ask the whore. I hit talk.

_Oh and what are you going to say. Hi how's it been fucking my husband_

Sherrie the love goddess answered but before she could speak I went off

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my husband? And do you know he has a new baby? How the fuck could you do this?"

The skank actually fucking giggled before she answered my question.

"If you needed to know any of that he would have told you," and then bitch hung up. So help me if I could have gone through that phone she would have been dead. Instead I did the next best thing. I ran into the bedroom where James was sleeping.

_I'll shoot his ass._

I didn't shoot but I started pounding the holy living shit out of him. He jumped out of bed like a bomb went off to get away from me. The next bit is a bit of a blur maybe from the adrenaline or the fury I can't be too sure.

I remember as, I was throwing his shit out the window, yelling for him to get the Fuck out of my house. When he tried to weasel out of it and make excuses I hit below the belt. I told him I thought he was a child rapist and a sick freak and so help me god he would never see his daughter again.

_I have left and went on vacation please leave a message and I'll get back to you if I ever regain my sense of reality._

On April 11, 2009 at 1:30 P.M. James left without any further words and by 3:46 P.M. I had filed for divorce. That rest of the day went by extremely slow. I called Satan and told her what happened. Of course she was fabulous with her words of encouragement

"_It happens to people every day and you just have to move on and get over it. We told you he was no good. I mean there's not much I can do for you other than that because the one person you need to fix this is the person who hurt you. Call me if you need anything."_

As the day dragged on I thought about calling Rose. I decided not to, knowing I had dealt with enough already. She would have been supportive unlike Satan but it was nighttime and I was completely burnt from holding it together in front of my children. I managed to get me and the kids ready for bed. It took everything I had not to just break down when JJ asked where Daddy was and when he was coming back. I lied and told him work and that I didn't know. I tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead, and put the baby down before I slowly went to my room. It took everything I had to take that step across the doorway. It had only been the night before when I was so happy having my wonderful husband home and completely unaware of his cheating. I wonder how long he had been planning on leaving me…us to be with skank Sherrie.

The tears had already started to fall when I crawled into my side of the bed. I couldn't let JJ hear me so I buried my head in my pillow and sobbed while the hopelessness filled my head.

_I've got a brand new baby what am I going to do? _

_How could I have been so stupid? AGAIN! _

_I should have listened to Rose when she told me it was stupid to put my son and me in this situation. That I was making a huge ass mistake. _

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_

_Now not only do I have 2 kids to take care of but NOTHING to do it with. _

_What do I say to everyone including the kids. _

_How the hell am I going to do this alone? _

That night was the first of many long nights to come of me crying myself to sleep

* * *

**Heartbreaking isn't it.**

**What I have in store for the next chapter may get me killed lol.**

Chapter 3: The End

BPOV


	4. Chapter 4: Coming To Terms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Thanks to all of you who have commented on the chapters thus far. If it wasn't for my editor the lunchbox lover Mandee these chapters would never get done.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4: COMING TO TERMS

BPOV

It had been a month since I kicked James' cheating ass out. The depression that had set in just would not subside. I was able to go through the everyday motions of taking care of the kids but it would wear me out. My work had fallen behind because I was not up to editing. I had also been avoiding friends and family like the plague. I still hadn't told Rose what had happened. Every time she would call I'd just tell her I was busy doing something and I'd call her later. I think I was afraid to tell her, not because of the shame I felt, but because I was sure it would be about as bad as when I kicked Jake out.

_She was right about him too. The LOOOSER!!!_

Jake was extremely tall at six-three, huge, dark, and handsome. You could get lost in his coal black eyes. He had a couple of tattoos, a naked lady on the right and an evil skeleton on the left, which made his extremely large biceps more prominent. What really got me was his Harley when he would rev the motor my panties got soggy. The worst was the size of his cock…well there are no words for that.

_Yes there are eeny weenie teeny weenie shriveled little short short man haha._

Ok it was extremely fucking small! When it was soft it would almost disappear and hard it was only four and a half inches. He actually measured it once and was proud he got another quarter inch when he pushed his stomach back farther.

_And don't forget he sucked in bed._

When I realized how small his dick was I should have left. I guess I was infatuated with him. I was the good girl and was always attracted to the bad boy. I should have known Jake was bad news when him and Sam Uley got along. Sam and Rose had been going out for a few months. He was about ten years older than her and had a eleven year old daughter he was raising on his own because her mother had ran off. One night after a long night of drinking at a party Rose ended up pregnant. Rose tried to get rid of Sam but he just wouldn't leave her alone. They ended up moving in together probably so he would shut up and she couldn't get him to go away anyway. When Sam eventually chose alcohol over Rose and baby Emily she kicked his ass out.

It was exactly the same situation I found myself in with Jake. He liked his drugs and alcohol way too much. When I found out I was pregnant I told him if he didn't quit I'd leave. If I wasn't at home being extremely huge carrying his baby I might have noticed he was still doing that stuff behind my back. He'd "work late" all while I was pregnant which now I know was to get high and sober up before he would crawl into the apartment. He kept it hid from me until after Jake Jr. was born. After about a year he started "working late" again. Then one night Jake got extremely drunk while he was doing his drugs and ended up fucking HER. Leah wasn't above calling me the next day and telling me what they did. I kicked his ass out when J.J. was 18 months old. Rose stood by me through my entire grieving process. It sort of helped when, to get even, I told her how small of a dick Jake was packing. It's been an inside joke ever since.

_Jake and his hidden penis._

Little dick fucker only has seen JJ four times since that day. Him and Leah live happily in there twisted world on the reservation in Le Push. I still don't know why she is with him he has never changed.

_She must like small dicks._

I had to call Rose and tell her about James. Even though she disapproved of James from the beginning, and I knew a huge "I told you so" might be coming, she was never mean or cruel like Renee. Rose would make you feel better after bad news always. I was a little scared though she would see right through my bullshit lies about being fine when I was far from it.

_Ya think suicide attempts aren't fine gee imagine that?_

Lately I found myself sitting on the railroad tracks waiting for the train. I know it seems idiotic but slitting my wrists seemed worse and I could fail. I would end up pulling away seconds before the train would hit my car. Each time I would brace myself for what was coming, the thought of my kids being stuck with Satan would stop me. The last time was too close I barely made it off the tracks before the train got to me. One more second and I would have been completely dead. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I sobbed uncontrollably. I knew I needed help but was too afraid I would loose my kids. As I sat on the other side of the train tracks, I contemplated calling Rose. She was the only one who could get me through this. She would know how to pull my ass out and make me live again. She had done it once before but how could I ask her to do it again? I pulled out my phone and dialed.

The tears started coming before the second ring ever finished.

"Hey" I said through the sobs when she picked up.

"What did James do now?" she asked me with content in her voice.

"Everything" I said breaking down more.

"Like"

"Like I kicked his ass out a month ago for cheating on me" I sniffled.

"That stupid mother fucker! Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to hear I told you so." I said through a sob

"I am NOT SATAN I would never say that and you know it! How do you know he cheated?" She giggled

I sighed before I started into the story. "The last time when he came home I felt something was wrong. He didn't even touch me." I sniffled.

"OH!" she half yelled.

"And his phone had been on vibrate all day. When the baby woke up for her five-thirty feeding I stole his phone." I took a second to blow my nose.

"And?" she asked.

"And, there was a number. No name just a number. You know he has that forgetful thing and would put a name with it."

"so how do you know did he tell you it was a chick?"

"No." I giggled. " I sent a text pretending to be him."

"No you didn't?" she giggled.

"Yes I did." I giggled right back. "and the bitch Sherrie the Love goddess answered."

"The love goddess?" she asked to herself more than me.

"And I got really pissed Rose I was fucking fuming." My voice got angrier as I went on. "So I called the skank."

"No you didn't" Rose said through her hysterical laughing.

"Yes I did and the bitch actually laughed at me. Told me if it was my business he would have told me. Then she fucking hung up on me. It's fucking lucky I couldn't get through the phone or I would have knocked her out!!!!" I growled.

By this time Rose could barely talk. "So what… you just told him you knew and kicked him out?"

"No, Actually I flew through the fucking house, jumped up on my bed where the cheating bastard was sleeping and started pounding on his sorry ass." By this time we where both laughing so hard I could barely tell her the rest.

"He came up off the bed like he saw a ghost and then." I paused for a breath. "Then…I started throwing his shit out the window and telling him to get the fuck out. He never did say a word I think he was too scared." I had to stop because I was laughing so hard that I couldn't even breathe.

"Oh my god Bells I can't believe you did that. Holy shit that is funny."

"I know it is" I was still laughing hysterically.

"I'm so fucking proud" Rose sniffled in the phone pretending to cry. "welcome to the dark side." Being a smart ass she sniffled again. "So what are you going to do now? Have you told Satan?" she asked concerned.

"Oh yes Satan gave me all her support like always when I told her." I huffed.

"yeah I bet she did."

"As far as James well I filed for divorce already." Rose said something but I wasn't paying any attention because a horrible though had popped into my mind. I didn't know how long he had been cheating nor if Sherrie was the only one. What if he had given me something OH FUUUUCK I'd need to get an STD test.

_You're just thinking of that now? HELLLO I had that thought when it happened._ Oh shut up already!!!!

I interrupted Rose. "Oh fuck I've got to go I'll call you later. Thanks for listening." And I hung up the phone. I wouldn't be able to go to our local clinic here in Port Angeles, besides Rose working there everyone knew me., I'd want to go somewhere that didn't use names. I thought about it for a second and remembered someone saying the free clinics didn't ask questions. The closest free clinic was thirty miles away in Sequim. No one would know me there and I could pay in cash. No one would ever know unless…unless the test came back positive. If it did then I would figure out what to do.

_Easy kill him and not care._

JJ didn't get out of school until three and it was only nine in the morning. I still had hours before I needed to pick up the baby from daycare and my work wasn't getting done anyway. I changed out of my sweats into jeans and a t-shirt and since there was no hope for my hair I pulled it into a ponytail. After grabbing my wallet and an apple I jumped into the car. On my way out of Port Angeles I stopped at the ATM and pulled a hundred out of my account. I was hoping the test wouldn't be any more than that.

The free clinic was a small building sandwiched between Sequim's police department and their post office. I remembered hearing how they had to rebuild it after a bomb went off at the clinic a few years back. Apparently a pro-life organization wasn't too pleased the clinic was doing abortions and wanted to make a point. I had my opinions about abortion, but I also believed it was the woman's right to choose and let God deal with her later. I knew they were talking about rebuilding the clinic and I would bet they chose to put it there for better protection.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before I got out of the car. The door to the clinic opened and a young girl maybe seventeen flew past me with tears in her eyes. I could only assume it was because she either was or was no longer pregnant. As I entered the waiting room I noticed how the whole place looked like a jail. Even the doors to the back area, which led to the exam rooms, needed a card key to get it open. I walked through the waiting room to the receptionist who sat behind a bulletproof glass window. It looked like a drive-up bank window and had the little metal door that opened at the bottom. The receptionist walked to the microphone and pushed a button. her voice came across a little speaker next to the metal opening/closing door below the glass.

"May I help you?" she asked

"UM..." I hesitated. "I need to get a test done." I whispered hoping the others in the waiting room didn't hear me.

_Hello their here for the same shit dummy!_

I heard the speaker pop "Yes maam please take a number and have a seat someone will be right with you." She said pointing to what looked like a ticket counting wheel from a meat deli or drivers license division. I grabbed a number almost tearing it completely in two before taking a seat. I had the hardest time sitting still as I waited. I watched really young smiley girls get motioned back and a few minutes later another would come out tears falling down her cheeks. It was really quite a sad sight to see so many young girls in over there heads. I must have set there thirty minutes before a nurse came through the door and motioned for me.

The back was not anywhere closely protected like the front. It was extremely casual and everyone seemed quite happy. There were two hallways full of rooms some with doors others with curtains. One of the curtains was partially open and I saw an operating table with stirrups. At the end was some sort of a contraption that looked like a vacuum. I felt the bile creep into my throat as I realized what the machine was used for. I followed the nurse to a door enclosed room and after we entered she motioned for me to take a seat on the exam table.

"Do you still have the number you got from out front." She asked me. I didn't say anything just handed it to her.

"Thank you…number 52132."

"Um yes I guess so if that is what it says." I had completely forgot to look at the number during my wait because I was so nervous.

"Well 52132 what can we do for you today?" she smiled as she asked me.

"I need um…a…well…a STD test. Please." I was so upset when I said it I had to look away before the tears started falling.

"Ok then change into a gown and I'll be back in five minutes." She motioned to a cupboard behind me that had gowns stacked in it. I thanked her as she was closing the door. I quickly changed and set back up on the table. The nurse came back in with a doctor who looked completely spent. After the nurse explained to the doctor what I was here for I was instructed to lay back. I shut my eyes and tried not to cry.

I shook the entire time the doctor did the test. After it was over the nurse told me to get dressed and then come outside. I dressed quickly and opened the door to the exam room a different nurse walked me to the receptionist where I paid forty-five dollars. The receptionist told me I would have the results in two hours and I could either wait inside or come back and then buzzed me out. That was the longest two-hour wait of my life. I don't think I had any fingernails left by the time the nurse called me to come back into the room.

Luckily the tests came back negative, but the doctor told me that some of the STD's might take longer to show. Since it had only been a month I needed to get rechecked in six months. I thanked them again and headed to my car. As soon as I sit down I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. I had six more months before I'd know for sure if I had some horrible disease the bastard had given me. When I was able to breath without a sob escaping I decided to call Rose. I had to let her know what was going on.

I picked up my phone and dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail _SHIT. _I didn't want to leave her a message I needed to talk to her. I realized it was only twelve-thirty so she was at work. Rose worked as a nurse in gynecology at the local Port Angeles clinic. She had been hired on to work for Doctor Cullen but would bounce around from doctor to doctor. I had heard about Doctor C a lot throughout her four years there. He was only twenty-eight when he started his practice. He had went to some big ivy league school but chose to move back here to be by family. I knew Dr. C. had wanted to follow in his late fathers footsteps and take over his practice. There was a huge newspaper article on the how and why when he moved here. However, Rosalie said on more than one occasion, Dr. C. didn't do it to follow in his fathers footsteps, but to look at "HOOHOOS.

_Just try to get her to say the word vagina._

If you didn't know any better, She could have you believing he was a huge ass pervert, who groped the patients and used them for his spank bank pleasure. She was such a shit.

"Primary Care Center this is Lisa how may I help you."

"May I speak with Rose in gynecology please."

"Hold please." Lisa put me on hold before I could thank her. I was only on hold for like five seconds before Rose answered.

"This is Rose."

"Hey it's me."

"Sup beotch" she joked.

"Well if you're working for DR. C. then his dick." We both laughed.

"Soooo. What's up?" she asked again.

"Oh not much just had an STD test taken at the CNP center in Sequim."

"What why"

"Because I thought what if he was cheating before or something."

"So when will you find out the results?"

"Already have them. Thank god it was negative. But the doctor told me I have to have it again in six months why?" I sighed.

"Um yeah that's because there are some things that won't show right away like HIV and Herpes. They sometimes take longer to get into your cells and won't show right the first time." She explained

"Oh." I said as they paged Rose to the exam room. "Ok it sounds like your busy text or call later. Bye."

"o.k. Bye." She said as I heard the page go off again

The next six months seemed to get easier. I started working more on my editing projects and raking in the money. I had made the choice to not let James take any more time away from my kids or me. I would only break down every now and again when songs played on the radio would reminded me of him. I also had the hardest time when JJ asked where his daddy was and it would kill me to have to lie. I knew I couldn't tell him what happened until he got older. I had already decided Aspen would never know about her father. I would tell her I had gone to a sperm bank or something like that.

Rose was checking up on me every so often to make sure I was ok. Even though she was a great help to me I started seeing a counselor. I was able to talk about things and get a professionals help dealing with them. Together we came to the conclusion I would be abstinent in a relationship for a few months. If the guy wanted to be with me he would stick around and if it was just for a good time then I wouldn't get back into the situation of being with an asshole. My counselor also told me to start working past my anger and start having fun by celebrating New Years.

Rose had been bugging me for a month about the New Years party she wanted me to come to. She really wanted me to finally meet her boyfriend Emmett. They had been dating for almost a year and I never met the guy. I was always too busy or would cancel our plans at the last minute. From what she had told me I could see why she would go out with the guy. Rose hated scrawny men and Emmett was no such thing. By her descriptions of him Emmett was big, no actually huge. He stood six-four and owned his own construction company so he was ripped. I will never forget that lunch when I got to hear about their first sexual experience.

"_OMG! The things that boy does with his mouth are CA RAY ZEE!!!! I have seen big before but fuck fuckety fuck fuck!!!!"_

Yeah that was enough for me to hear before I started blushing.

_You and me both hunny._

I knew I needed to go to the New Years party not only to see if all the stuff about Emmett was true, but I needed to start having fun again. I had turned into an old maid. I rarely left the house unless I needed groceries or run a quick errand. I had even let my appearance go.

_Like it was much before haha_

I was always wearing sweats and slippers, only wore makeup when it was absolutely necessary, and pulled my hair into a ponytail.

_All you need now are cats._

I didn't think I could pull off sexy to go to the party after all I had been through. I also knew two weeks before the party I would have to get my second STD test. I wasn't really thinking I would be in the partying mood so I kept putting her off.

Rose had decided instead of me driving all the way to Sequim, I was coming to the clinic this time. Since she would handle my charts no one would ever know. If anyone asked she'd just tell them I was there for my annual pap. Of course she had ulterior motives. She made me a bet I couldn't refuse. She knew it would be the only way to get me to that damn party. If the results where positive I wouldn't have to go to the party and she would be in the room for my support. However, if they were negative, which she kept saying they would be, then I'd have to go to the damn party. I had to spend all night and have fun or she'd kick my ass.

Her attempt at trying to make me feel better with the challenge worked for a total of about five minutes. The New Year was approaching fast. The clock was ticking and in one week I had my appointment with Doctor C. I would finally know if I had some horrible death sentence.

* * *

**No doctor Edward yet but he's coming I promise. I have one more chapter first.**

**No I have never been to a womens clinic i was only going by what i have been told.**


	5. Chapter 5: Suicide Attempt

**This one is a small chapter I know. I needed you to understand my mindset and the things that are happening for the story to work out properly. Threfore, you get two chapters today. Please do not take this chapter lightly!!!! It is intense and Yes very true. I do not own twilight nor it's characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer. Please be aware this Story and chapter are for MA**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Suicide Attempt

The depression I thought I had under control had once again reared its ugly head. My medication had quit working and the anguish was now even more unbearable than before. It felt like I was going to suffocate with the pain that was pressing in my chest. I knew I was having a breakdown and was going to end up in a padded room somewhere. I had to have the other STD test later today and couldn't bear anymore.

I took JJ to school and the baby to daycare and completely broke. I wasn't supposed to see my counselor until Monday but I had called and begged for him to see me. I was in complete shambles when the receptionist talked to me so she scheduled me for a one o'clock. I wasn't sure if it was the test or the fact everything felt hopeless but I just couldn't wait.

JJ was acting out in school and I was at a complete loss at what to do. I had no money to do a damn thing. Work was not going well and I had been looking for other jobs, which I would just get turned down for. I needed a break. I had told Rose I was done that I couldn't take it anymore but never let on to the extent of how bad I was. I was really contemplating suicide and had started talking myself into the fact the kids would be better off without me. Who the fuck would miss me if I were gone?

I tried to be ok with the situation I was given. I tried to be ok with the fact I was failing as a mother. I tried to be ok with the fact I was penniless and surviving the best I could. I tried to be ok with the fact I was still in so much pain. I thought I would combust even though it had been months since I kicked James out.

BUT I WASN'T OK AT ALL!!!!

I couldn't take one more thing or I knew I was going to snap. Then the last straw happened. James was refusing to sign the divorce papers and there was no way for me to fight. I would never be rid of him. I broke completely and couldn't stop crying. The ache in my chest was so suffocating at that time I couldn't take it anymore. I went into the bathroom, filled the tub full of water, and took out the razorblade. It has to end!

I will never be good enough, pretty enough, lucky enough, or well I'll just never be ENOUGH!

I thought about my children knowing Satan would have to take care of them, but at this point I had decided they would be better off. I could barely see through the tears streaming out of my eyes as I picked up the razorblade. As I sat there staring at it, thoughts of how worthless, hopeless, and how I just would never get out of this hole I was in were flowing freely. Not one thought of how my children needed me ever crept up. I put the blade to my wrist and pressed the corner into my skin. I winced, not from the pain but from how it made some of the ache inside disappear. I felt a sense of relief as it punctured and the blood started too surface. That's when I knew I had to do it. It would all be over in just a matter of minutes and the pain would go away for good. No one would be able to save me this time. I had hours before anyone would notice I was missing. If they even noticed I was missing.

_Of course they'll notice when the kids aren't picked up from daycare._

I needed to finish this once and for all. Take away the pain and feel nothing anymore. No pain, no worry, no distress, and no more aching for the man who I thought I would grow old with. The man I loved the man who left me without anything. I never thought anything could be worse than when I left Jake, but this was. I pressed just a little harder and the corner of the blade went further into my skin. I watched as the blood started to seep out of the tiny hole I had made. As it dripped into the water, turning it pink, I knew what I had to do.

I had to climb my ass out of the bath, see my therapist at one and go get the damn STD test.

**

* * *

**

Suicide is not to be taken lightly and if you know someone who is talking about PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do not disreguard it!!! That is there cry for help please contact someone immediately!!!!!

**1-800-SUICIDE**

**1-800-273-TALK**

1-800-784-2433

1-800-273-8255

**I have attempted suicide when I was fifteen and yes days are this bad, but with the help of others who took my threats seriously never once have I followed through since then. Not because I am chicken or whatever you want to call it but because I got the help I needed. Depression is very serious but no matter what, I do know suicide is not the answer for me. My situation no matter how tough and how bad I can't stand it I do wake up everyday and see the two gifts I do have. I also know deep down that no matter what happens and no matter how much she denies it besides my children missing me mandee would be lost without me. LOL. I love you Mandee THANKS FOR GETTING ME THROUGH SO MUCH!!! AND ALSO THANKS TO MY COUGARS FOR BEING IN MY PADDED ROOM WITH ME!!! I LOVE YOU ALL CHAPTER 6 IS ON IT'S WAY.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Twist

**The wait is over Dr. Edward Cullen OBGYN is here. I do not own twilight or it's characters they belong to stephanie meyer**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 The Twist

**BPOV**

I was grateful Rose had scheduled me for the last appointment of the evening. It was almost six-thirty and most everyone had already gone home. The only people left was one receptionist and a janitor. It was so quiet you could hear the humming of the fish tank. Rose was working on her computer, behind the marble counter, as I walked over to it.

"How may I help you" the receptionist asked me with a smile.

"I have a six thirty with doctor Cullen." I fished in my wallet for my insurance card.

"Name please." Lisa asked.

"Bella Kincaid." I told her as I handed her the card.

"Birthday April 20, 1984?" she asked making sure she had the correct patient information.

"Yes that is me." She handed me back my card. I returned it back to my wallet while rose printed out a sheet of paper. She placed it in front of me and pointed to where I was suppose to sign. I signed the paper and she took it.

"Thank you." I said as she took the paper and put it into doctor Cullen's cubby. I went and took a seat while I waited.

Sitting in the waiting room with my nerves was getting overwhelming. I had sat in that place many times because of sick kids but this was horrible. I almost completely jumped out of my skin when Angela the CMA called my name. I was led into the room and if I wasn't so nervous I may have noticed my surroundings. I can't tell you anything I saw except that damn exam table. Angela took my blood pressure and weight. I was happy to see the depression had at least one benefit, I had lost ten pounds. Angela then told me to change into the gown, put the sheet over my lap, and the doctor would be just a minute. I took my clothes off, folded them, and placed them on the small bench in the room. I left my socks on because it was kind of chilly.

_Whatever you thought it wouldn't make you feel exposed if you had some clothing on._

I had climbed on the exam table and covered myself with the sheet when Rose came in the room. She was yelling back at someone.

"Whatever you know he is gay." She giggled as she shut the door.

"Who's gay?" I asked her confused.

"Oh just one of the other doctors." She said completely sarcastic and jokingly.

"Oh" I giggled.

"Today has been so crazy! It's been busy as fuck!" she signed "and of course they were short a nurse so I've been between docs all day." she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know you liked orgies." I teased

"What the fuck ever bitch you know I love them." she joked and then we both giggled.

"Doctor C is running behind like usual cuz he has to jabber at the patients." She chuckled as she pulled the Petroleum Jelly, q-tip and speculum from the drawer. She placed the instruments on the top of a paper towel on the counter.

"Well then I guess we'll be here awhile then eh?" I said with a giggle.

"Hopefully not too long, I would kill someone for smoke right now." she giggled to herself.

Just then the door opened and Doctor Cullen walked in looking at my chart.

_Doctor SEX GOD!!!!_

He walked over to where Rose was standing. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. My heart started fluttering and my stomach tightened. He was broad shouldered and his arms were well defined and I was sure he must hit the weights daily. His face was flawless and looked like it had been chiseled from stone because of its perfection. He had those "please fuck me eyes" that were a beautiful green I just wanted to suck and kiss his lips. He had the cutest chin and his sandy hair looked like he had just finished with a round of rough sex. I stifled a giggle and shifted on the exam table because a wet spot was forming.

"Hello im Doctor Cullen how are you today…Mrs. Kincaid?" he said as he looked at my chart.

"Bella please and I'm fine thank you." I was able to get out before I looked to Rose who was smiling from ear to ear because of my six shades of red.

"Well that's good." He said as he washed his hands.

"It looks like we're doing a Pelvic and a STD test." Which he directed toward Rose.

"Yup your favorite kind." She joked.

"Is there any other?" He said as he put a glove on. Rose just giggled and shook her head as he winked and turned toward me. He must have notice my red shades because he opened his mouth and nothing came out. I think I blushed another six shades and Rose just shook her head. After clearing his throat he took his seat in front of the table.

I stammered. "I had a test done six months ago when I found out my husband had cheated and was instructed to get another one done to make sure I was still ok." A tear escaped my eye as I assumed the position. I could hear as he put on his other glove.

"Jelly Dr. C." He held out his right hand and she squirted the jelly on two of his fingers. After she set the Petroleum Jelly back on the counter Rose moved toward my head. She could still reach the instruments but not see under the sheet.

"Now it's your body so if anytime you don't like what I'm doing please tell me and I will stop immediately. He moved the sheet out of his way. "if you have any questions through the exam please ask those as well."

"OK"

"Let your knees fall to the side." I did as he asked.

"I'm going to touch you now." He said as he inserted his fingers. "Speculum please" he said to Rose but she was already grabbing it.

""Your going to feel a slight pinch" he told me as he inserted it.

"Could you hand me the brush please Rose?"

"Brush" Rose handed it to him. They repeated the process with the q-tip and then the pressure subsided. His gloves snapped as he pulled them off his hands and threw them in the garbage. He stood and told me the results would be back in a week. He thanked me and without a second glace left the room.

"That's Doctor C?" I asked Rose in amazement as I sat up.

"Yeah why?" she giggled as she put the petroleum jelly back.

"You never told me he was HOT!!!" I said as I jumped off the table.

"I don't think he is I think your just sexually frustrated" She giggled as she walked to the door" After you get dressed come smoke with me I'll be at the nurses station." She closed the door.

Rose was done for the day so we walked outside to have a smoke by her car. I laughed when I saw how close she had parked to the entrance. Any closer and she would have been inside the clinic. I lit my Sonoma Light and took a huge drag off it.

"What if the test comes back positive?" I felt the sting of the tears pooling behind my eyes as I said it. Rose lit her Marlboro Menthol and took a pull of it as she answered.

"I'm sure it wont." she exhaled.

The tears had escaped my eyes and where rolling down my cheek. "you know it's so fucking unfair! I was the good girl. Did everything I was suppose to and never slept around. I trusted him I never thought I'd be in this situation!" before she could say anything I continued "I know I know don't say it I just wish I could find a guy who isn't an asshole." I took another long hard pull off my cigarette and wiped away the tears.

"You will just this time don't rush. You have a tendency to do that and I think that's why you ended up with two fuckers." she giggled.

"If the test comes back positive I wont have to worry about finding a man."

"If it comes back positive we'll track his ass down and cut off his dick then him and Jake can make the eeny teeny weenie gang." she laughed and we both started singing.

Eenie weenie teeny weenie shriveled little short dick man.

We both started roaring with laughter. I was laughing so hard I almost couldn't open my car door. I left the clinic with a small glimpse of hope.

*******

**EPOV**

The day had been one appointment after another and honestly I was becoming allergic to vaginas. After about the three hundredth one they all started looking the same. Seven wouldn't come soon enough today so I could get out of here. If it wasn't for my nurse keeping things lively and being a royal pain in the ass I would never make it through the day.

I already looked at three don kings, one Brazilian, an airstrip and one HOLY MOTHER OF GOD. I hadn't had sex in a year. The last person was my slut of a wife who went and had a baby with good old Mike fucking Newton. Even if I wanted to have sex after her I had seen way to many lately that where just nasty. I wasn't about to get into another relationship and so I'd have to find a one-nighter probably at a bar. Who knows what bar hounds have when you take them home. There was no way I was going to take a chance. When I opened my practice I had thought it would be fun and sexy not scare me so bad I'd shy away from pussy. What if ended up rocking and crying like a baby in the corner when we tried to fuck. Lately, when I had the urge I would just do it myself. A little spank bank material and some Jergens was all it took. I may have not been truly satisfied but I wouldn't be so on edge.

Finally it was six thirty and time for my last appointment. I had accidentally overheard Rose say my last appointment today was one of her friends. I saw the chart outside the door in the holder so I knew it was time to do my thing. I walked into the room while looking at the chart. It said she was here for an STD test and a pelvic exam. I had done four STD exams already today. The use of a condom had been to much work apparently to all of them. I knew this patient was one of Rose's friends but I wanted so badly to tell her to keep her legs closed or use a condom then she wouldn't have to be here. Maybe if I mentioned it to Rose casually somehow she could pass it along to her friend. There was no need for her friend to fuck every Tom, Dick and Harry she met.

"Hello im Doctor Cullen how are you today…Mrs. Kincaid?" I said without even looking up from her chart afraid I'd share my thoughts.

"Bella please and I'm fine thank you." She replied back to me.

"Well that's good." I said as I preceded to wash my hands.

"It looks like we're doing a Pelvic and a STD test." I stated to Rose.

"Yup your favorite kind." She jokingly said back to me.

"Is there any other?" I smiled as I put my right glove on. Rose just giggled and shook her head as I winked and turned toward my patient.

I was completely speechless. The woman on my exam table was beautiful. I had never seen anyone this gorgeous since my bitch ex-wife. Bella had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen and the six shades of red she had turned only made them more noticeable. She had the most beautiful smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes and she had a massive rack about a D. DAMN!!!!.

_What I'm a guy and I like tits._

I was so stunned by her beauty and her tits. I started to salivate and had completely forgot I was doing an exam. I just stared at her for what seemed like twenty minutes. I suddenly remembered what I was doing and knew I had to say something. When I opened my mouth nothing came out. Quickly I closed it again and took my seat in front of the exam table. I placed on my left glove as Bella spoke breaking the silence.

"I had a test done six months ago when I found out my husband had cheated and was instructed to get another one done to make sure I was still ok." She said as she laid down.

I don't think she realized I saw the tear that was now running down her cheek. I started feeling like such an ass for assuming she was a whore and slept around. This woman obviously has been through some sort of hell. For some reason that thought angered me. Her husband must have been a real piece of shit to do that to her what the fuck was he thinking. I knew if she were mine I would never risk loosing her by doing something that stupid. This beautiful woman lying at my mercy spread open for me to see worked me up. Just then something happened, This woman was turning me on and I started getting hard. At that moment I wished I was in my bed fucking her sideways and grabbing those massive tits. The thought made my cock twitch.

"Jelly Dr. C." Rose said snapping me out of it. I held out my right hand and she squirted the jelly on my fingers. My hand was shaking and I prayed that it went unnoticed. I knew I had to get out of there and really fucking fast.

_I'm a doctor and she's my patient I should not be even thinking like this it's unethical._

"Now it's your body so if anytime you don't like what I'm doing please tell me and I will stop immediately." I moved the sheet out of the way and my erection became more painful as it pushed against my pants. I was thankful at that moment I had on my lab coat.

"If you have any questions through the exam please ask those as well." I wanted to make sure she was comfortable even if I was sweating bullets. I asked her to let her knees fall as she did I thought my dick was going to burst out of my pants. It took everything I had in that moment to complete the test. I told her I was going to touch her more for myself to prepare than for her benefit.

"Your going to feel pressure." I said as I inserted my fingers, which made my cock twitch again wishing I was in her tightness. I brought my other hand up and started pressing on her abdomen. I removed my fingers and sat down on my stool before i let the loss overtake me.

"Speculum please" I said to Rose but she had already grabbed it.

""Your going to feel a slight pinch" I told her as I inserted it.

I quickly rushed through the brush and q-tip part of the exam while being as gentle as possible. I had to get out of there fast because my cock was having a mind of its own and it was now completely painfully pushing against my zipper. I explained that the results would be back in a week and thanked her as I shut the door. I started sprinting toward my office so no one would see my bodies reaction to the woman I just saw. Besides not knowing what the fuck was happening with my body I could loose my job if anyone ever knew. It was just another exam of another vagina nothing special.

_Maybe its not the pussy dumb ass that's doing it to you_

My head was so fucking foggy from my bodies reaction. I wasn't paying attention and nearly knocked the janitor over when I flew by him. I made it to my office and almost broke the glass when I shut and locked the door behind me. I ran my hand through my hair nervously as I walked to my desk and plopped in the chair. I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed deeply in some hope to bring my overly attentive member back down. I had to get control of myself before I left the room.

It took me five minutes before I could rope my overly willing cock back to sleep so I could leave. I packed up my laptop and a couple folders I needed to look over before Monday. I walked to the exit but when the door closed behind me I started to panic. Rose and Bella were still in the parking lot smoking. Rose's car was parked so close there was no way for me to get to my car without them seeing me. I decided to stay where I was which was a bad idea because I could hear everything they said.

_You enjoyed it fucker you could see your new spank bank addition for a while longer. _

"What if the test comes back positive?" Bella said to Rose almost in a panic before she took a long pull off her cigarette. I couldn't help but wish it was my dick in her mouth. The thought of her lips around me sucking started getting my cock hard again. I forced myself to stop thinking and listened to them some more.

"I'm sure it wont." Rose reassured her as she smoked. Bella started crying uncontrollably and was barely able to talk.

"You know it's so fucking unfair! I was the good girl. Did everything I was suppose to and never slept around." I had to stop the urge to go and comfort her not only because of my erection but pissed off would have been an understatement if they found me I was sure of it.

"I just wish I could find a guy who isn't an asshole." She said to Rose. I wanted to shout I'm not an asshole. I wanted to tell her any man would be lucky to have her and the ex was a fucking idiot for cheating.

"You will." Rose told her and she kept talking but I had stopped listening. Even though I knew so little about this woman there was something about her. I would love to show her not all of us are fucking pricks. Would it be weird if I asked Rose about her on Monday. Of course I would have to be sly about it. I couldn't just come right out and ask if she was seeing anyone.

_Could I? No I couldn't do that._

Hysterical laughing and singing broke me out of my thoughts.

Eenie weenie teeny weenie shriveled little short dick man.

They were laughing so hard they could barely get into there cars to leave. After they were completely out of sight I figured it was safe to leave. I had every intention of asking Rose about her friend on Monday. I'd have the whole weekend to figure out how to word my questions. I would do whatever it took to see that beautiful woman again. I threw my stuff in the car and when I sat down I opened my zipper and released the extremely painful erection that was still lingering. I stroked it twice and told myself I would fix it when I got home.

**

* * *

**

Well well well what do you think of that one?

**It's all up hill from here hahaha.**


	7. Chapter 7: Drunken Stupor

**I do not own twilight or it's characters they belong to stephanie meyer. **

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter. With the holidays i just didn't have time. I have to send a shout out to my beta Mandee (Edwards wife until death(only in these stories cuz he is human) and love forever in the real world) without her editing these chapters wouldn't be possible. She makes sure they don't suck too bad for you. lol **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Drunken Stupor**

**BPOV**

Yesterday's exam had me on edge wondering if it would come back with positive results. Rose decided to come over tonight and hang out hoping to take my mind off of it for a while. Rose had let Emmett borrow her car because his truck was still in the shop so I was going to have to go get her. Around nine, I dropped the kids off at her house and we headed back to my house kid free. Claire, Rose's "stepdaughter", she had helped Sam raise from a previous relationship of his, loved to watch her little sister and the kids.

_Ha whatever it's because you paid her well_

Claire and I both ended up getting something that way. I got time to hang with her "stepmom" without the worries of kids and she got money to do with whatever fifteen year olds did with their money.

Rose and I were playing name that tune eighties version. We still were tied and at some point one of us was going to have to loose.

_Keep telling yourself that dork._

At eleven thirty the game was all tied up but we never got to finish. Emmett had called completely drunk off his ass needing a ride home. After telling Rose how much he loved her for the tenth time, she was able to get him off the phone. We loaded up in the car and headed to Eclipse.

"Soooo I bet you wish he would let you know he loves you once in awhile huh." I giggled.

"Oh yes I feel so neglected all the time wondering if he really cares." Rose laughed as she rolled down the window so she could smoke.

"Why didn't you just drop him off and then come over instead of letting him take your car?" I rolled down my window so I could smoke with her.

"Cuz he has Edward with him and with Emmett in the car it pretty much becomes a two seater." She laughed obviously having a visual of Emmett driving her car.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me? I would have let you take my car I can't be around him?" I yelled at her and then took another drag off of my smoke. I had dreamt about him last night and woke up completely sweaty and turned on. I ended up taking a shower and relieving myself so I could go back to sleep. How was I going to manage seeing him again? Not only had he seen me naked the day before, but he was elbow deep in my vag. Besides, I had just spent the last two hours hanging with Rose and I looked like shit.

_Oh yes that's it exactly not that you want to jump his bones or anything_

She giggled. "Oh and why's that?" she asked as if she didn't know already.

"Gee maybe because just yesterday he was looking at my hoohoo and it will be fucking weird." I said hoping it was too dark for her to see my six shades of red I was now turning.

"OK yeah that's it I'm sure. It has nothing to do with the fact that you think he is fuckin sex on legs right?" she smiled at me all knowing and quite irritating I must say.  
"And further more hooker, I kept checking the floor to make sure that he wasn't going to slip on a wet spot before he even started the exam. So don't try to hide what you are thinking from me girl, I can read you like a book and let me just say he's a nice guy who is a hoot to be around. I'm not blind I can see how hot he is too...but his brother YOWSER!! and besides now you can finally meet Emmett and ask him why it is he doesn't love me one little bit."

We both started laughing. "Yeah it will be kind of nice to finally put a face to the dick stories." I said which only made us laugh more. She reached over and turned the radio and we spent the next fifteen minutes to the bar finishing our game. Of course it was still tied when I gave my keys to the valet.

I had only been to Eclipse once with Rose a few years back and it still looked the same. When you walked in, the bar was to the right and the dance floor to the left. You had to walk between the dance floor and bar before you could go up three steps to glass double doors. Once inside the pool tables and darts where to your left and the karaoke lounge on the right. At the end of the hall were the bathrooms and kitchen. Rose walked in front of me leading the way. She started roaring with laughter when she heard the singing coming from the karaoke lounge. I looked at her in confusion and she just shook her head.

"It's Emmett."

By then I could hear him singing the Joker by Steve Miller Band. He wasn't half bad but you could tell he was quite sloshed because he was slurring some of the words. We walked through the door and immediately saw Edward who looked like he would have crawled under the table from embarrassment if Emmett weren't standing right next to him. As the song ended Emmett happened to look in our direction. He was as huge as Rose had said. He was wearing black worn jeans and a red t-shirt. Emmett had to have toward over Edward by at least four inches and his arms where twice as big in width. He had brown hair and his eyes where almost as blue as the sea. I would have been completely scared shitless of him if Rose hadn't told me he was a complete teddy bear. He had just finished his song when he noticed Rose and me and nearly ran to her. He was completely plowed and it was oh so obvious.

"Hey baybee yer finawy here." Emmett said then gave her a big almost sloppy kiss on the lips. "And you brung my brover a date." he slapped Edward on the back. Edward just huffed in embarrassment, shook his head and then smiled at me.

"Emm this is Bella, Bella this is my Emm." Rosalie said as she wrapped one arm around his waist and used the other to rub his belly as he held her close.

"Hello Bellllaaaa it's nice to finawy meet you." the karaoke deejay called Emmett's name again to sing. "Oooh oooh baybee you wanna sing wif me I need back up?" Emmett started dragging Rose to the karaoke stage. She just shook her head and let him drag her to the MIC.

_Oh good leave me alone with the guy who saw my snatch. AWKWARD!!_

I took a seat across from Edward and almost instantly felt his eyes on my tits. I never looked at him instead I watched Rose and Emmett prepare to sing.

_Look all you want big boy that's all you get_

It was making me completely uncomfortable and when he spoke I jumped.

"Hello, I didn't get to properly introduce myself yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled and held out a hand for me to shake.

"Yes I know I was the one sprawled out before you remember." I said sarcastically and without even looking at him disregarded his hand.

_Sarcastically hunny you were rude as hell!_

"Is he always like this when he's drunk?" I giggled but still didn't look at Edward who was still staring at the girls.

"Nope" he popped the P. "he's so much worse." We both roared with laughter as Emmett got down on his knees, angled towards Rose, and started singing You've lost that loving feeling. Rose started motioning for us to come sing before Emmett was done with the first line. I looked at Edward, who was now mortified because I caught him staring at my chest, and he just shook his head No. When I jumped up to go over I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that his jaw dropped in amazement.

_Go girlfriend it's your birthday._

I hadn't sung that song with Rose since we were teenagers cruising down the freeway. I only hoped, I remembered the words so I didn't make a total ass of myself in front of Edward. I joined Rose at her Mic and started singing.

**Baby, baby, I get down on my knees for you.  
If you would only love me like you used to do, yeah.  
We had a love...a love...a love you don't find everyday.  
So don't...don't...don't...don't let it slip away.  
Baby (baby), baby (baby),**  
**I beg of you please (please), please (please)  
**

When we hit the high note together we couldn't even sing anymore we were laughing so hard. I had glanced over at Edward who was now sitting there staring at us with a huge grin on his face. OH BOY!!! If he keeps looking like that I may be in trouble.

_Cue panty soaking!_

The song ended, and with a little persuasion,

_Yeah promises for sex_

Emmett decided he had enough fun and it was time to leave. Rose was going to take Emmett home. Since there was only room for Rose and Emmett in her car, she volunteered me to take Edward home. After her and Edward got Emmett into the car, which I might add almost took an act of God to fit him inside of it with little help from him, she gave me directions to Edwards house. She leaned over to hug me and whispered in my ear.

"You'll thank me later." She pulled away and climbed into the car. "it's not that far out of your way. Call me later fucker." She yelled and waved as she pulled away.

_Nope not that far. Just five fucking miles out of the way. It was close._

Of course when I went to pick up the kids Rose wasn't home yet. Claire said Emmett wanted food so Rose stopped to get some. Probably knew I was going rip her a new ass for the Edward stunt. I was going to have to wait until tomorrow. She was sooo going to hear from me in the morning even if I had to go to her house. It wasn't bad enough she left me alone at the table but taking him home. FUUUUCK!!!!! The ride to his house was the most uncomfortable silence I had ever been in. I would have taken the silence back because, when I put the car in park, Edward cleared his throat and began to speak.

**EPOV**

The wood I was sporting, even though had let it out at the clinic, was getting more painful on the drive home. I couldn't stop thinking about the woman I just saw on my exam table. I pulled into my drive and shoved my dick back into my pants before getting out of the car. I thought I was going to die when it pushed against my zipper. It was so painful I knew that some kind of release was the only way to stop the throbbing.

I threw my shit down on the bench by the entryway when I entered my house and took the stairs in front of me two at a time. I was throwing my clothes off before I ever reached my bedroom. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I didn't even wait for the water to adjust from warm to hot before I climbed in. My cock was begging for friction. I leaned my head against the tile for support and grabbed my fully erect aching cock with my right hand. I stroked myself hard and fast as I pictured her spread open with me ramming her on my bed. Almost instantly I felt the pressure in my stomach starting to build so I reached down with my left hand and cupped my balls. Two more strokes and I came harder than I had done in a long time.

I waited until my breathing slowed and I could stand before quickly finishing my shower and getting out. I quickly dried off, threw on a pair of my boxer briefs and a t-shirt. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the leftover chicken from the night before and a six-pack. I'd have to drink her out of my memory. I must have passed out from the alcohol and I woke up around two when the TV went off air. I couldn't believe it I had my dick in my hand and was covered in my fluids. I must have relieved myself in my sleep during the dream I was having of her sucking me off.

_FUUCK! WHAT WAS THIS WOMAN DOING TO ME?_

I went upstairs to by bathroom, cleaned myself up and went to bed.

Emmett's call woke me up at eight thirty.

_FUCKER_

We hadn't seen each other in two weeks because his truck had been in the shop. He wanted me to go with him to the club but I hated Eclipse. It was the local hot spot and there was usually an hour-long line to get in. After ten minutes of listening to my huge ass brother begging, like a child in a toy shop throwing tantrum, I caved. I could just picture him jumping up and down as he told me he'd pick me up at seven After hanging up with Emmett, the night of restlessness was presenting itself so I went back to sleep.

At noon I woke up well rested and fully aware of my aching erection. I hit the shower and with thoughts of her I was able to quickly brought myself to release. I dried off, got dressed, and decided I better get a few things done before tonight. I knew Emmett and I would probably drink ourselves to a stupor and I wouldn't get a damn thing done tomorrow. By the time I had eaten, done some of the housework I had neglected and finished my paperwork it was six o'clock. I didn't want to end up sick because I drank on an empty stomach so I hurried and made me a turkey sandwich and cut up some fruit. I finished eating around six thirty and went upstairs to change. I threw on a dark blue worn pair of jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I heard Emmett honk as I was coming down the stairs. I grabbed my wallet and keys off the desk in the hall and headed to the door. Before even getting to the door I could hear 2 Live Crew blaring outside.

**ain't nothin' but a hoochie mama!  
(Hoodrat, hoodrat, hoochie mama!) **

Yeah you gotta love Emmett and his taste in music. I opened the door and talk about a complete cockblock. Emm was driving Rose's red VW bug. No pussy for me tonight riding in that car. As I climbed in and shut the door Emm slugged me in the arm.

"Slug bug red." Emmett yelled with a punch to my arm.

"Ow! Fuck Emm..you don't have to hit so god damned hard!" I yelled

"Oh poor wittle Eddie does your bagina hurt" he said is his most child like fucking annoying voice. "does Eddie have cramps?...There might be some Midol in the jockey box to help you out Eddie."

"Fuck off...asshole" I said as I turned to punch Emmett back but was overcome with laughter.

He had pushed the seat all the way back and his knees where still up to his chest. He looked like he should have cut a hole in the roof because his head had to be cocked to one side. With that came visuals of Emmett in a clown car and went into a Chris Farley movie moment that completely fit the setting. He looked like a fat man in a little coat.

"I thought you were getting your truck back today." I said through my laughter.

"The damn fan belt broke when they started it so it won't be done till Monday sometime." Emmett shifted his head to the other side and I laughed even harder.

"What's so funny asshole...are you panties on to tight?" I just shook my head because I couldn't speak from the laughter that was now emanating from me.

"You look like a fuckin homo driving this girly thing...are we picking up your boyfriend later?"

"No baby I just picked him up and he is definitely a bottom though because he is pretty much a vagina with legs." Emmett Roared with laughter and it shook the car.

"Rose thinks I look hot driving her car and I'll be the one getting some tonight while you and Rosie Palm get your freak on again." He was air jerking and waggling his eyebrows as he told me this.

"Well buddy the way I figure it, all the women are gonna think we are together anyways so I wasn't gettin my hopes too high" I told him as we turned on the street in front of the club.

I was glad to see there wasn't a line when we arrived. Emm threw the keys to the valet and we went inside. The place was already packed so while Emmett went to get the drinks I made my way to the Karaoke lounge and found us a table. The way the place was laid out I could see the bar. It looked like Emmett was ordering everything in the place. There were six shots, four beers, and a basket of cheese fries. As always, the waitress was flirting with him. She was wasting her time with him though, he has never liked silicone Barbie dolls and he paid no attention to her advances as he handed her the cash. Emmett picked up the huge tray and headed toward the table.

"New sex toy" I said motioning with my head to the waitress as he set the tray down. Emmett just shook his head as he placed the cheese fries on the table and handed me a bear and a shot.

"Not a chance bro. Rose is more than enough for me " he smiled. "all real unlike Barbie over there if you know what I mean." he waggled his eyebrows." I got all I need in her." he said as he set down and took a shot.

"You know bro I never thought after the shit Lauren pulled on me I would ever be able to find love again. I realize now that I never felt this way about Lauren. Not even for a second"

I shook my head in agreement "Lauren did pull a real number on you. Maybe her and Jessica should get together and go bowling." I laughed.

"That day I walked in to have lunch with you and saw her. Well it was love at first sight. I couldn't get her out of my head at all for the next week, and lucky you, you got to see me for lunch again so soon because I had to take her out to figure out what was going on in my damn head."

" Thank god I didn't have to beg and plead for too long to get her to go out with me because I was ready to visit your for lunch every fuckin day!"

"Well remind me to thank Rose later for helping me dodge that bullet". I chuckled and then took a shot. "Is she still with that looser Eric?" I asked as Emmett motioned to the waitress to bring three more rounds of shots.

"Fuck I don't know and don't really care man. I really am happy with Rose I love her so damn much. She is my whole world and I think I may ask her to marry me."

Emms smile reached his ears as he talked about her. As he rambled on and on about Rose I could see how happy he was to have found someone who treated him well, healed the pain and made him whole again. When Lauren had left him for a journalist she met in New York at one of her fashion shoots, it nearly destroyed him. I never thought he would get over that.

"What about you man any prospective in your future? You've been alone way to long bro. How long has it been since you had any pussy?" Emmett waggled his eyebrows and downed his second beer in one gulp as he asked me. I hated talking about Jessica. I thought we were going to be together forever.

_Fucking Mike Newton and that fucking whore._

Emmett gets way too vulgar and open when he gets too much in him. I knew he was about to reach his alcohol limit.

"Too long bro too long." I took my other shot "I haven't had any since Jessica." I downed half of my second beer in front of me.

"Jeeze man how the hell do you survive? I get it once or twice a day from Rose and sometimes that isn't even enough." Emmett laughed as the waitress brought the three more rounds of shots to the table. Emmett downed two and before I could answer he was headed to the karaoke stage.

_Yup he's hit his limit. Here we go._

I thought I was going to die of embarrassment before he ever finished his drunken rendition of the Joker. The alcohol had completely hit him in full half way through the song and he started slurring, swaying and bucking his hips. We were screwed. I knew I was too drunk to drive and Emmett was way too plastered to even think about walking to the table let alone drive a car. When Emmett finally stumbled back to the table and plopped in the chair I suggested he call Rose to come and get us.

"Heeeey baybee I lub you. Ed says I should call and see if you'd be soooo kind to come and pick uzzz up cuz I lub you and he thinks I've had waaaay to much to drink." Emmett said into the phone. I could hear Rose's laughter as he talked.

"Yesssss baybee I will wait for you forever cuz I lub you.. mua laters" He had a shitty love struck teenager grin on his face as he shut the phone.

"She'll be here in twempty to get us. I love her bro aaaaa lot." He leaned closer to me. "Do you know that she wants me to grow a goatee and do you know she is a very very naughty girl and has sex at yer work." He motioned for me to come even closer. I rolled my eyes and complied because Emmett is not one to argue with when he's drunk.

"Yeah in your supply closet last week." He looked around to make sure no one was listening before he continued.

"I walked in behind her and locked the door. She never knew what hit her. I kizzed that spot on her neck and she turned to jelly. She shocked the ssshit out of me when she turned round and droppted to her knees. I had to make her stop." He hiccuped and then took a swig off his beer before he continued.

"I didn't wanna end up blowen in her mouf. I lifted her up on the shelf and told her she had to be quiet. I spread her legs and licked, sucked and fingered her til she was almost screaming. Then I fucked her so hard I nearly pazed out." He roared with laughter and then sat strait back like he had been shot

"And that's why you had to replace the shelf…but I will give you some monies to pay for it cuz it was the bestest time ever.. I'm gonna go sing" He said as he slapped me on the back and preceded to the stage once again.

It was twelve and Emmett was completely making an ass of himself at the karaoke Mic. I was hoping Rose would get here soon to save me from hearing anymore about his sex life and his drunk singing ass. I wanted to get home and finally get some sleep now that my plan to drink her out of my mind was almost complete. I hadn't thought of her once until this moment so I must have drank Bella out of my mind once and for all. I knew I was home free and then…Rose and Bella came walking through the bar room door.

OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!

She was giggling with Rose and staring at Emmet who was still singing. She had on tight ass blue jeans and a t-shirt that hugged her mighty fine tits. My man down stairs had noticed as well at that moment that she was hot hot hot. Fuck hot to be exact. Rose and Bella noticed me and headed to where I was sitting. I hurried and adjusted myself before they got there.

Emmett nearly tacked Rose when he saw her. When he pulled her to the karaoke stage to sing, and got down on his knees, I just wanted to crawl under the table. Then I realized Bella had sat down and I had to do something. She looked so damn hot I wanted to jump over the table and fuck her right here in front of everybody. Who gives a shit if they didn't like it?

"Hello, I didn't get to properly introduce myself yesterday. I'm Edward Cullen." I held out my hand for her to shake just wanting any form of contact with this woman.

"Yes I know I was the one sprawled out before you remember." OOH feisty I like feisty. Hmm I wonder if she is feisty in the bed too my cock twitched at the thought.

"Is he always like this when he's drunk?" she asked me with a giggle.

"Nope he's so much worse." I said making her laugh hysterically and making her tits bounce, which I couldn't help but stare at. I must have stared at them for what seemed like forever, when I noticed her looking at me.

OK WHAT DID I MISS?

I realized Rose was waving us over but there was no way in hell I was getting up there. Bella shocked the shit out of me when she headed to the karaoke floor. I was completely dumbfounded by this woman. I was staring at her like a fucking schoolboy with a shit-eating grin on my face and a teenage erection to match. I nearly fell out of my chair when her and Rose started rolling on the floor while they sang.

When the song was over Rose leaned over and whispered something in Emm's ear. I can only guess what it was by how fast he decided it was time to leave. After helping shove Emmett in the car, I shut the door and realized Rose was giving Bella directions to my house. She was my ride?

_FUUUCK ME!!!! _

Alone in a car with her is not how I wanted to be. I didn't know if I could control myself in that close of proximity. How the hell was I going to keep the man downstairs from jumping up again and making himself known?

I didn't talk at all on the way to my house not knowing how my body would react. I decided if she said something to me then I would talk to her. The car ride was complete silence she never said anything like I was hoping. I was going completely crazy wanting to touch her, feel her, kiss her, suck on her. I kept having thoughts of telling her to pull the car over and then throwing her in the back seat and taking her hard and fierce. Thank god it was dark in her car or she might have seen the erection I had from all my thoughts.

When she parked the car in front of my house I knew I had to do something. It was my only shot and I couldn't let her just slip through my fingers. I would bet Rose had put this scenario in play and I couldn't waste it. Then it hit me.

_Hell fucking yes!!!!_

"Thank you for the ride I really do appreciate it." I said with a smile.

She didn't even look at me when she answered. "No problem. My Pleasure."

_Oh I'll show you pleasure_

I cleared my throat it was now or never and I had to take the chance.

"Sooo….do you think maybe I may have the pleasure of a dance at the New Years eve party?" her head snapped toward me jaw open. She blinked a few times before she answered. She looked like a deer stuck in the headlights. It was so fucking HOT!!!!

"I…I don't dance."

"I could make you." I smiled which made her giggle.

"I'm not scared of you." She huffed at me. Oooh I'm liking the feisty way too much and it made my now hard cock twitch. She needs to quit that or I'm going to have a hard time not fucking her right here.

"HMM…is that a challenge Ms. Kincaid?" I waggled my eyebrows knowing I had her right where I wanted.

Her mouth opened and closed once before she was able to smile. "I'll take the silence as a yes." I said as I opened the door and climbed out. She still looked completely….adorable.

"See you then Ms. Kincaid. I'll be expecting that dance." I shut the door and walked away.

* * *

**HMMM that was awquard wasn't it**

**So how are you liking it what do you think should happen with Edward and Bella?**

**Will he get her to dance? As always let me know what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8: Preparations

**I do not own twilight or it's characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**I've had a few ask who Mandee is. She is my awesomeness beta and my bestestest ever. **

**She is the comic relief and my editor and without her this story would suck!!!! haha**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8 Preparations**

"Hello?" Rosalie answered half asleep.

"YOU ARE SOOO FUUUCKING DEAD BEOTCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" I yelled at her.

Rose started laughing hysterically. "So you had a fun ride home then huh?."

"UM sooo not funny! It wasn't even close to fun. I thought the silence to his house was bad, but then fuck I can't even say it." I snorted.

"What don't leave me hanging what the fuck happened." She was still laughing.

"Well let's see not only did he thank me for the ride, but he also informed me that I was going to dance with him at the New Years Eve party."

"Sweet " She laughed. "See it will be fun." she proud fully exclaimed. "Your gonna get some… your gonna get some." She sang.

"I don't think so! I'm not going to have sex. My toys just fine thank you." I huffed.

"Whatever your so sexually frustrated I can smell you through the phone fucker." She laughed.

"Oh ha ha ha yep real fun a date with your boss… yippee." I said. Meanwhile my rational self was completely doing the happy dance.

_So not helping!!!!_

"After last night I may not have a job left." She huffed. "Mr. drunky pants decided to tell his brother about our closet sex." She yelled so Emmett could hear.

"Sorry babe" I heard him yell in the background.

"So how hung over is he?" I asked her with a giggle.

"BAD!" I heard a little laugh escape as she said it. "He barely made it to the bedroom before passing out last night."

"OH." I laughed.

"Look as far as Edward he's really not that bad. If I wasn't completely and totally in love with his brother… I'd do him." She yelled the last part so Emmett could hear her.

"Whatever!" Emmett said into the phone.

"What's the worst than can happen?" She Asked.

"HMM I don't know maybe same as always. I'll end up falling for the guy and getting hurt. Then you'll have to kick his ass which will piss off Emmett and then where will that leave us both huh?"

"I don't know I'll ask."

"What no don't do tha-," I said trying to stop her but it was too late I could hear her yell at Emmett.

"HEY EMM….EMM!" I heard a "what" as he got closer to her. "If Bella and Edward get involved and I have to kick his ass for hurting her will you leave me?"

"NOPE! It would be kinda fun to watch actually." He leaned over and said it into the phone as he was laughing.

"See? Maybe you will have fun with Edward and eventually be able to tell me if it's true that big dicks run in the family." She snickered. Emmett grabbed the phone from her.

"Never gonna happen! Mine is one of a kind. It should be in the Guinness Book of World Records." He said then handed the phone back to Rose.

"You got that right!" Rose giggled.

After talking a little more about the party and having Emmett put his two cents in about how I would be good for his brothers period and cramps, whatever that means, we said our goodbyes.

Rose called me the next Monday with the results from the STD test. Of course they were negative like she said they would be.

_THANK FUCKING GOD!!!!_

That meant I had to go to the damn party or loose the challenge. I had been dreading going now that Edward had decided I needed to dance with him. I lied when I told him I didn't dance hoping it would make him recoil from me.

COMPLETE BACKFIRE

It only made him want it more and what's worse is I did dance and very well. I danced professional from the age of three until I was seventeen so there was no backing out now. I just knew I didn't want to dance with him.

_Yeah, unless it's the horizontal mambo._

I had too many feelings for him that I didn't understand and I wasn't sure how strong they were. I feared dancing with him might make things worse. I would just have to prepare myself because there was no way Rose would let me out now.

After Rose got off work Friday, she brought Claire over to watch the kids so we could go outfit shopping. Apparently after talking to Emmett about everything that happened Saturday at the bar, they decided to make it their pet project and get Edward and me together. I now was her personal Barbie doll and dreading every fucking minute in the dress shop!!!

_Ha whatever you want to look drop dead sexy admit it! _

The first three, were absolutely "FUCKING HELL NO" dresses. I would have been wearing more in dental floss. After the second batch she sent back I told her I was done and not doing it. She was bringing me shit that looked like I should be walking the strip in Las Vegas. After protesting my protest we talked for a minute and I told her what I wanted to wear.

Before I even finished my sentence she turned and dashed out of the dressing room and was back in a flash. She had a green dress, a black dress and finally a beautiful dark blue one. I liked the blue one the best. It hugged me really well and was low cut. It showed off my cleavage very well and I wouldn't need a bra with it. It sat just above my knee and if I were too bend over very far you would see my ass.

IT WAS PERFECT!

_Yeah because you want him to fuck you hard and you know it._

I found a blue lace thong too go with it and pair of sling back platform shoes. Rose loved it so much that she got herself one in red because it was Emmett's favorite color. We paid for our purchases and headed back to Roses'.

"Are you going to dance with him then?" Rose smiled all knowing as we pulled into her driveway.

"I don't know maybe." I turned six shades of red as I answered and then sadness swept over me.

"What's wrong?" she looked at me concerned as she asked.

"I'm…I…I think I like him and it scares me. I've had two assholes Rose and I don't know if I have anything left to give." I felt the tears pierce the back of my eyes.

"Stop giving them the power over your life!" Rose huffed. "They were the ones who lost out and you have everything. I know it's hard to believe, but you will heal completely just like you did with Jake." She opened the door to my car and stepped out.

"I know it's just-" I started saying.

"Just nothing. You will fucking go to this party, have fun and play with Edward GOT IT!" she grabbed all of the bags from the car and shook mine at me. "Your happy ass is not getting out of this so I'm taking these with me. Then you have to come here to get ready and I'll drag your ass if I have to." She stuck her tongue out at me like a child and slammed the door. "I expect to see you here at seven o'clock prompt on Saturday got it?" she hollered as she walked away. A huge grin played across my lips and I just shook my head.

I had given myself a pep talk all morning and part of the afternoon as well about seeing him tonight. Damn Rose and that bet! I knew if I didn't show up at Roses' by seven she'd probably send Emmett to drag me back to her house kicking and screaming.

I jumped in the shower at six and by six-thirty I was showered, shaved in all the right places just in case, shampooed, and started completely freaking out. I only had about two hours before I would see him again. I was as giddy as a poor schoolgirl being able to buy Prada. I threw on some shorts and a tank top so I could change easily at Roses'.

I straitened my hair, not only to make it longer, but it would help keep my back warm since the dress was low cut. I have never had bangs and I didn't want my hair in my face so I used my round brush and a ton of hairspray to style it out of my face. I added a little makeup and used my purple eyeliner, which always made my green eyes more prominent. I applied a light pink watermelon flavored lip-gloss before giving up. I was as good as I was going to get.

Claire showed up ten minutes to seven and I headed to Roses'. She must have been waiting by the door because before I could knock she opened it.

"Ha I knew you would show," she said smiling at me.

"Like I had a choice. You probably would have sent your muscle to get me if I didn't." I giggled as she was dragging me to the bedroom by the hand.

"You know me so well." She said as we walked into her bedroom and released my hand. She had everything laid out on the bed including complimentary jewelry for each of us.

"I see you're prepared." I laughed.

"Where is Emmett anyway?" I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

"At Edwards." she giggled. "He said he didn't want to get in trouble by saying the wrong thing if we asked him how we look." We both laughed as she took her things and headed into her bathroom to change. We had been friends for many years but neither of us wanted to see the other naked so I changed in her bedroom. We zipped each other up, put on our jewelry and shoes before heading for the door.

"We may end up in the police station with these dresses on." Rose laughed when we were on our way out the door. I looked down at my self in confusion because we didn't look like hookers why would we go to jail?

"Why…were you planning on hooking tonight and just didn't tell me?" I smiled.

She laughed. "No because Emmett will end up getting jealous and kicking the shit out of the guys trying to get on me all night." I joined her in laughing as we headed to the car. She was so right we looked so damn good and I couldn't wait to see Edwards face.

We pulled into Eclipse and she gave her keys to the Valet. He took a little more time than necessary to get the keys from her.

_Yeah because he was checking out her tits._

As we walked into the club my stomach was in knots so I excused myself to the bathroom. I needed a minute before I could go and face him. I was so afraid he would be with someone else or worse not come at all. When I rounded the corner and climbed the stairs to the karaoke lounge I saw Emmett punch Edward in the shoulder. Rose was laughing at whatever the confrontation was about. She saw me and started waving me over. Edward looked up and a huge smile started moving across his face. He looked like a Sex God!

_I'M IN SOOO MUCH TROUBLE!_

**EPOV**

Emmett came over to my house at five-thirty. He didn't want to have any part of what was going to be happening at his house shortly. "One woman getting ready is bad enough but two that's hell!" he told me. We were watching a little football while we waited for seven to roll around and then we headed to Eclipse.

I had been antsy all day wanting to see her again. I had thought over my plan for the evening for the last few days. I wanted to feel her in my arms and that challenge I had for a dance was the perfect opportunity. I would wait for a slow song and then ask her to dance. I knew from what little Rose had told me, Bella couldn't refuse a bet so it was going to be like taking candy from a baby.

When we got to the club I looked around, but the girls had not yet arrived. The club was completely packed and nearly impossible to find a table. Emmett noticed one in the corner and he nearly ran to get it. Emmett and I decided to wait for the girls before ordering anything to drink. He went to sing while I waited impatiently for them to arrive.

Finally, at seven thirty I saw Rose walk through the door…Alone…and I was completely disappointed. I guess she wasn't coming, but oh well Rose was here and she looked HOT!!!! I knew she was my brother's girlfriend, but DAMN!!! I had never seen her look like that before. She was always dressed in her work scrubs and I never got to see her figure. My mouth dropped as she got closer and she just shook her head and laughed.

"It's not nice to drool over your brothers woman." I hadn't even realized my mouth was open until she reached up and pushed my chin closed. Just then Emmett slugged me in the arm.

"OW! Fucker" I growled at him.

"Stop eye fucking my girlfriend Eddie or next time it will be more than your arm." Emmett said as he pulled Rose to him. Rose started waving at someone in the air and I turned to see who it was. I completely froze. My beauty had come after all and HOLY FUCKING HELL!!!! She looked even just as hot as Rose. She had on a dark blue dress that showed a lot of skin everywhere. Her chest and back were bare and the dress was very short. It was hugging her ass so tight I couldn't contain my cock that was now fully awake. She had on a pair of sling back platforms that made her taller. I noticed that her legs looked incredibly long and the dark blue necklace she had on made her tits stand out more. It must have been slightly cold because her nipples where hard. Her makeup was incredibly alluring, as was her hair, which had been ironed straight. She looked completely fuckhot. I could see the other men in the club thinking the same thing as they watched her walk to the table. I was already starting to get irate at the other fuckers staring at her. She wasn't mine, but if I could have peed on her to show them she was with me I would have.

Emmett snatched her up and gave her a huge bear hug, which made her giggle. He sat her down and she took a seat next to me.

"Hello Edward." She smiled. God I will never make it through tonight with her looking like that.

"H-h-hello you look…" I ran my hand through my hair not being able to think. She just blushed and shook her head. Emmett had to ask me twice what I wanted to drink because I was lost in thought. Rose offered to go with Emmett after giving me a wink and a smile.

Bella caught me staring at her tits and blushed three shades of red, which only made her look more beautiful.

"I'm sorry please forgive me for rudely staring." I said. "Its just that you look." _Fuckably sexy_ I thought about saying but refrained. "stunning."

"Surprising isn't it." She laughed at herself.

"Yes it is…I mean…no it isn't" I ran my hand over my face and she just giggled again. Fuck I couldn't even talk what was wrong with me.

_You're a horny bastard and want to fuck her right here?_

"Thank you. You don't look half bad yourself." She licked her lips.

_God I want to be those lips right now_

Rose and Emm returned with the drinks and I thought I was safe to talk again but boy was I wrong. I was just climbing further and further into a hole as I spoke. Emmett and Rose were completely enjoying themselves at my expense. If Bella hadn't been laughing so hard I may have minded. Rose had told me she wanted me to order her and Bella drinks when the waitress came over. When I asked her what they wanted she told me she would tell me when the waitress showed up so that I wouldn't forget. Little did I know it was her plan to make me look like a complete idiot.

_Yeah like the staring and drooling wasn't doing it for you._

The waitress came over and after ordering two beers and two shots for Emmett and me. Rosalie said to order her and Bella a wet pussy. Before I knew it I was blurting it out:

"I'd like two wet pussy's please."

They were all rolling on the floor. I wanted to crawl under the table when I realized what I had said.

Rose and Bella decided to go dance together. Rose pulled Bella onto the dance floor leaving Emmett and me to talk but no words were spoken. All of a sudden Emmett shifted uncomfortably in his seat and adjusted himself. I looked to see what was making him so uncomfortable and nearly blew the load I was holding in. The girls were dancing with each other and the movements of their body's held me in my seat. Rose had her hands above her head with her eyes closed and Bella was grinding on her leg. She would dip down and back up letting her chest and Roses' bump each other. If you didn't know any better you would think they were together. Bella dipped down once more and switched places with Rose. It was the most seductive dance I had ever seen and caused me to become even harder than I already was. Emmett and I just sat there completely dumbstruck while Bella and Rose continued their seductive movements. Finally after two dances the girls came to sit back down. They were having fun and giggling uncontrollably. Emmett's arousal and mine were more noticeable than we had thought because Rose pointed it out.

"You boys enjoyed the show I see." Rose said as they sat down on Emmett's lap.

"Why don't you two go give us a show now? I'd love to see you two bump ass on the dance floor," Bella said which made them giggle more.

Emmett just shook his head and pulled Rose into a long kiss, which needed to be taken into a room. I excused myself to the bathroom and to get us another round of drinks. I splashed some cold water on my face and adjusted the old boy downstairs before going to the bar.

As I grabbed the drinks off the bar, the DJ decided to slow it down and started playing Big N Rich Holy Water. It was my chance to get that dance I wanted. I started walking back to the table with the drinks, but before I could get there Bella ran out the door with Rose on her heels. I looked at Emm and he just shrugged apologetically.

_What the Fuck just happened?_

I walked to the door and could see Rose comforting Bella. She was crying so I cracked the door open just enough to hear what they were saying.

"Why the fuck does this-" she caught a tear on her finger and held it up to Rose "still happen to me? It's been months and I don't even love him anymore. I'm in there with a good guy and then this." She wiped her face as Rose hugged her.

"It's ok it's to be expected. He hurt you so bad." Rose said as she handed her a smoke.

"Eight fucking months Rose eight! How long before it stops?"

"I don't know. I do know your much better than you were. I have never seen you as happy as I have tonight. Edward has really brought a smile to your face."

I couldn't wait any longer, I opened the door and stepped out, I had to go to her. They both looked up at me when the door slammed. Rose said something to her and she just shook her head no as I walked over to where they were. Rose met me about halfway and placed her hand on my chest stopping me.

"She's been hurt way to much already. I can tell she likes you and if you hurt her, boss or no boss, you'll deal with me." she looked back to Bella who smiled then Rose went back inside. Bella looked down at her hands as I approached her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I reached down and grabbed one of her hands in mine and pulled her into my chest.

"If I did someth-" she cut me off before I could finish.

"NO…no it's not you. Old memories that should be long gone." she was still looking down at her hands and I laced our fingers together.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I stroked her hair gently. I wanted to comfort her and make her smile like she had been thirty minutes ago.

"Un uh. I think I've ruined enough of your evening," she said sadly. I reached down, cupped her chin and turned her head toward me.

"My evening has been very enjoyable because of you." I gave her a crooked smile and she stepped back.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Don't thank me yet. It's all selfish motivation the reason I'm out here." Her face turned to confusion.

"I never got that dance Ms. Kincaid and I never give up on a challenge." I waggled my eyebrows." She smiled widely as she released my hand.

"You'll have to catch me first." She took off running toward the door.

Fuck this woman is going to kill me.

* * *

Rose and Bella so rock don't you think?

HMMM What do you think? How should the next chapter go?

What is going to happen to Edward and Bella now?


	9. Chapter 9: The Brawl

**I do not own twilight or its characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just sickly twisting them into my own little world. Please note this story is rated MA.**

**My bff and I had a discussion and decided you needed to see Rosalies point of view, so I've had to make this part into two really juicy chapters. Thanx Mandee cuz this chapter**

**would have not been possible without you lol. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: The Brawl

**RPOV **

I went back inside after letting Edward know where I stood on the matter of Bella. I knew she was falling for him already and I had to make sure he knew I would seriously beat his ass if he hurt her. I went looking for my boyfriend and found him on the dance floor shakin his moneymaker. I walked up behind him so that he couldn't see me. When I was close enough I grabbed hold of his hips from behind and started rubbing against him. He kept trying to turn to see who was behind him but I kept moving so that he couldn't see it was me. The more he turned the closer my hands got to the front of his pants. Before I could reach my goal he ripped my hands away and yelled, "I have a girlfriend, don't touch me!" When he turned around I had my hands on my hips and the biggest grin on my face. It took him a second or two to register the fact that it was me inappropriately groping him on the dance floor. "You're such a tease!" he yelled while grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to him. I raised my arms up around his neck (the best I could anyways) and tried to pull him down for a kiss. He pretended like he was trying to resist but I knew better. Instead of bending to meet me part way he just picked me up till I was close to his face which left my feet dangling in the air. While we were having our mini make out session on the dance floor, one of our favorite dance songs came on, Closer by Nine-inch nails. He placed me back on the floor in front of him, turned me around and started grinding against my ass. I don't know what it is about this song but it is such a turn on to be dancing with someone when it is playing. Emmett kept his body right up against mine and started singing the song into my ear and it sent shivers thru my body. So erotic…so seductive…so fucking hot. Grinding Emmett with my rear I could tell by his erection he was thoroughly enjoying himself. I raised my arm up behind me and tried to put it around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and someone tapped my shoulder

"So I see it didn't take you long to move on bitch"

Before I had time to respond to what was just said the asshole was lying on the floor with blood pouring from his nose and I was pushed behind Emmett's body.

"You got a fucking problem asshole?!" Emmett yelled

"My problems are with that whore right there!" He said as he pointed to me.

Before I could finish the descent I was taking around Emmett to punch Embry in the face, Emmett had already pulled Embry up from the floor and was punching him again. Emmett's fists were making a point with each connection.

"First of all…_punch_…you don't ever ..._punch_…call…_punch_… her…_punch_…that, if you have a problem…_punch_… with her…_punch_… you have a problem with me mother fucker!"

I really tried to concentrate on the fact that Emmett was fighting but all I could do was stare at his muscles flexing with the contact to Embry's face. They looked like they were going to rip the hem of his sleeve apart every time he drew his arm back.

DRAT I should have worn my shanties. (A combination of a sham wow and panties...very absorbent)

I was brought out of my fantasy moment when suddenly two other guys that I recognized as Paul and Quill were trying to pry Emmett off of Embry. Fists started flying all over the place and suddenly Paul jumped on Emmett's back and was trying to put him in a sleeper hold. I grabbed a beer bottle that was sitting on a table near the dance floor and slammed it into the side of Paul's head as hard as I could. He slid off of Emmett's back as he lost consciousness...

_YAY go me I just knocked that fucker out!!…Oh the adrenaline is flowing now.... _

I ran up to Quill and used the one move that Emmett had taught me during my one and only self defense lesson (since we couldn't keep our hands off of each other). I slammed my foot on top of his and as he bent forward (thankfully enough that I could reach his face) I gave him a right hook in the jaw.

_OUCH that fuckin hurt!! _

Before I could get another punch in Emmett grabbed me and moved me out of the way as he punched Quill in the other side of his head knocking him out. Emmett spun around and grabbed me holding me in a protective stance. He turned us in a circle (looking for more attackers I think) and stopped in the spot we had started in. Looking around I couldn't help but laugh...it was such a movie moment the two of us standing in the middle of the dance floor, three bodies laying on the ground and a group of people wrapped around us in a circle. Neither of us looked as if we had even been touched.

Emmett turned with a wary look in his eyes "are you ok".

He started inspecting my body to make sure there was no damage.

"Yes I am fine." I said as he grabbed my hand, causing me to wince, and saw that my knuckles were very red and swollen. He pulled my hand to his face and kissed it.

"I hate that stupid fucker" I said while pulling my hand back down to hold it tighter since the pain was now intensified.

"Well remind me to never get you mad at me. You have a pretty killer right hook!" he said with a chuckle.

Just then Bella and Edward walked up to the circle of people.

"What the fuck?" Edward said with confusion all over his face. "Did we miss the making of Mr. and Mrs. Smith 2?"

"Who the hell is this fucker?" Emmett asked me.

"He asked me out on a date about a year ago and I decided to go with him but I soon regretted it because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He called me for months after that wanting to go out and apologized for the way he acted and that it was just because he needed me. I started dating you and haven't heard anything from him since."

"Oh yeah…I remember you telling me about that fucker awhile ago" Bella cut in.

"Edward don't you recognize him?" I turned towards him when I asked.

"I don't recognize these two" he motioned to Paul and Quill "so I am assuming you are talking about the one covered in blood" he chuckled. "So no I can't say that I recognize him because his face is swollen but I am assuming he is that asshole I escorted out of the clinic for stalking you last year."

"Yes that would be this stupid son of a bitch." I stated with an irritated tone.

"Well, way to go Em...nice to see you got your balls back." Edward laughed.

"They haven't ever left Eddie boy, I got them right here if you wanna take a peek" Emmett stated with a grin as he grabbed his crotch.

"Ya know Em...I saw enough of your balls growing up...Why do you think I became a gynecologist...I would give anything to not have to see those again." Edward stated firmly as he motioned towards Emmett's package with a huge grin.

I really wish they would stop taking my attention back to Emmett's dick. I don't know if it's the adrenalin or the way Emmett's body looked when he was fighting, but I was so turned on by him right then. I could barely contain myself. Even the pain in my hand wasn't noticeable. I started rubbing my thighs together to get some kind of friction going to alleviate the ache I had between my legs.

_Do not pull Emmett into the nearest closet...Do not pull Emmett into the nearest closet_.

I chastised myself because this sure wasn't the moment for my inappropriate thoughts. But oh my, this has been a hot fucking night and it's not over yet.

The cops soon came and took all three of the unconscious men out of the club. They took down our information and would be contacting us the next day to follow up on what happened. The cop told me that since the restraining order I had on Embry was still in effect he would be going to jail. Edward and Bella went to the front to get us some drinks to celebrate. Emmett turned me around and hugged me close to him. "I'm so sorry babe. Please know that I would never let anyone hurt you". He whispered as he kissed the top of my head. I brought my face up to look at in his eyes and he leaned down and kissed me.

_Oh fuck it!!! _

I grabbed Emmett by the arm and dragged him down the hall as a band was headed to the stage to start playing.

"Where are we going babe?" He asked. "Shouldn't we have Edward check out your hand?"

"No!" I yelled as Emmett looked confused "I need you now…right now!"

Within minutes I had found an abandoned room full of furniture, old instruments, and supplies. I pulled him thru the door with me and locked it. Before I had time to do anything Emmett had me pressed against the door with his body.

"Fuuuuck! You were so hot out there." He said trying to catch his breath from the shock of my actions. Emmett's hands moved to my hips and held them firmly. His lips crushed into mine with urgent need. He started kissing along my jaw towards my ear. He urgently started to make his way down my neck. His teeth bit and nipped at my throat as the vibration coming through the walls intensified everything. I couldn't hold out any longer. I ran my fingers through his hair, gripped onto it tightly and roughly brought his lips back to mine. There was so much need behind this kiss and his lips sought mine out over and over,

"Mmm..... I like it when you are rough with me" Emmett moaned against my mouth.

I tilted my head and allowed him entry to my mouth. I sucked on his tongue and showed him how badly I wanted him. I held firm to his hair, pulling and pushing at the same time. He kept his mouth on mine, never breaking for a breath. It didn't matter, because in that moment, I needed him more than I needed air. I needed him more than anything and I could tell he wanted and needed me just as bad. His strong hands pushed my dress up farther than it had already risen until he finally reached my panties. Emmett ran his thumb over my slit, feeling the soaked fabric and moaned. My body shuddered with want and anticipation. I gripped his shirt, breaking our kiss for only a second as I lifted it over his head. He stood up straight, both of us gasping for air as I tossed his shirt to the floor. My fingers slid from his hair, tracing the pattern of his muscles over his shoulders, across his chest and down to the waistband of his jeans. All the while, Emmett's eyes held such intensity that I thought I would lose myself in them.

"This," I said pointing to his chest, "is fucking beautiful." I leaned in and began placing kisses along his chest. I moved to the right and licked, bit, and sucked on his nipple while pinching the other one with my left hand. I let my eyes flicker down to his obvious erection pressing against his zipper and I absentmindedly licked my lips. That was pretty much the key to his undoing. Quickly, he moved his hands from my hips to my inner thigh gripped my panties and ripped them off. I gasped as the cold air hit my wet pussy. He roughly grabbed my hips and dragged me, fully exposed, to the edge of a square table. He leaned in and sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, slowly releasing it through his teeth. My breathing became quick and heavy as I anticipated Emmett touching me. Emmett dropped to his knees, pushed me onto the table, and dove face first into my pussy. I gasped loudly and my fingers found grip in his hair once again. He gave one long lick up the entire length and I forgot to breathe. Each time he flicked his tongue over my clit I let out a tiny involuntary whimper.

"Fuck Em...you…make…me…feel…so…good." I panted.

His licks got more frantic and faster when I started rocking my hips to meet his tongue. I felt the familiar tingle start in my toes and concentrated on the feel of it moving up my twitching thighs. When it reached the point where Emmett's lips and tongue were devouring me, I surrendered to it. I threw my arms behind me to hold my weight as my back arched and my hips lifted off the table. I screamed his name until I no longer had the ability to speak. Emmett sucked my clit into his mouth and sent another orgasm surging thru my body instantly. I was sure that I just had an out of body experience, or maybe I just lost consciousness from not breathing. I was unable to move.

Emmett stood up slowly, his palms still resting on the tops of my quivering thighs; I stayed on the table for what seemed like an eternity just quivering.

"Are you ok?" He asked with a huge grin. All I could do was nod.

Once my breathing was almost normal again I reached up, slipped my hand into the waistband of his jeans and pulled him to me forcefully. I kissed his lips greedily. I heard a deep growl come from Emmett as he wrapped his hands around my dress to the zipper. He slid the zipper down with lightening speed and pulled my dress over my head. I wasn't able to wear a bra with this dress, so now I was completely naked waiting for him. I yanked on his jeans again, fumbling with the button and sliding the zipper down only to find that he wasn't wearing underwear.

_No batman, no Sponge Bob, no Spiderman boxer brief. Nothing! _

This would have saddened me normally but I wanted him so bad right now that I couldn't think straight. Maybe I suffered some mild brain damage from those moments without oxygen.

I lifted my head and one eyebrow at him in question, but in true Emmett fashion he just waggled his eyebrows. I leaned forward and pushed his jeans down as far as I could with my hand then used my toes to push them the rest of the way. "That's a handy little trick". He chuckled. He kicked them off his feet and walked back towards me slowly until his legs were between mine. I pushed him back with my uninjured hand and stood up and turned around, putting my back to Emmett. I was surveying the room, looking for a more comfortable spot, when I saw a red padded chair in the corner. I pulled him towards it and pushed him down into the chair with a little too much force. Thank god the chair was close enough to the wall to not tip him over. He pulled his knees together, and then he spun me around to face away from him, gripped my hips, and lowered me down onto his waiting cock. He was so hard and so large; I momentarily stilled myself needing time to adjust to his massive size. Using my toes for leverage, I lifted myself up just enough and slammed back down onto him. I heard him hiss and his hands quickly held onto my hips as I did it again and again. Emmett ran his hands up my ribs, over my shoulders and tilted my head to one side. He tilted my head to the side and started sucking on my neck and I started moving my hips. I involuntarily let out a few moans and started grinding my ass into his lap, causing a low moan to escape him. I felt his hips start to rock in rhythm with mine and let my head fall back to rest on his shoulder. I brought my arm up and around his neck for stability. Turning my face into his our lips met again. As I rode him, Emmett slid his hand around my body, up my stomach and massaged my breasts. He would pinch and pull my nipples harder every time my ass met his lap. The only sound was our labored breathing, moans, a few profanities and the slapping sound of our bodies coming together. I turned my head towards Emmett's neck and kissed him softly, sucking and licking the sweat that covered his skin. I felt my legs trembling from all the pumping action.

"Emmett?" I whispered between poundings. "I need more. I need you to fuck me harder." I breathed into his ear.

There wasn't a second of doubt or debate as to what I needed and what he would give me. He stood up with his arm around my waist, to keep our bodies locked together, and took me to a couch and bent me over it. He raised my arms over my head. My hands stretched out over the couch, hitting the wall.

He leaned over, pressing himself deeper inside me, "Yes, just like that." He whispered.

Oh. My. God. I whimpered with delight and felt myself get even wetter around him. The power from him furiously pounding me forced my eyes to close, my breath to get stuck in my throat and my nipples to harden even more. Emmett's grunts and my cries filled the quiet room. I felt the tingling begin. It seemed to radiate from every inch of my skin.

"Fuck!" Emmett said with such harshness that I didn't know if it was good or bad.

He reached around, coating his fingertips in my juices and rubbed my clit, making my tingling increase. Fuck.

"Oh, Emmett…Oh my god." I came with force but he didn't stop.

He leaned over my body, his weight pressing into me, his thrusting becoming faster and more erratic. Finally, the tingling pooled in my center again and sent me flailing and screaming over the edge. I chanted his name as wave after wave of pure ecstasy ignited my body. I felt the muscles in his chest tighten and knew he was coming, too. With his final push he pinched hard on my clit, causing a forth orgasm to rock my body. We lay across the side of the couch, sweaty and panting and not yet ready to remove ourselves from each other. After a few minutes, Emmett slid out of me. He helped me stand and spun me to face him. He pulled me tight to his body and kissed me gently.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Emmett asked sounding concerned

"Yeah in a hurts so good kind of way". I responded while trying to pull his lips back to mine. I finally ended the kiss and decided that we needed to get back to our friends. Emmett threw his clothes back on quickly. I pulled my dress back on and tried to smooth down my hair so that I didn't have that freshly fucked look going on.

"Will you zip me up?" I asked while wiping down the front of my dress and fidgeting with my hair. He zipped me and moved around to stand in front of me.

"Do I look okay?" I asked him for reassurance.

He came to me, kissed my forehead softly and whispered, "Completely fuckhot as always."

I couldn't help the smile that flashed across my face as I exited through the door with Emmett right behind me. Emmett pulled me to the dance floor and pretty much started to dry hump me on the spot before I could go find our friends. "My god Em, I am completely exhausted". I yelled towards his ear. "Hmm...I was hoping you were getting prepared for round two". He yelled back with a grin. Bella and Edward soon appeared next to us on the dance floor and began to dance. The song changed to Shake your Laffy Taffy and sure as shit when I looked at Bella she was already shaking her ass like a can of paint.

**

* * *

**

GO ROSE!!!!

**Bella dancing? What?**

**Just wait it gets better.**

**Bella and Edward next chapter.**

**Promise.**


	10. Chapter 10:Challenges

**This story is rated MA for it's content and is for adults.**

**I do not own twilight or it's characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks to my beta and dearest pain in the ass Mandee without you these chapters would look like rejects from webster lol**

**Thank you for all your reviews. **

**Here is the rest of the club scene. I decided you needed Bella and Edwards POV after all. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Challenges

EPOV

I followed after Bella into the club and nearly smacked into her when she abruptly stopped. Her eyes where wide and she had a concerned look on her face. I looked around trying to see what had got her so worried when I saw Emmett and Rose huddled inside of a circle of people.

_What the Fuck_

I grabbed Bellas hand and pushed us a path through the circle of people. We made our way through the mass and I couldn't believe what I saw. There where three grown men, each about five eight, dark skinned and muscular, lying beaten and bloody on the floor. My reflexes kicked in and I moved my body in front of Bella to protect her. She stood on her tiptoes and peaked above my shoulder to see.

"What the fuck?" I said confused.

"Who the hell is this fucker?" Emmett asked mildly annoyed.

"He asked me out on a date about a year ago and I decided to go with him but I soon regretted it because he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He called me for months after that wanting to go out and apologized for the way he acted and that it was just because he needed me. I haven't heard anything from him at all since we started dating." Rose said completely pissed and Bella moved around me.

"Oh yeah I remember you telling me about that fucker a while ago" Bella cut in.

"Yeah don't you recognize him Edward?" Rose asked as she turned towards me. I couldn't make out any features and he was completely knocked out and covered in his own blood. Emmett must have got him real good.

"Well I don't recognize these two so I am assuming you are talking about the one covered in blood. So no I can't say that I recognize him because his face is swollen but I am assuming he is that asshole I had escorted out of the clinic for stalking you last year.".

"Yes that would be that stupid son of a bitch." Irritated she stated.

"Well way to go Emm....nice to see you got your balls back." I laughed as the people left and returned to there dancing.

"They haven't ever left Eddie boy, I got them right here if you wanna take a peek" Emmet stated with a grin as he grabbed his crotch. I swear he'd do anything to touch him self in public.

"Ya know Emm...I saw enough of your balls growing up...Why do you think I became a gynecologist...I would give anything to not have to see those again." I motioned toward his dick he was gripping in his hand.

While Emmett and Rose spoke to the police Bella and I went to grab some drinks. After about 5 mintues we had a fresh round of drinks. I paid the bartender and handed one of the drinks to Bella. I reached down and grabbed her hand before leading her back to the table. I pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit before pushing it back in. I was completely taken aback when she grabbed my hand as I turned to go take my seat across the table.

"There is another chair right here if you'd like." She smiled at me and motioned to the chair next to her.

"Yes there does seem to be an empty one here." I gave her a crooked smile and sat down. "That crazy stalker of Roses must have some balls to pull that shit when she's with Emmett." I said as I nodded into the direction of the now empty floor. She started laughing and I couldn't help but furrow my brows at her in confusion.

"Emmett may have done the majority of damage but Rose has one hell of a right hook and by the looks of her hand I'd say she used it."

I gave her a crooked smile. "She can be feisty can't she?"

"mmm… she can… wish I could say the same." She frowned.

"From what I've seen you are quite feisty Ms. Kincaid." She rolled her eyes at me and scooted her chair closer.

"I wish I was more like Rose. She may have Emmett who can protect her but she has always been able to protect herself. I wish I was lucky enough to have either."

"I'll be your protector." It just came out before I could stop myself and the strangest look spread across her face. Why did I say that oh god she's going to run screaming from me? She's probably thinking I'm crazy or a stalker myself. I ran my hand through my hair and waited for her to bolt it out of there. She completely shocked me when a smile formed at her lips. I felt her grab my hand and lace our fingers together.

"Hmm. Dr. Edward Cullen OBGYN and personal bodyguard." She giggled and I just shrugged my shoulders. "So how long do you think Emmett and Rose will be before they get back?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends on how thorough Rose is on the examination." I shook my head and took a swig of my beer. "If she doesn't return…" I sat my beer down and placed my hand across my chest. "I as the newly appointed bodyguard will be more than happy to escort you home." She blushed and laid her head on my shoulder, which gave me great access to look at her tits.

_Wahoo!!! I know I'm a perv but I can't help it she's really hot_

I reached up and started stroking her hair like I did outside. God I could get used to this. Thirty-Five minutes later Emmett and Rose reappeared on the dance floor grinning from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes at Emmett and he just flipped me the bird before he started dry humping Rose on the dance floor. When Laffy Taffy started playing Bella jumped out of her seat.

"Come on I owe you a dance." I couldn't resist her with that look of excitement, or so I thought that's what it was on her face. Besides I was hoping she would give me a little of the action she had been doing to Rose earlier. I grabbed her hand and she led the way to the dance floor.

"I thought you couldn't dance." I yelled over the music and she blushed.

"If you can have sex you can dance." She stated matter-of-factly and I nearly passed out. I hadn't thought of it that way.

_Holy fuck I want to take her to my bedroom._

"Quit picturing me in the bedroom and dance with me?" She said and rolled her eyes as if she had read my mind. I just gave her a crooked smile and began to dance with her. I nearly lost myself when she turned around and started rubbing her ass on my erection I was trying to hide. I was mortified until she turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Very nice Dr. Cullen I guess large does run in the family." She said as she placed herself over the top of my leg. She then did the most erotic thing I have ever had done to me. She shimmied down my leg and on her way back up she stopped even with my cock, licked her lips, ran her hand up the back of my leg and squoze my ass all at the same time and in beat with the music. She made her way back up and rubbed her chest across my erection, my head flew back and I involuntarily let out a moan. I nearly lost it on the dance floor. I wanted to grab her and run to the nearest dark room and fuck her hard. By the smile on her face, she knew exactly what she was doing to me and it was making me even harder. She leaned in as though she was going to kiss me and I leaned toward her, but before I made contact with her lips, she moved around the back of me but not before whispering into my ear.

"I may be a cheap date Dr. Cullen but I'm not easy." I heard her giggle as the music stopped. She stepped around in front of me and placed her hands on her hips.

"If your going to challenge someone Edward make sure you can handle the game." She said before slapping my ass and walking toward the table.

I stood there in shock with my mouth hanging open which made Emmett and Rose laugh. Bella was smirking at me when I sat down at the table. I wasn't giving up that easy not with this woman who I wanted more than anything.

"You may have won this one, but that just brings on a new challenge for me." I said with a crooked grin and took a long drink of my beer.

"Oh and what might that be?" she asked before taking a drink of hers.

"Getting you to finish that dance in my bedroom." She spit beer all over Rose and Emmett who where now laughing hysterically. She turned to me with a worried look on her face.

"Hmm you look a little worried Ms. Kincaid are you not up for the challenge." I said smugly as I took another drink of my beer. She looked around the table to Rose and Emmett and a smile started forming at the edge of her lips.

"You should be the one who is worried bro?" Emmett said with that same damn smug look on his face.

"Yeah Emm why's that?" I sat my beer down when I said it. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Bellas smile got wider if that was possible.

"Everything kinky I know to do in the bedroom she taught me." Bella said triumphantly pointing to Rose. They all roared with laughter.

_Oh fuck I'm in trouble._

**BPOV**

Rose and I had come up with torturing Edward on the dance floor when I saw the erection he was sporting earlier. We had talked about it earlier in the night when we were dancing together.

_Or should I say torturing them as we danced._

Edwards face nearly had me dying laughing. He thought for sure he had me beat but thanks to good old girl power he was now scared. Men are so stupid sometimes. Once we realized they were sporting wood it was easy.

"Did you see those two?" I asked her. "If their dicks get any harder we could pole dance."

"No shit. You should have seen Edward when I came in he was actually drooling over me. Poor boy needs to get laid before he blows his load in his pants." Rose laughed as I dipped down in front of her.

"Emmett looks just as bad right now I think he's trying to catch flies." I motioned toward Emmett with my head that was sitting at the table jaw dropped. Rose and I giggled as we switched places so she could freak my leg.

"God it would be so much fun." I said shaking my head as I giggled.

"What would?" Rose asked as she came back up my leg.

"Making him cum in his pants for making that damn challenge."

"Do it! " she laughed. "You like him don't you?"

"Yeah I really do."

"Just do the whole dirty dancing thing when you get him on the dance floor. It will be easy I mean look at them." She said as she dipped down one more time. We both laughed at them staring at us nearly chocking on there own slobber. She was right I just had to wait until the right moment and take control.

When Laffy Taffy started playing I knew it was my chance. Rose had given me the do it now nod so I took a swig of my beer and asked him to dance.

"I thought you couldn't dance." He yelled over the music and when I told him "If you can have sex you can dance." I thought he was going to blow right then. I knew, by the look on his face, the shit was picturing me naked on his bed.

"Quit picturing me in the bedroom and dance with me?" This was going to be easy where as he already was as hard as a rock. I waited until I knew the song was half way through before I started really letting him have it. I flipped around and made damn sure my ass was contacting his erection IT WAS FUCKING HUGE I smiled. It's definitely genetic.

"Very nice Dr. Cullen I guess large does run in the family." I said as I straddled his leg. I had him and now all I had to do was real him in. I did a move I had been taught long ago. I shimmied down his leg and on my way back up I had a brilliant idea. I knew exactly what to do. I stopped even with his dick and when he looked down at me I licked my lips as if I was going to give him a blowjob. At the same time, for good measure, I ran my hand up the back of his leg to his ass and squoze. His eyes rolled in the back of his head.

_Yes you got him now. Go for the kill_

As I rose up I made damn sure to rub my chest across his erection. I smiled at the moan that escaped his mouth. I looked over and Rose and Emmett where nearly rolling on the floor. I leaned in slowly toward his mouth and waited for him to lean toward me. Right before we made contact I pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"I may be a cheap date Dr. Cullen but I'm not easy." I giggled as the music stopped. I stepped around in front of him and placed my hands on my hips.

"If your going to challenge someone Edward make sure you can play the game." I slapped his ass for good measure and walked away. I was completely worried when he told me he was going to get me to finish that dance in his bedroom. That is until I saw the evil look in Roses eye that said "that's it girl that'll teach him to mess with you."

**

* * *

**

Ok I know it was kind of repetitive but I hope you liked it.

**Next chapter Bella and Edward get frisky.**

**I have written chapters in advance and i can assure you twists and turns are ahead really huge ones.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Date

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Please note this story is rated MA for Content and **

**i have to thank Mandee even with all the stuff going on she had time to edit my chapter.**

**So the wait is over Edward and Bella's Date and EHEM other things**

**i know i've taken a long time to get here, but trust me it's worth it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: The DATE

**EPOV**

It had been two weeks since the New Years party and I couldn't stop thinking about her. It seemed every waking moment she was in my head. At first I was completely furious with the entire dance thing, but then it changed into want and need. I thought for sure I was going to win the dance challenge, but thanks to Emmett and Rose the score was Bella one me zero. I was however; putting every effort forward and planning on making her finish it in my bedroom.

I had asked Rose about her a couple of times to see how she was doing. Before I could ask about her anymore, Rose handed me her number and told me to give her a call. I had looked at the number for three hours just getting up the nerve to dial. I was worried she may not take my call or hang up on me. I had absolutely no idea what to say without looking pathetic and desperate.

_Fuck it I'll wing it_

I dialed her number

"Hello." A little voice answered.

"Hello is your mother home?"

"May I ask who's calling please?" politely the voice asked

"Edward…Edward Cullen"

"MOM…PHONE….IT'S THAT GUY YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO ROSE ABOUT" he yelled and I heard her shout as she ran to the phone.

"Mr. Cullen" She said trying to sound distant but it was almost impossible because I could almost hear the smile on her face.

"Hello Ms. Kincaid. I was wondering if you would be so kind and accompany me to dinner on Friday?" she said nothing it was just silent. I couldn't even hear anything and for a second I thought maybe she hung up on me until I heard the phone shift. _please let her say yes please let her say yes_ I kept chanting as the silence lingered.

"Friday?….In two days?…I believe I can arrange that." Her voice was almost giddy

_Yes…yes…yes_

"Wonderful…. shall I pick you up around seven?" I asked excitedly.

"Seven will be fine" she paused. "And Edward I haven't forgot what you said at the New Years party. You better bring it." She was giggling as she hung up the phone.

I just stared at the phone in disbelief for the longest time. I couldn't believe she was challenging me. The master of all challenges throughout my teenage years. The one who beat my friends and Emmett at any cost? Me? she was challenging me? Oh it's so on! Master I shall be.

_The only thing you're a master in lately is bating_

I was going to have to use every angle I had to get her. I had to make a plan of attack. First things first get through the date on Friday and see what my options were. I knew it would take a few dates, but damn it I wasn't loosing this challenge!

I had completely forgot to ask Bella her address, due to the shock of her words, so on Friday at work I ended up getting directions from Rose. Rose just laughed hysterically and shook her head as she wrote them down. I knew nothing of Bella's likes and dislikes so I also asked Rose for a little help. I thought for sure she would bust out laughing again, but I could see she was more than pleased to aid me. It was a very insightful conversation. Italian and Mexican were Bella's favorite foods and she hated getting flowers unless they were peach or purple roses. I wrote down all the information Rosalie was giving me and when I got home that night I made my plans for the date.

Friday, we were running late as usual, and I didn't finish with the last patient until five. I was cutting it close with time and I had to rush home to get ready. I needed at least a half hour of drive time both ways. I am not exactly sure how I managed it, but I was ready by six thirty.

I wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect. I had decided I would take her to Bella Italia in Port Angeles. I hadn't been there in years, but Emmett had told me it was still very romantic and elegant. There was a fabulous flower shop half way between my house and Bella's where I stopped and grabbed twelve long-stem peach roses. I had called them earlier in the day to make sure they could have them ready for me.

Promptly at seven I arrived at Bella's house. I took a huge breath and, unlike some, I walked to the door roses in hand. I rang the bell and ran my fingers through my hair nervously as I waited for her to answer. She looked completely stunning in her black dress. It was similar to the one she wore to the club, but was a lot more elegant and not so much skin was being revealed.

"Mr. Cullen." She said with a smile that reached her eyes.

"Ms. Kincaid." I replied with a crooked smile. "You look absolutely stunning. She blushed six shades of red. "These are for you." I handed her the roses. Her hand came up and covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Their beautiful Edward…thank you…. Please come in." she stepped aside and gestured with her hand" let me get these in some water before we go?" It was more of a question than a statement. I followed her in and shut the door behind me. She walked into the kitchen, which was to my left, and it was open so she was never out of my sight. Her kitchen was a lot smaller and quite a bit simpler than my own. The stove, cooking sink and cutting area sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by a half bar. A hanging rack was placed above the cooking area, where all her cooking utensils dangled. There was a small window on the outside wall with cute little chicken curtains draped from it and chicken decorations strategically placed in the kitchen to match. A refrigerator sat on one side of the window, with pictures and letters being held up by magnets, and on the right were the cupboards and a microwave. She had a small table, with four chairs and a highchair, which sat directly next to the bar.

"Shit!" she mumbled and I looked to where she was standing. She was trying to reach the vase on the top shelf of the cupboard. She was two inches shorter in her shoes than she was at the bar and even on her tiptoes couldn't reach. I stood there for a few seconds watching. It was actually quite sexy with her standing like that I had the urge to bend down just a little and look up her skirt, but shook it out of my head as I walked up behind her getting as close as possible and leaning my body into hers.

"Let me help you." I said reaching over her and grabbing the vase. She turned and blushed red again.

"Thank you." She said as I handed her the vase. She walked over to the sink and filled it half way before putting in the roses and setting it on the table. "You know peach roses are one of my favorites?" she turned to me with a smile.

"I thought about bringing red, but Rose told me it was a bad idea if I wanted another date." I gave her a crooked smile.

"I hate red roses." She said under her breath with a look of disgust on her face.

"Why?" I asked curiously. She seemed stunned at my question not knowing I heard her and rolled her eyes.

"They are overrated" she shook her head. "Them and diamonds I hate them too they don't mean anything like they used to." She walked past me toward the door and I followed her.

"You don't like diamonds either?" I shook my head in disbelief as we walked out the door. What woman doesn't like diamonds?

_This one obviously._

She turned and locked the door. I offered her my arm so I could escort her to the car. She shook her head with a smile and then laced her arm through mine. I opened her door and helped her in the car. I heard her mumble "unreal" under her breath as I shut the door.

**BPOV**

I was thinking a lot so the ride was quite silent as we drove. I couldn't help the negative thoughts that kept creeping into my mind. Edward was just like the others I had dated and they turned out to be users and jerks. I was fighting with my memories and myself. I kept telling myself; Rose had been working with him for four years and knows him well. If he were like the others she would never have encouraged me to go out with him. If those thoughts weren't in my mind the fact I was still completely in shock over how much of a gentleman he was would be instead. Opening and closing my door, offering his arm to lead me, or the fact the roses must have cost a ton. It wasn't like I hadn't been treated like this before. James did of course, on our first date; it was just somehow different with Edward.

I was brought out of my silence when I felt him staring at me, which made me flush. I turned to him and he had a huge smile on his face.

"What type of music do you like?" he said reaching for the radio knob.

"Anything. I like just about anything…. Well except…Enya I always feel like I need to go…"

_Oh my god what was I saying he doesn't need info like that._

I blushed and quickly turned back to the window so Edward couldn't see the horror on my face. He just laughed.

"Ok… No Enya" He said as he pushed a CD in. Jay Sean's Down started blaring from the CD and he quickly reached over to turn the volume down.

"No leave it." I said with a smile. "I like my music loud too." I shouted over the tunes. Edward just shrugged. It was an awesome CD it had a lot of the songs I loved on it. I didn't realize until I heard Edward laugh that I was jamming out in my seat and singing to Nickelback Gotta Be Somebody. I would have crawled into a hole if I could have.

_Fuck it_

I just kept singing even though I couldn't carry a tune that's just how I roll.

_Hahaha whatever_

**So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that**

"Sorry" I said flushing when the song was over. "I can't sing at all."

"No…I actually liked watching you eighties style it in my car." He laughed and I just rolled my eyes.

Just then we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Edward shut off the engine as I reached for the door to get out.

"Nuh uh uh. Ms Kincaid I open the doors in this car." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him again as he shut the door.

"You know I love it when you do that it is such a turn on…roll your eyes at me." Edward said sarcastically with a grin as he got out of the car. I was laughing when he opened my door and I took his offered hand.

"Shall we?" he said offering his arm to me. I laced my arm through his and the whole world disappeared. I was completely shocked when we entered the restaurant. It was beautiful. The walls were red and yellow and the floors carpeted. It had tables and chairs lined up and the grey tablecloths were covered in fruits and vegetables. There were also booths by the windows and the counter had bottles stacked behind it. I was completely shocked and couldn't move.

Edward must have sensed my amazement, because with his free hand he reached up and squeezed the hand I had laced through his arm. I looked at him and he gave me that drop dead gorgeous half smile which sent happy tingles down my spine and a wet spot between my thighs.

"Sorry…it's just so beautiful." I said apologetically as I looked at him.

"Yes it is." He said staring at me. Knowing he was not talking about the restaurant I just blushed and looked away.

A dark haired waitress, who couldn't keep her eyes off of Edward, led us to our table. He never even noticed her ogling as she took our orders. I ordered chicken Scampi, which is my favorite dish and I rarely get to eat. Edward ordered steamed mussels for after dinner, I immediately thought of something slimy, sandy, and icky in my mouth and it must have shown on my face. Edward just chuckled and also ordered bruschetta for me. He ordered Espresso Smoked duck breast for his main dish.

_YUCK!!! TO SAY THE LEAST SOMEONE PASS ME THE BUCKET_

The ogling brunette walked away to place our order and Edward just kept staring at me. Edward talked while we waited and I really have no idea what he said because I was too busy staring into his come fuck me eyes. We were the only two in the entire world at that moment and I let it engulf me completely. The food arrived quite promptly, or maybe I was just lost in time, along with the ogling provided by the waitress. I was very pleased to see Edward didn't acknowledge her at all.

"Soooo…I know so little about you personally." I took a bite of my chicken.

"What would you like to know?" He asked as he took a bite of poor Mr. Quakers.

_Your eating chicken seriously what's the difference. _My inner annoyance shook her head.

"What do you do for fun? Why gynecology? How do you deal with Rose on a daily basis?" I smiled as I twirled the noodles around my fork and then I said it "Why aren't you still married?"

_Shit now you've done it. _Inner annoyance crossed her arms and spat at me

"HMM many questions…Bella Swan Kincaid" He said without so much of a hint of feeling and I became worried." I looked up apologetically.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No its fine I just haven't talked about Jessica with anyone for a while." He took another bite of Mr. Quakers. "I met her in high school…and I was madly in love…or so I thought at the time…we dated all through our junior and senior years and got married right after graduation…." He stopped and took a drink of his wine. "I started medical school and I thought everything was going well, but I guess she got lonely." He wiped his face with his napkin and sat back in his chair. "Next thing I knew she was pregnant and leaving me for Mike Newton the babies father." He shrugged.

_Nice one Bella ruin the date way to go._ Inner annoyance said as she shut her room door and locked it.

I reached over and placed my hand on his "I'm sorry Edward…I can honestly say I know how you feel…we don't have to talk about it anymore."

He shook his head "its fine… actually it hurt at first, but I threw myself into my work and soon it was over…" He smiled, leaned forward and finished Mr. Quakers. "So, Bella why don't you tell me about you."

_Shit right of course…my story yippee_

"Um…Ok" I took a big sip of wine to chase the lump in my throat back down before I answered. I was over James, but it still ached sometimes.

_Fuck just spit it out so he can run if he wants_

"I have been married once and it was a mistake. I thought he was prince charming and he was… to me and fifteen other women." I took another sip of my drink hoping the tears burning my eyes would disappear.

"It must have been hard for you." Edward said with a frown.

"MMM. But I'm over it now and I think maybe I shouldn't talk anymore because I don't want to ruin our date." He watched as I took a piece of the brucshetta and ate it. Edward reached down and proceeded to eat a muscle.

_Do not puke do not puke!_

Edward chuckled after he swallowed it "I take it you don't' like muscles"

"Or oysters, snails, or anything else slimy and wet." I said with a grimace as I shook my head.

"Nothing wet and slimy at all?" he said with a raised eyebrow and gave me a crooked smile.

_Oh right hahaha. Except that._

"I bet there is at least one slimy and wet thing I could get you to put in your mouth." He said as he ate another muscle. I blushed six degrees of red knowing he was exactly right.

_Huh what _Rational self peeked out of her door.

"Edward." I half moaned as wetness flooded from me. He just gave me that sexy half smile I was starting to enjoy seeing. I cleared my throat knowing we had to get off this subject or I would be in deep trouble. I smiled and thank heavens the ogling waitress returned with the check. Edward didn't even look at her when he handed her his card. I took the last drink of my wine and a strange feeling came over me. The ogler came back with Edwards card immediately, and one more try to get his attention. I sat my drink down and realized Edward was staring at me like I was food and his eyes were piercing clean through me.

_Is it hot in here? Yes its definitely hot in here._

He was still staring at me like I was a meal. He put his card back in his wallet and as he rose to offer me his hand his eyes never left me.

"Shall we?" His voice was low and gruff and the wet spot to pooling was now becoming a lake between my legs.

_Holy fucking hell I'm in trouble._

**EPOV**

I don't know if it was the conversation about her not putting anything wet and slimy in her mouth, the way her lips looked as she ate, or the way her throat moved when she swallowed the last drink. I was unable to take my eyes off her as my cock started to grow and twitch in my pants. As we walked to my car I told myself to quit looking at her like food, but I was unable to. When we got to the car, my stare must have been affecting her, because she dropped her purse. She bent over to get it and I couldn't help the growl that seemed to escape me. What the hell was happening? She stood up and flushed from dropping her purse or that she heard my response I can't be sure. I helped her into the car and as I walked around to my side I tried to get control on myself. She was looking out her window when I climbed into the car and I couldn't help but work my way down her body with my eyes.

_Fuck me sideways_

I got to her legs and realized she was rubbing her thighs together and I knew I needed to be in her now. Without even registering what I was doing I started the car, put it in drive and gunned the engine.

"Edward…Wh..what are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"I want you now". I growled at her

"Edward I'm not…"

I cut her off "I promise we'll take it at your pace, but you are so damn hot and mouth watering I can't stand it…please."

_Fuck was I begging. _

"Where?" she said which completely caught me off guard.

"Where what?"

She giggled, "Where are we going?"

_Shit! Fuck_…

"My place, we're going to my place." I said with a smile and conviction.

"Ok" she whispered. Fuck yes here we go. It only took me ten minutes to get to my house from the restaurant. The ache in my cock had me going ninety all the way there. I parked in my driveway, got out, and went to her door. I pulled her out and nearly drug her to my front door.

"Edward" she laughed as I stopped and put my key in the lock.

"Sorry." I smiled up at her as I opened the door and led her through the entryway. She just shook her head at me. I shut the door behind us, and instantly my mouth found hers. I kissed her furiously and as her lips parted enough for me to enter I started fucking her mouth with my tongue. She pressed her body against me as tight as she could and pressed hungry kisses against my mouth. I ran my hands down her back, across her ass, and down her thighs which caused her to shiver. With slow circles I worked back up higher and higher, until my hands passed under the hem of her dress. I was soon gripping her bear ass and realized she was wearing a thong. The contact of bare skin made my erection jump in my pants. She let out another moan as she grabbed hold of my shirt and untucked it. Buttons went flying everywhere as she ripped it off my body and threw it to the floor. Reaching down I grabbed hold on the bottom of her dress and yanked it over her head not wanting to mess with the zipper. She was panting as I threw the dress on the floor.

_Holy Christ no bra._

Her nipples were hard and needing attention. My mouth went right to her hard nub and started flicking it with my tongue as my hands found her ass again. She threw her head back in pleasure and fisted her hands in my hair as I switched to the other side. I moved back to suck and lick her neck. She grabbed one of my hands from her ass and pushed it against her pussy and then found the button of my pants. With one hand still on her ass, I moved her panties aside and ran my finger up her length which caused her hands to still. She was so hot and wet that I couldn't wait any longer I needed to be inside of her. I stepped back and kicked off my shoes, unzipped my pants and in one motion pulled them and my boxer briefs down. When my cock sprung free, Bella licked her lips, and hit her knees. She had me engulfed in her mouth and was sucking and licking in all the right ways. She started at the base and licked from my shaft to my head, circled it with her tongue and then took me in her mouth so deep I hit the back of her throat. If she kept this up I wasn't going to last long. I sooo didn't want to stop her but reached down and pulled her to her feet and pushed her backwards until her back was against the handrail of the stairs. I laced my fingers through her panties and nearly tore them from her body. I parted her folds, found her clit and began rubbing circles as my tongue found her mouth once again. She was moaning and writhing against my touch and I could tell she was getting really close. She was so hot and wet my hand was covered with her juices. I pulled my hand back, raised it to my mouth and sucked my finger that had been rubbing her.

"God you taste good." I growled.

"How good?" But before I could answer she completely shocked me and grabbed my hand and tasted herself.

_Holy fucking hell_

"Fuuuck" I said as she pulled my finger back out of her mouth. Something happened at that moment and I went from animal to beast. I picked her up, sat her on the table by the handrail. I dropped to my knees and opened her legs. I didn't take my time working my way to where she wanted me. I literally dove face first into her pussy. She threw her legs over my shoulders for leverage as her head tilted backward and her back arched.

"oh…ung Edward"

I braced myself with one hand on the edge of the table and slipped two fingers from my other inside of her. Fuck she was tight. I found her sweet spot immediately

_THANK YOU ANATOMY CLASS_

I pumped my fingers hard and fast. It only took five stokes before she came.

"Edward…I..I'm gonna EDWAAARD!" she screamed and it was fucking hot as hell to hear. I continued pumping through her orgasm until she shook.

_EDWARD EDWARD HE'S OUR MAN IF HE CAN'T DO IT NO ONE CAN_

She was panting and could barely keep her balance as I helped her to the floor.

I grabbed her hand and turned her around. Fuck going to my bed the table was waist high and I could bend her over it. My cock was rock hard and twitched thinking about how tight she was and how good it was going to feel. She grabbed hold of the railing for leverage as I closed in on her body. I ran my hand from her shoulder blades down to her ass. I reached down grabbed the head of my dick and stroked myself a couple of times before lining it up. I wanted to ram that shit in hard and deep. I got the tip in before I realized she was tighter than I thought.

_Fuck!!!!!_

I wasn't going to fit. I wasn't small and I was going to tear Bella apart I couldn't do it.

"Bella, I can't do this without hurting you your too tight." I said as the head sat just inside the wet spot it wanted to go. I wanted this bad, but if I hurt her no matter how much I wanted it I would feel like shit. I felt her tense and before I could pull out she slammed backward taking me all the way in.

_ALLRIGHTY THEN_

MY GOD she covered me completely and I sure as hell wasn't going to last long. I grabbed onto her hips and started a steady pace. Quickly I felt her muscles tense around me so I reached down and started massaging her clit.

"MMM god yes Edward…I'm…oh…harder…faster" I moved my hand on her hip to her shoulder for better leverage and pumped hard and fast.

"I uh uh I'm gonna come." That was all it took for me and I felt my muscles start to tighten. I started rubbing her clit in circles as my balls got hard. It was coming fast.

"God yes…Edward I'm…oh…fuck yes…I'm. AHHHHH" as she came she locked down on me which triggered my own orgasm and a yell. My head fell against her back as we both panted and tried to catch our breath. I pulled out of her and helped her stand up.

"Holy hell that was….WOW!" she said as she turned around.

"Indeed it was" I ran my hand through my hair and looked down to find my shirt.

* * *

**WOW!!!!!**

**I told you it was worth the wait**

**That was some serious sex now wasn't it?**

**HMM was this a one nighter or do you think there should be more?**


	12. Chapter 12: Revelations

Rupture by Ms. Switzerland

-1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**So here is James back story. **

**Please note this story is rated MA for content.**

**I got to thank Mandee again without her this story would probably suck lol.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Revelations

BPOV

Edward held my hand all the way to my house. God the sex was amazing and so was he. I have never had multiple orgasms ever and he gave me three. I couldn't wait to tell Rose what had happened. Besides the sex being totally fucking awesome so was Edward and I wanted to see him again. As we approached my driveway I got a little worried. What if this one night is all I got from him? I don't know why but this caused an ache in my chest beyond belief. If I didn't get to be with him again I think I would go mad. He pulled up to my house and parked the car never letting go of my hand.

"Bella" I looked over and he was staring at me. "I feel like I need to apologize for tonight."

_Oh great. Yup he's regretting it and wanting far far away. My inner self thought as she grabbed a box of tissues and plopped on the couch._

"Why?" I turned back to window knowing if I stayed looking at him I would probably loose it.

He squoze my hand tightly. "I fucked you and that was not my intention at all this evening. I think maybe we should…" he paused.

_Oh god please don't say just be friends it will kill me_

"Bella please look at me."

I took a deep breath and swallowed against the lump in my throat before I turned toward him.

"Bella I think maybe we should…do this again sometime without fucking. I don't regret it only…I think you deserve gentleness and I was so ruff with you."

_What? My inner selves teary eyes bugged out of her head._

I was completely shocked he wanted to go out again and take things gentle. I agreed and for the next four months every weekend he showed me over and over again his gentleness. I couldn't get enough.

It had been months since the night at Edwards's house and things were going wonderful thanks to Rose. I had told her about the extreme sex I had with him that first night. After telling her, there was no way I could start a relationship, because of everything that happened in my past. Plus the fact Renee had decided to move to Florida with Phil, so I wouldn't have anyone to watch my kids. She decided to take matters into her own hands, knowing I was not about to involve the kids in my love life, she and Emmett took care of my kids every date. She had said something to me about _"you love him already Bella and I think he does you. I approve and you couldn't ask for anyone better. Goodness is a family trait."_

Rose was right as always Edward had shown me he was definitely different from James. I could see it now and I sure as hell didn't want to let go. We were now sitting in my driveway after celebrating our eighth-month anniversary, and I thought for sure I was hallucinating.

"Edward…you want me to go to New York with you for the medical conference in four months?"

"Or not" he said running his free hand through his hair as he turned away. I gave his hand I was holding a squeeze, which made him look back at me.

"Edward I would really love to go with you." I said with a huge smile. I could see the relief in his face. "I just don't' know what I would do with my children." He didn't say a thing just lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Then a huge smile formed on his lips.

"I've already taken care of that for you. Love."

"Edward…I can't have my children left with some stranger who I-"

"Emmett and Rose have agreed to watch them for you."

I was completely shocked "Edward…thank you…but Rose has done so much for me already I couldn't ask her-"

"You didn't ask her and neither did I she volunteered when she heard what I wanted to do."

"Oh" I said blushing.

_You are so dead Rose soooo dead._

"Hey you two... get a room." Rose shouted. I looked up and she was standing in my doorway with a huge grin on her face. I couldn't help but giggle and Edward rolled his eyes as he opened his door to get out.

"Rose." he said to her as he walked to my side and opened my door. He offered his hand and helped me out of the car. As he shut the door he looked at Rose again and got an evil gleam in his eye. Next thing I knew I was up against the car and his mouth was devouring mine.

"Bro…seriously dude…I'm gonna puke." Emmett said with a gagging noise from the door. Edward pulled away with a huge grin.

"I'll call you." He whispered. He flipped Emmett off as he got back in his car. I walked to my door with a huge ass smile, which soon disappeared.

"Bella we really need to talk." Rose said with concern on her face as I walked through the door.

"What is it Rose…what's wrong?" My voice broke as I said it.

"I'll go start the car babe." Emmett said passing me and shutting the front door behind him.

"It's James…" Rose started but JJ came out of his room to give me a hug. Rose took one look at JJ and clamed up. I had to hide the concerned look on my face. We had kept the kids out of my extracurricular activities and I could tell she wasn't about to start involving them now. Thank God!

"Tomorrow Bella. Lets talk…tomorrow. Be at my house tomorrow morning."

"Rosalie Hale!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Bella it's nothing. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye JJ. Thanks for being such a good helper"

"Your welcome aunt Rose." J.J. waived from under my arm.

She opened the door and before I could protest she was gone.

_Nothing my ass._ My inner self shook an angry fist in the air.

The next day I loaded up the kids and headed over to Rose's. I didn't sleep well wondering what the hell she had to say. When it came to James nothing about him was ever good. I pulled into her drive and Claire met me outside. She asked if it was ok to take the kids with her and Emily to the reservation. I helped her and Sam load the kids and waited until they left before I let the dread hit my face. If Rose wanted the kids out of here it was worse than I expected. I dragged my happy ass to the door and Emmett opened it before I could knock.

"Hey Bells…come in" he said with a concerned look on his face as he stepped aside. I walked right past him and headed to the living room where I was sure Rose would be. Emmett hollered from the door to Rose. Said he was going to Edwards and that he loved her before he left. Rose was setting down on her couch.

"What the fuck Rose what happened with James?"

"Bells sit down!"

"I don't want to fucking sit down. I know its bad you had the kids leave. Just fucking tell me." I yelled and started pacing in front of where she was sitting.

"Bells I really think you need to sit-"

I stopped in front of her and put my hands on my hips.

"Rosalie Hale I swear if you don't just tell me-" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ok…ok." She lifted her hands in defeat and shifted closer to the edge of the couch "So last night when you were out with Edward…an officer showed up at your door and grilled Emmett about James."

"An officer?" I said as I started pacing again

"Yeah so...Bells seriously sit down."

"Rose!" I motioned with my hand for her to continue before I started pacing again.

"It seems that James hasn't checked in with his parole officer and they're looking for him."

"Parole officer?" I stopped pacing and just stared at Rose confused. "James isn't on parole. He was off before I met him."

"Here's a shocker…he lied…he's been on parole ever since Victoria divorced him." Rose said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Wait! What? Victoria divorced him? He told me he divorced her." I said as I started pacing again.

_For god sake just stand still would you. _My inner self protested as she put on her running shoes.

"No she divorced him before he went into prison and you met him right after he got out." Rose stated matter-of-factly.

"No…he was in prison when he was younger." I said irate.

"Bella…he had only been out a few months when you met him. Victoria is the one that put James in prison eight years ago." I stopped pacing completely and just stared at Rose dumb founded. "He had been let out on parole six months before you met Bells"

"What?" I started pacing again knowing it was the only way I could think.

_FUCK! He really had me fooled I was such and idiot._

_You think?_ My inner annoyance said as she stood in the corner with a dunce hat.

"Bells…there's more. It seems that James wasn't arrested for what he said he was. He...uh…well, he was arrested for raping three small children."

I stopped dead in my tracks, gasped and covered my mouth with my hand as I went stone cold.

_Can't breathe…can't breathe...gonna pass out. _My inner self started breathing into a paper bag

I grabbed my chest and it's a damn good thing that when I stopped pacing I was in front of the one lounge chair in the front room or I would have landed on the floor when I collapsed.

"Wh...What do you mean he rrraped small children?" I swallowed hard and felt the tears pricking the back of my eyes.

"Small Bells…six, nine and eleven." She whispered.

"God…oh god…holy fuck…Rose…god" I said through the tears that had now started falling. Rose handed me a box of tissues and grabbed one for her before she continued.

"Yeah Bells…it seems that his first wife Victoria had an eleven year old little sister and James well, James would take her places and I guess for a year he was…you know not just touching her but he actually had sex with her." She wiped away some tears. "He told her if she ever said anything well you know how it goes."

I just nodded my head I was too much in shock to say anything.

Rose continued "Well fortunately, or unfortunately as the case was for James the girl hit puberty at nine and well she ended up pregnant-"

"Wait! What? The eleven year old had a child and James was the father?" I barely was able to say it before the dry heaving started.

Rose shook her head. "Um no thankfully she lost it but not before the little girl told her family and police what had happened."

"Dear God!" I gasped.

"Apparently he not only was doing stuff to Victoria's little sister but there were…also two neighborhood boys as well."

"BOYS?" I ran to the bathroom and started puking. I think my asshole came out my mouth.

"Here" Rose said as she handed me a cold wash cloth

"Fuck Rose" I said as I took the washcloth from her and wiped my forehead. "JJ…Rose…Oh dear god…JJ…I never left him alone with James, but what if…what if?" I started puking again. My god did I let a monster into my house or what.

_Ted Bundy looking pretty hot bout now isn't he_ my annoyance said before she stuck her head back in her barf pail.

"I was worried about that too." Rose said as she leaned over and grabbed my hair so it wouldn't get in the puke that wasn't stopping. "I asked the officer about signs and symptoms of children who have been abused like that and our kids don't have any of them."

I pulled my head out of the porcelain. "Are you sure Rose can you say for sure that JJ is unharmed?" I wiped my mouth with the cloth.

"Yes I honestly can say I truly believe that our kids have not been harmed by that monster." She said with a half smile.

I was completely out of puke so I stood up and flushed the toilet. I wiped my mouth again and walked back into the living room. Rose walked behind me and held onto my shoulder. We sat down on the couch and faced each other.

"So why are they looking for him Rose…he didn't…hurt another child did he?" I felt the blood leave my face as I asked. If he hurt another child I wouldn't be able to control myself.

Rose shook her head. "No. He has just disappeared completely and they can't find him. He's not at his place in Illinois and he quit his job. They thought maybe he came here."

"Oh Jesus Rose! Aspen." I jumped off the couch and nearly fell over the coffee table as I was running for the kitchen to use the phone. I felt Rose on my heels and when I reached the phone she put her hand on it before I could grab it.

"Bella…that's why Claire and Sam took the kids to the res. They know everything that is going on and know James face so if he shows up Sam with take care of it." She panted.

"Sam? You're counting on Sam to stop James? Please." I snickered and huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bells" Rose sat down at the kitchen table and pulled a chair out so I'd take a hint and sit down too. "Yes I am counting on Sam. No matter what happened between us he is still Emily's father and you know he has changed. He's grown up Bells and even though we aren't together he would never let anything happen to her or your kids either." She squeezed my hand for reassurance. "Besides the reservation is private land and so if say…James happens to show and one of the tribe members thinks he's…I don't know…a dear and accidentally shoots him, Well…oops there bad." She giggled which caused me to laugh. Then we went into hysterical jokes about all the things James could be mistaken for if he showed up. It may seem weird or strange but for whatever reason it seemed to help me calm down a little.

After we stopped giggling and came back to reality, Rose told me that the officer had asked for me to come to the station. He had left a card with her and she gave it to me. I decided since the kids where at the reservation and apparently safe, I would go to the police station.

It took everything I had to drag my ass out of the car. I had to go talk to some cop about a man I didn't know. Yes I married James, but the person Rose told me about was not him. James was a complete stranger and I was dreading any other information I was about to learn. I took a deep breath and walked into the station. I walked up to the man at the front counter, told him who I was and what I was there for. He told me to have a seat and he would let the detective know I was here. About ten minutes later a tall blond with gorgeous blue eyes, who didn't look a day over twenty-four, dressed in a suit and tie came out. He was actually quite handsome and he knew it by the way he walked.

_Handsome please girl he was hottt!_ My annoyance said as she licked her lips.

I would have said he was a lady's man except I saw the ring he had on his finger. I stood as he approached me.

"Mrs. Kincaid, I'm Jasper Whitlock the detective on your husband's case." I was completely dumbfounded by the use of the word husband as he extended his hand for me to shake.

"Hi please call me Bella." I said as I shook his hand. "I'd like to say it's nice to meet you detective but" I shrugged.

He smiled at me. "I understand. Let's go to my office where it's a little more private." He put his hand on the small of my back and led me into a room that looked more like it was used for interrogation.

"Please have a seat." He said as he shut the door.

"Look detective I don't know how I can help you I haven't seen James in over a year." I said as I sat down at the table.

"MMM…Yes we're just covering all our bases and since you're his wife-"

"EX-Wife" I stated firmly. He sat down across the table from me and smiled as he opened a folder.

"Well our records show that you Bella are still in fact his wife."

"Your records are wrong!" I said angrily "I divorced him two months after I kicked him out." He slid a paper toward me. It was a court document and

_FUCK!_

James hadn't signed the papers so I was still married.

_Shit…Edward_

"We just want to touch base with you and make sure you haven't seen or heard from him. We're pretty sure someone is helping him and whoever that is will be in serious trouble when we find them. Aiding and abetting is a serious crime." He had a sly smile on his face as he leaned back into his chair.

I suddenly felt like I was being accused.

"Do I need a lawyer detective?" I said shakily.

"Are you asking for one Mrs. Kincaid?"

_Mrs. Kincaid? Not good. _My inner annoyance said as she packed her suitcase.

"Look detective I didn't even know he was on parole. I thought he was done with that long before I met him. I didn't even know he hurt…"I swallowed hard "those children until today. I thought he was in prison for statutory rape." Tears started pricking my eyes. "If I would have known do you honestly think I would have let him near me or my son?" I yelled almost sobbing. I was angry. I felt like a suspect.

"I have seen people do many things for love Mrs. Kincaid even letting a man like your husband near their sons." He leaned forward and placed his hands on the table. "Do you know where your husband is Ma'am?"

"HE IS NOT MY HUSBAND!" I yelled as I slammed my hand down on the table. The paper he had shown me earlier went flying from the force. "AND YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS IF I KNEW WHERE HE WAS I'D TELL YOU!" Tears sprung from my eyes.

"You sure about that?" the detective asked sternly

"Yes" I choked out between sobs.

"Well since you are his wife I have to be sure you're not hiding him so I'm going to take you back to your place and have a look-see ok." He said as he handed me a box of tissues.

"Don't you need a warrant for that detective?" I sniffled and then wiped my face with a tissue.

He closed the folder with a smirk. "Do I need a warrant?"

I shook my head "No, you can search anywhere you want just find him before he…" I swallowed hard.

"Oh I'll find him and you can bet when I do he will never see the light of day again." He said as he stood up out of his chair. "Now how about we go check out your house."

When we got to my house, he walked me to the door and waited for me to unlock it. He pushed me aside and slowly opened the damn thing. I nearly jumped out of my skin when he pulled his gun out from under his jacket. He told me to stay put as he entered the house.

_No problem. After seeing that glock my feet are glued to the welcome mat._

After going through the house, seeing James was nowhere in sight, and making sure there was no trace of him anywhere; Detective Jasper Whitlock drove me back to the station. I knew there had to be more to why they were looking for him and I needed to know exactly what that was. It took everything I had to open my mouth and speak.

"Detective?" I stayed looking out my window

"Yes Bella"

_Oh back to Bella gee lucky me_

"My…James he's a real bad guy isn't he?"

"Yes he is." He said sympathetically.

"I didn't know…I truly didn't…if I would have I never would have let him in my life." There were tears pricking my eyes as I looked at him so I could see his face. It was stern and had no emotion as he answered.

"I sort of figured that after I searched your house and he wasn't there. I know you're telling me the truth." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said. I wasn't sure why, but him believing me I needed. "Is it true he..." I had to clear my throat. "That he hurt those little children?"

"Yes." He said with a growl as we pulled back in front of the station.

"Then why is he out on the streets? Why was he allowed to-"

"Because I didn't do my job." He cut me off

"Excuse me?" I questioned him.

He put the car in park and shifted in his seat so he was facing me.

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this car!" he said firmly and I nodded my head in agreement. "I was the one who arrested him." I gasped and stared at him in shock. I wanted to scream at him but then, I could tell he was remembering something by the look on his face. It was a horrible expression and it made my heart ache for the guy.

"I had that son of a bitch had him good with the fact he got that little girl pregnant." His hands gripped the steering wheel tight as he turned back forward and stared out of the windshield. "And with the two boys testimonies he was going away for a long long time, but then the poor girl lost the baby." He ran his hand over is face before he continued.

"I mean it's good she did because she was so young and fragile, but it was bad for our case. We were going to do an amniotic DNA test to prove the rape, but when she lost it all hope went out the window. We couldn't prove he was the father of the baby and had to lessen the charges." He released the steering wheel and clasped his hands together so tightly his knuckles started turning white. I could see the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"The bastard smiled…actually smiled the entire time we were in court. He knew he was only going to get the minimum…I was hoping someone would have killed him, but when I heard he had been released...I prayed to God he wouldn't hurt anyone else." He cleared his throat before looking at me.

"I'm sorry" is all I could muster up to say.

He smiled and then that serious look came back to his face. "I shouldn't have told you all that." He rubbed his face again. "I could get in lots of trouble for telling you what I just did-"

"Telling me what?" I said with a smiled.

He just nodded at me once before exiting the car and coming around to let me out.

"Detective?" I said as he was walking away.

He turned around "Yes Mrs. Kincaid." For whatever reason when he said that it made me grimace. I was going to have to change that last name quickly.

"Will you please let me know when you find him? I have two small children-" I had to swallow hard before the tears that were pricking my eyes started falling.

"You'll be the first to know." He said before turning around and walking into the police station.

**

* * *

**

Wow wasn't expecting that was you. James is truly a sick bastard.

yes I jumped through 5 months of the story. For good reason.

**If you added correctly Edward and Bella's trip to the big apple will be on their one-year anniversary.**

**Will they find James or not?**

**I'm not telling lol.**

12


	13. Chapter 13: Fulfilling the challenge

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**This story is MA for content**

**Ok I think you've waited long enough for another sex scene between Bella and Edward. So i'm posting a couple days early for your weekend.**

**I have to give a big shout out to my beta Mandee she has been going through a lot lately and yet still took time to edit the chapter so i could post it for you. **

**Thanx Mandee for this. Without your wise editing and critique on this story. Without it i would still have words like sparse in the story lol. **

**I keep getting asked about James. He will show eventually and i will most likely be in trouble when he does lol.**

**Now get reading**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Fulfilling the Challenge

I left the police station and started the hour drive to the reservation. Even though Emmett worked in forks for his construction company and could bring the kids, I needed the drive to clear my head. It was just barely the beginning of summer and the drive was beautiful. When I arrived at Sam's, Rose and Emmett were already there waiting. While the kids played down at first beach we went into Sam's house to talk. I hadn't liked Sam much, but after about an hour Rose, Emmett, Sam and I had decided the safest place for the kids in the day would be at the reservation. I agreed to the decision because I could see Sam had truly changed. He not only was responsible but he had also really grown up a lot. I was sure it had to do a lot with his wife Angela, as well as Rose threatening to keep him out of Emily's life. Angela was really sweet and down to earth and I really liked her. She enjoyed having the children around. I felt comfortable leaving my children with Claire because Angela would be there. I had figured Sam's willingness in the situation was because Rose had twisted his arm. Sam ended up talking about the kids and the situation I was facing and I realized he was doing it because he truly cared.

"Look Bella you were lied to and it's not your fault and anyone who thinks so…well they should be shot." He grinned and sat back in his chair.

"Thank…you Sam it's just I feel so foolish and stupid and I couldn't ask you to take care of my children after the way I treated you when you and Rose split." I looked at my hands in my lap.

"Bella I was young then…real young and stupid. Nothing mattered to me then but drinking and playing. It took me losing Rose and nearly loosing Emily to realize it. I hold nothing against you from back then. You had every right to treat me like shit." He said the last part with a crooked smile on his face.

"I honestly don't know what to say Sam other than…Thank You."

"It is truly an honor." He put his hand on his heart "and besides I truly hope he shows up on the reservation I need some target practice." He said while waggling his eyebrows and casting an evil smile. We all laughed. After thanking Sam and Angela one more time, Rose, Emmett and I loaded up the children and left. I knew things were going to change but I didn't realize by how much.

The next two days went by fine but it was now Friday and I needed a break. When Edward had called me this morning and asked me to dinner at his place, I jumped at the chance. I had decided not to say anything about James or what had happened until I could figure out what I was going to do. Besides my children, Edward was the only other thing in my life keeping me sane. I needed him now more than he knew. That's why I decided tonight was going to be all about Edward and I and nothing else in the world. I was going to make good on the challenge, he made so many months ago, in the dance club. I knew he had forgotten about it, but I sure hadn't. I was just hoping he would enjoy what I had planned. Rose had already agreed, after Emmett brought the kids from the reservation, that she would watch them at her house. Thank God I had Rose she was always saving me.

"Of course, don't I always? Are you planning on being late?" she said with a giggle.

"Rose, honestly why don't you just ask if I'm planning on having sex?" I huffed into the phone.

"Because I already know you are and it's more fun for me this way, but whatever, so are you planning on fucking his brains out?" She laughed hard.

"Seriously Rose?"

"Well I just want to know what you have planned."

"Rose you're not going to let it go are you?"

"NOPE" she popped the P.

"Fine…I'm…God…I'm planning on finishing that dance from the first date we had in his bedroom tonight ok" I growled in frustration and could feel the blush on my face.

"See Bells that didn't hurt now did it?" she giggled.

"I'm actually dying now but thanks."

"Have fun fucker and if you're planning on staying over call me." She hung up the phone still laughing.

I was still shaking my head and sure I was the color of a tomato when I hung up my end. I couldn't believe I was actually going to do this and that I told Rose. She would most likely tell Emmett and I was dreading him teasing me about it. Thankfully I had called Edward and asked him not to pick me up. After talking to Rose I was flustered. Ever since I had left the lingerie store earlier I had been sweating bullets and my nerves hadn't been cooperating. What I had bought was waaaay out of the norm. For hell sakes my bra and underwear…let's just say they were virtually nonexistent.

_Nonexistent? Nonexistent? Nonexistent would be an improvement. _My inner annoyance said as she was throwing on layer after layer of clothing.

_Ok fine_. So I thought the bra was like dental floss with nipple covers and the panties were a g-string, it was so not what I would normally wear, but it was the only thing that wouldn't show underneath my outfit I had purchased today at hot topic.

_If that's an outfit I'm a goddamn genie._ My annoyance said as she chained and locked the layers of clothes she had plastered on.

I had bought a black leather miniskirt that unzipped down the sides and was covered in silver beads. The shirt was a black and red halter-top that tied around my neck. I had topped off the outfit with a pair of black stiletto boots that zipped down the sides. As far as my makeup and hair well, don't even get my inner self started.

_Yeah cuz you look like you should be working on Hollywood boulevard._ She shook her head at me.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror before throwing on the trench coat I had also bought. I stuffed the handcuffs and blindfold into my purse and walked out my door. If I could go through with this it was going to be one hell of a night.

**EPOV**

Bella standing in a floor length trench coat at my door, telling me to turn around was not at all what I was expecting, when she had called me back earlier and told me to just order pizza. I couldn't imagine why she wouldn't want me to cook, but now I was anxious to find out. She reached up and pressed downward on my shoulder. I lowered to my knees and she came up behind me. She leaned forward and I could feel her breath on my ear as she spoke.

"Do you trust me Edward?"

"Yes of course I do," I said with a smile and then a blindfold went over my eyes.

_HOLY SHIT! _

I felt my entire body get hot as well as something else in my pants waking up. The rustling of fabric told me she was taking off her coat and she never said a word as I knelt there on the floor. I heard her shoes clacking on the hard wood as she moved back toward me. She ran her hand down my arm, grabbed my hand and with a tug she had me standing upright again.

"Edward, you are not allowed to talk until I tell you…if you understand just nod your head ok?" she said it quite nervously and it was actually kind of sexy.

I nodded. I had no idea what she had planned, but I liked it already.

"I'm going to lead you up the stairs now"

I just nodded. She led me up the stairs a little too carefully and the further we ascended the harder my cock became out of anticipation. She led me into my room and I was doing cartwheels inside. I knew my house like the back of my hand, so when I started moving toward the bed and she stopped me I was shocked.

"Uh uh uh. Edward not so fast" She said and pulled me to the right.

"But," I protested, which was so not a good idea.

"I _did not_ tell you it was ok to speak now did I"

_SHIT…RIGHT…NO TALKING_

I shook my head as my cock became fully erect.

"Now I'm going to have to punish you." She said and I could just picture her standing there with her hands on her hips.

_PUNISH ME?_ God why did that make me hot? She yanked on my arm again and I moved with her.

She pushed me down into one of the chairs I had at a desk in my room.

_SWEEEEET! _

I thought as a huge smile formed on my lips as my now anxious erection tried to bust out. She's going to ride me. This was going to be-

_What the fuck_

She was handcuffing my hands together behind the chair and I stiffened nervously. I was just about to open my mouth to protest when I felt her lips on mine.

"Trust me," she said. The seductiveness when she said it not only got my temperature boiling again but I relaxed. Sort of.

"Edward do you remember our first date?"

_Shit she had moved where was she._

I nodded remembering I hadn't been given permission to talk yet.

"Do you remember what happened on that date?" She said into my ear this time.

_Damn how is it that I'm not hearing her when she moves?_

I nodded because I remembered very well what she did on that dance floor that night. It was that image I used on a regular basis to relieve myself in the shower.

"Tell me what you remember Edward." She said seductively.

"I remember…" I had to clear my throat because she was now running her hand up the back of my neck and into my hair. "I remember you grinding me on the dance floor-"

"Did you like it Edward?" She grabbed onto my hair and pulled it tightly, which nearly made me cum in my pants.

"GOD YES! I loved it," I growled.

I felt her weight on my back as she leaned down around me and sucked on my ear and neck. I was panting when she pulled away.

"Tell me Edward… is that what you thought about when you would stroke yourself when you were alone?" She reached down and started rubbing my aching cock through my pants and my hips bucked of their own accord.

"Yes" I couldn't help the s dragging out because I was close to coming. She took her hand off me and a protesting gasp left my lips.

"I remember something else about that night Edward that you clearly have forgotten." She stated firmly.

"I haven't forgotten anything about that night I can assure you." I stated matter-of-factly and she giggled.

"Would you like to know what you have forgotten Edward?" she said as she ran her hands down my back and tugged on the handcuffs.

"Yes" I said on an intake of air because she had once again started rubbing my cock through my jeans. I threw my head back against her shoulder and again she stopped rubbing me. I was going to implode if this kept up.

"Bella, God… your killing me here." I growled. She giggled as she straddled herself across my lap and took off the blindfold. I tried to look down but she held my face firmly in her hands so I was looking into her eyes.

"How did it go again? Ah yes…you were going to get me to finish that dance in your bedroom isn't that how you said it?"

She moved off of me and I couldn't stop myself from tugging on the damn handcuffs. She was dressed so fucking hot my eyes bugged out of my skull. I had never seen her look so damn WOW dressed in all leather from head to toe and I wanted to touch her. She knew it too because she just giggled as her body started swaying to soundless music.

"Now Mr. Cullen I owe you that dance," She said as she untied her shirt from behind her neck and let the straps fall. "But I also owe you a punishment for talking when you weren't suppose to." She turned around so I was looking at her back when she removed her shirt. She let it fall and looked over her shoulder.

"So I am going to leave you handcuffed to that chair" She slid one zipper on her skirt down so it was open. "Until you can't stand it anymore and beg me to let you go." She said as she unzipped the other side and let the skirt fall to the floor.

"Jesus…Christ" I growled

She only had on this little skimpy underwear set that showed ever curve of her ass and only covered her extremely hard nipples. I yanked on the handcuffs again.

"Mr. Cullen?" She sauntered over to me and put her right boot on my leg, which gave me a full view of the front of her panties. I hissed as she undid the zipper slowly and removed the boot. When she followed with the left my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Is this what you had imagined when you made that challenge Mr. Cullen?" she asked as she reached around and undid her top. She let it fall to the floor and my mouth started to water picturing myself sucking on her nipples.

"Yes" I hissed through gritted teeth. "Please…god…I need to touch you."

"I think you can beg better than that Mr. Cullen." She dropped to her knees in front of me and undid the button to my pants one handed while she messaged her breast with the other.

"Dear God your killing me." I said as I yanked on the handcuffs again.

"You want to touch me?" she said as she unzipped my pants

"Yes" I said with a hiss

"Then beg. MR. Cullen." She reached down in my pants and released my erection. She ran her hand from the base to the tip and rubbed the wetness glistening on the end around the head before standing back up.

"FUUCK BELLA!" I winced at the loss of contact and she leaned in and kissed me.

"You want to touch me I want to hear you say it. Beg me to let you be in my pussy." She moved away from me, laced her fingers through her panties and took them off.

_FUUUCK ME!_

She was completely bare and glistening in the light.

"I want you now Bella…RIGHT FUCKING NOW! I want to fuck you hard now undo these damn things" I growled and with a smile and a giggle she quickly went to the desk, grabbed a key and undid the handcuffs. I stood up and yanked my shirt over my head before pointing to the bed.

"YOU…THERE…NOW" I growled and with another giggle she flew up on the bed and bounced on her knees.

"You'll think punishment." I said as I stripped my pants off which made her giggle.

I stalked over to the bed grabbed her legs and pulled her down onto her back.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" I said as I leaned down beside her.

She smiled, reached down and grabbed my cock "I can see what I do to you Mr. Cullen."

I grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. I realized she had brought the handcuffs with her and they were on the nightstand next to the bed.

_Oh hell yes._

I reached over and grabbed them. Bella realized what I was doing and with a huge smile on her face she pretended to struggle. I cuffed her right hand then her left to the headboard.

"My turn" I said and latched onto her nipple. She tossed her head back and moaned with pleasure. I licked and sucked on it until she was panting then I took the other one into my mouth. I gave it the same attention, but before I released it I nibble it gently.

"Oh God Edward"

"You like that you naughty girl?" I asked as I ran my hand down her stomach to her mound "what else does my naughty girl like?" I slipped one finger into her slit and ran it up and down the wetness.

"Fuck Bella you're so wet." She blushed as I moved my head in-between her legs. "I'm going to lick you dry." I said and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. I parted her folds and leaned in. I started licking her clit fast and furious with my tongue. She arched her back and screamed in pleasure. Whether it was what she had done to me, the handcuffs now on her, or the fact I was going to town like the energizer bunny on her, I knew by her body's movements she wasn't going to last long. I inserted two fingers and couldn't help but moan against her. She was really fucking wet and tight and it felt so damn good. I started pumping my fingers inside of her to match the rhythm of my tongue.

"OH…God…Edward…I'm close more please I need more."

I slid in a third finger and started pumping faster. I felt her start to tighten around me and so I sucked on her clit, which shot her over the edge. She screamed my name as she climaxed and I kept going until she started to shake.

"HOLY SHIT!" she said with a smile on her face. "That was-"

"It's not over yet baby," I said as I repositioned myself between her legs. I usually took my time getting in but not tonight. In one thrust I was inside and we both gasped. I pulled out and slammed back into her making her arch her back and giving me perfect access to her breasts. I cupped them both as I slid out and back into her again with the same force.

"I actually like these handcuffs." I said as I pinched her nipples with my fingers causing her to scream in pleasure.

"MMMeee ttto." She said as I slammed into her again.

I bent down and sucked on her nipple and nibble it one last time before I grabbed hold of her legs and threw them over my shoulders. Bella looked at me and smiled and I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"It's your turn to beg." I said before I pulled out and slammed into her hard and fast. I started a rhythm of deep hard and fast and too quickly I felt her muscles start to tighten. I released one of her legs off my shoulders so I could reach down and rub her clit.

"Edward…Edward…Oh God…Edward"

"Yes baby…that's it Bella…I want you to come for me." I said as my balls started to get tight

"EDWAAAAARD" she screamed as she came which triggered my own orgasm. I collapsed on her completely spent. When her breathing slowed I looked up and realized she still had the handcuffs on.

"Bella…shit…love where's the key and I'll release your arms?"

"Desk" she panted. I gently pulled out of her and went and got the key. I released her arms and pulled her into mine.

I loved this woman and I knew she was whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. There was no way I was ever letting her go.

* * *

**WHEW! That was intense. Do you like the dominating Bella?**

**Edward has such a dirty mouth doesn't he?**

**OK so next update in a week hopefully. I already wrote it but It all depends on my editing and i'm not going to bug Mandee because she does have lots of shit going on. I will post it when she gets the time to edit.**

**Have a good weekend :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**This story is rated MA for content**

**Ok get your tissues prepared you'll need them.**

**I'd like to Thank Mandee for everything she is very busy with personal shit helping out a friend in need ****and yet she takes the time to edit the chapters anyway. ****Thank you Mandee you're FUCKING AWESOME! (sending best wishes hope things get better and my prayers are with you)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Saying Goodbye

**BPOV**

Seven days, three hours, twenty-two minutes and six seconds since my night with Edward. It was the most exotic thing I have ever had done and it worked out very well indeed. I thought he was going to come before we ever got started especially when I took the blindfold off. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw what I was wearing. When he ordered me on the bed, after I released his handcuffs, I nearly had an orgasm. The look in his eyes was of lust and need and I reveled in the fact I got him that way. He was not gentle by any means but afterward he rubbed my wrists to make sure they weren't hurt and then held me in his arms until morning. I left Edwards knowing exactly where I wanted and needed to be, in his arms forever. Everything seemed going very well and happiness was in my hands. I was on cloud nine for the next two days but then things changed.

It had been almost two weeks since I learned about James and having my house searched, I was on pins and needles and wasn't doing my work very well. I felt like a prisoner in my own house. I would check and double-check the door and window locks three or four times a day. I knew they were locked, but I somehow couldn't feel safe knowing James was out there somewhere and Aspen or anyone of the children in Port Angeles could be his next target.

Two different times I had gotten into the shower over the last week and scrubbed myself raw nearly to bleeding. The thought I had been touched by such a vile, disgusting, man made me ill. I was trying to scrub myself clean, but realized I was just hurting myself and nearly driving myself insane in the process. Every day I would hope for that phone call that James had been caught and was sitting behind bars so I could relax. Every night I went to bed knowing James was still out there and doing only God knew what. Thank God my kids spent their days at the reservation so they didn't see how tightly wound I had become.

There was one more problem, I still hadn't figured out, that was also making me anxious and on the brink of insanity. How was I going to tell Edward about everything that had and was happening? God I was dreading it so much. I loved Edward and wanted to be with him, but between the James thing and my feelings of not only unseemliness but unworthiness of Edward, I was sure I couldn't have my dream anymore. When Edward found out who James really was, and the reality hit, I was sure he wouldn't want me anymore knowing I had let a monster touch me. I would make myself sick just thinking about it and end up vomiting until I had nothing left.

Edward had been so busy at work and we hadn't seen each other. We were only able to have short conversations on the phone when we had some spare time. I had been avoiding going to see him because I knew I had to tell Edward everything. I also knew that Edward would get hurt if James did something to me or someone I cared about. James might even hurt Edward and I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I had convinced myself no matter what happened I had to break it off…TODAY. No matter what I had to do to accomplish it including breaking mine and Edwards's hearts.

Edward had called me in the morning and told me he didn't have to work and asked if I could come see him. It had been one hell of a week without him and I got excited at first because I had missed him so much, but then I remembered what I needed to do. I was now standing in front of his house full of dread and tears ready to spill from my eyes. I loved him so much and never wanted to spend a day without him. I was going to have to let him go for his own safety and happiness. I shook my head clear of the tears piercing the back of my eyes and I knocked.

"Hey love," he said as he opened the door. "It's good to see you. I've missed you."

I stepped inside and he shut the door. He leaned in to kiss me and I quickly turned my head so he would hit my cheek. I knew what I was about to do would be hard enough without a kiss lingering on my lips.

"I've missed you too Edward." I said honestly and the tears started to well up in my eyes again.

He helped me remove my jacket and placed it on a hook. God I loved everything about this man, his eyes, his body, his mind and most of all his beautiful heart. I looked at him trying to memorize everything and store it in my mind knowing this would be the last time I got to see my beautiful angel. How was I going to tell this wonderful man goodbye?

"I wasn't sure you would be able to come see me today since it's not a weekend and you have the children." He said with an excited smile.

"Yes…the children" I said taking a good look around knowing this would be the last time I saw the inside of Edwards house.

I still couldn't believe how beautiful and large his home was. It was a two story home separated by an Oak staircase. Its five bedrooms, that were all upstairs, each had their own themes ranging from jungle to fairytale. Each one was maxed out with very expensive furniture, bedding, and all of them had walk in closets. There were two other baths, one was upstairs and it was the size of my apartment and the other was downstairs and just as enormous. The kitchen was very extravagant and wonderful, with its chrome appliances that looked brand spanking new and the cupboards were all done beautifully out of Oak and were very inviting. Edward put good use to the kitchen with his cooking. He said it needed to be the grandest and most elaborate room in the house. The indoor pool, game room, and spa, were all adjoined with the library and gym near the back of the house. Edwards study was just to the right of the stairs. Double doors, at the back of the study by his desk, led out into the garden and his beautiful and vast five-acres. Honestly his home was a palace and was fit for a queen. I would never see this place or Edward again and it was starting to suffocate me.

_Please please please don't do this_ my inner annoyance said on her knees in her tiara.

"Edward…I…we…need to talk." I said swallowing hard on the lump in my throat as well as trying to keep at bay the tears that were threatening to escape.

"Of course let's go sit in the study." With a now curious look on his face he grabbed my hand and led me into the room. He walked us over to the couch and sat down. I pulled my hand free before he was able to pull me down next to him, which made concern replace the curious look on his face.

"Edward…I" I swallowed hard trying to force the emotion threatening to escape back down. "I've learned something recently and…" before I could say anything else Edward started to smile which was quite unnerving considering the situation_._

"EMMETT!" he growled

"What about Emmett?" I asked confused.

"Emmett told you didn't he?" he questioned and stood up.

"Edward I haven't talked to Emmett…I'm trying to tell you-"

"I just thought…" he ran his hand through his hair. "I just thought Emmett told you" He said moving toward the study doorway.

"Told me what?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Nothing…nothing…Bella sit please let me get you some tea"

Before I could tell him I didn't want any tea he had already left the study. All I could do was sit here and wait. I was losing my nerve which was not a good thing. The longer I was near him the harder it was becoming to reaffirm why it was better for us not to be together. I was going to break any moment and I couldn't figure out what the hell he had thought Emmett had told me. God I couldn't concentrate. How am I going to live without Edward? What am I going to do about James? Should I run or stay here in Port Angeles? Will Edward be o.k.? What do I do if he doesn't let me go? I was lost in thought because next thing I knew Edward was holding a teacup and saucer in front of me.

"Bella…love…your tea"

"Sorry." I said as I took it from him. He sat down in front of me on the footstool.

"It's alright love…" he took a sip of tea. "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" he said with a smile.

"Edward" I sighed. "I'm still married, which I didn't know until twelve days ago and my apparent crazy psycho may be here in Port Angeles. I had to go talk to a detective and they have no idea where James is." I said it all so fast I wasn't sure if it was understandable until his concerned face turned to fury.

"Twelve days ago! Bella…why didn't you tell me this before now?" He said angrily as he sat his teacup down on the coffee table.

"Edward it's my problem to deal with not yours." I stated matter-of-factly as I sat my teacup down next to his.

He reached over and grabbed my hands. "Bella…Love…we're in a relationship and when you have a problem then it becomes mine as well"

"No…" I jumped up. "Why can't you just be furious with me for not telling you or upset because I'm still married? Or get angry and tell me to leave?" I said angrily through tears that had started to flow from my eyes.

"Bella…" Edward stood up and walked over to me. He reached up with his hand and wiped the tears falling from my face with his thumb. "I'm not angry with you…concerned yes…but not angry and you leaving is the last thing I want you to do." He leaned in and gently kissed my lips and I lost my breath. I was definitely going to miss his lips and the sweetness of his breath. The thought made me cry even more.

"Why…why would you still want me? I'm dirty." I whispered through the sobs.

_Damn it why couldn't he just be angry so I didn't have to hurt him?_

"Dirty?" He questioned "You're not dirty…" he shook his head in disbelief "and I don't want you to go because…I…um…"

_NONONONONO _

_I can't let him finish that sentence it will only make it worse._

I knew what he was going to say. I mean he had been calling me love for the last couple of months. He just had never said he loved me and there were many nights I wished he would, but not now. There was no way I was going to be able to leave without completely breaking his heart.

_PANICK ATTACK_

_Oh god I can't do this I love Edward too much. _

_No you've got to do it…it's the only way. _

I pushed on his chest moving me away from him "Edward…" I said stopping him before the L word came out. I could barely keep my footing because the room was now spinning. Maybe someday he will forgive me for what I'm about to do.

"I have lots of baggage Edward. I have two kids who are still very young, I have a crazy mother who should be ruling the fire pits of hell, and apparently I have a husband who likes children which I found out after my house had been searched because they thought I might be hiding him" I said and backed toward the study door.

_Please God...give me the strength to make it out of here_

"Bella… it doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does matter to me!" I yelled while sobbing. "It's too much. I could never ask you to…I'm dirty and not worthy of you because…you can't still want…" I couldn't form a coherent sentence because as fast I was backing up he was coming toward me and I knew if he caught me I couldn't go through with this.

_I had to leave NOW! _

I turned and quickly bolted to the front door before Edward could reach me. He was walking towards the doorway and I could hear his footsteps on the floor. I grabbed my coat off the hook as he rounded the corner.

"Bella don't…please stay and we can dis-"

"I lllove you Edward, but it's not fair to you. Not only the fact I'm still married to James, but children. I know if I ever let you in my children's lives you would be wonderful to them," I placed my hand on the doorknob and Edward just stood where he was facing me. "but they will only ever be just my children…I can't have anymore…ever and you deserve…to be a father…and if I don't leave now then you'll leave me…you'll end up getting nauseous thinking about how a child rapist has touched me…I know… because I get sick when I think about it…good bbye Edward." I sobbed.

My heart was breaking, I could barely breath and my knees where shaking ready to give out. I knew by the tears now running down Edwards face his heart was breaking too. I opened the door and walked outside, he called out to me before I could shut the door

"I love you Bella...please don't leave me."

I ran to my car as the tears started coming full force and I nearly tripped. I had just broken the heart of the one man I had ever really truly loved and was never going to be able to fix this. I could feel him standing in the doorway, but I knew if I looked I was done for. I drove away without a second glance and three corners down I had to pull over. I was afraid I was going to wreck because my vision was blurry from the tears streaming out of my eyes. I buried my head in my hands and was shaking uncontrollably as I broke down. God help me James was going to pay for this no matter what.

**EPOV**

When Bella first started talking I thought it was because Emmett had told her I was thinking about asking her and the children to move in with me. I had been so excited and wasn't planning on telling anyone until she said yes, but Emmett could see something was up. He wouldn't let it go until I spilled everything. I was going to ask her today when she came over and when she started talking I thought for sure the surprise was blown. Now I see it's not anything I had fathomed possible. Bella thinks leaving me is the best way to protect me from whatever nightmare she's in. God as soon as she started backing out of the study I knew she was leaving me and this was her way of saying goodbye. What was I going to do without her? I loved her and she was my entire world. She was the reason I woke up in the morning. She was my breath and without her I was sure to suffocate. I had to stop her, but before I could, she started saying things that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"I lllove you Edward, but it's not fair to you. Not only the fact I'm still married to James, but children. I know if I ever let you in my children's lives you would be wonderful to them, but they will only ever be just my children…I can't have anymore…ever and you deserve…to be a father…and if I don't leave now then you'll leave me…you'll end up getting nauseous thinking about how a child rapist has touched me…I know… because I get sick when I think about it…good bbye Edward."

I would never feel or think that way about her. It was all lies and she didn't mean it, but I was frozen from the ache now in my chest and tears where actually streaming down my face. I had never cried in my life but I was now. She opened the door and my damn feet wouldn't budge.

_Move toward her Edward stop her; hold her down, make her listen to you. Tell her you don't care about that! TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!_

I couldn't do it. Between her sobs and the tears that had started to flow down my cheek I was unable to move. My heart was breaking and the ache in my chest had glued me to the spot I was standing. Just before she walked out I did the only thing I could do.

"I love you Bella...please don't leave me." I pleaded as she shut the door.

I heard her car start and my feet finally moved and I ran to my door. I threw the door open and watched her leave without a second glance in my direction. My entire world was driving away and there was no way I would be able to live without her. I ran out onto the sidewalk and I watched as her taillights started to fade…fade…fade and stop.

_What the hell?_

I started running down the street toward her knowing I may have a second chance if I could just make it to her and get her to listen to me. As I neared her car I slowed down and I could see my poor Bella with her head buried in her hands. Her whole body was shaking from the sobs I could hear coming from the car.

_God she was sobbing, completely sobbing…in her car. _

She didn't want to be telling me goodbye anymore than I wanted her to go. There had to be another way than this. I opened her door and with a start she looked up at me.

"Bella…Love" I said and kneeled down on the ground next to her. I reached up and stroked her face with the back of my hand.

"Edward…what are you…I…I'm so sorry" she started sobbing again. I reached in and wrapped my arms around her.

"Bella…my dear Bella…I love you" I said and she broke down even more. I picked her up and slid her across the car into the passenger seat before climbing in. I drove her car back to my house, carried her inside and laid her on my bed. She was still sobbing when I lay down next to her and wrapped her into my arms.

"Shh love it will be ok. I promise we'll deal with this together." I whispered into her ear as I stroked her hair.

Bella cried herself to sleep in my arms and I just held her. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Why was she so afraid that her only resolve was to tell me goodbye. I couldn't bear to be without her no matter what the situation was from her past. Yes the fact she was still married we would have to deal with, but I could care less. I knew she hadn't been with him for over a year and as far as I was concerned they were no longer married. If James hurt her…I couldn't think about that now. I knew that the only way to keep her safe was to protect her by having her here with me. Bella started to wake so I gently leaned down and kissed her on her lips.

"Hey" she said sleepily "How long have I been sleeping?"

"About two hours" I said into her hair.

"Sorry" she said and started to move off of my chest. I held her in place which made her giggle.

"Edward…let me up please I need to use the restroom." She said through her smile.

"As long as you promise to come back in here and never try to leave me like that again" I said as I released my grip around her a little.

She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked into my eyes. "I promise to come back." She kissed me and I tightened my grip again. "Edward…I will be back and we can talk about what happened if you'd like. I will not be leaving you like that without talking first okay?"

I nodded and released my grip once more. Bella jumped off the bed and headed into the bathroom. I just lay there staring at the ceiling thinking I may still lose her. She said she would come back and talk… not stay for good. I had to get to the bottom of her dilemma so I could keep her in my arms forever.

"Edward…about…earlier-" she started to say when she came back in. "I just didn't want you to be involved…I love you too much…it would kill me to have you hurt over this…that's why I-"

"Bella…I know why you did it. I'm just not sure why you thought you had to" I said still staring at the ceiling. Bella came and sat down next to me on the bed and grabbed my hand.

"Edward…I thought it would be easier than being afraid of what might happen or what you would think of me"

"Think of you?" I asked confused.

"I'm dirty I let a vile man touch me" she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Bella I could care less about that. I love you and you are still exactly the same to me…beautiful." I said reaching up touching her face with my hand.

I could see Bella still had doubts and if I didn't do something very quickly, to show her I really didn't care, she would leave again.

"Move in with me. You and the kids move in here." I said turning onto my side so I could look at her. "With the security system it's safer and you won't be nearly as fearful as you are right this moment."

She blinked a couple of times before she spoke.

"Edward I…wow" she said and stood back up off the bed "That is so very sweet of you and it would be safer, but the children…well you haven't even met them yet don't you think that would be kind of a lot for them?"

"Maybe they wouldn't take it as hard as you think." I said with a shrug as I sat up on the bed.

"You may decide I'm really not as beautiful as you think once I tell you everything either." She sat back down and looked at her feet with tears in her eyes.

I ran my hand through my hair and then placed it under her chin and lifted it gently so she was looking at me "I will NEVER… not want you. There is nothing you can tell me that will make that change. I love you and I'm not letting you go without one hell of a fight." I said and the tears started falling down her cheek. I wiped them away with my thumb.

"Edward really you won't let me go?" She looked at me in disbelief and I leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Never… I will never let you go" I reiterated.

"Edward…I'd like you to meet my children."

"I'd love to"

I was actually nervous about meeting them. I knew everything about them by what she had told me, but to finally be meeting them was different. I was good with children, but if things worked out the way I wanted them to then they would be…well my children.

Bella grabbed my arm and drug me off the bed

"Love what are you doing?" I asked with a laugh.

"Now's as good of time as any." she said with a smile. "I have to go get them from La Push and you can go with me" She said as I got off the bed and started to follow her down the stairs.

"La Push...Beach? Why are they-"

"Oh…" she stopped and turned around to face me. "After the police searched my house Rose, Emmett, Sam, and I decided the reservation was the safest place for the children."

She went down the stairs with me right behind her and stopped at the bottom with her back facing me.

"Edward…I really didn't mean what I said earlier…the hurtful things I said-"

I turned her around so she was facing me again and kissed her lips gently before pulling her into my chest.

"I know." I said into her hair

She let out a sigh and lifted her head so she was looking into my eyes

"Will you ever be able to forgive me Edward?"

"I already have" I said and gently kissed her again.

Bella blushed and started toward the front door.

"Are you coming?" She said with her hand on the front door.

"Yes love I most certainly am."

**

* * *

**

*sniffles and whipes eyes with tissue*

**Please don't kill me I know it was sad but at least they stayed together.**

**Still no Sighting of James but don't worry he will make an appearance in the next chapter.**

**Please Review let me know what you think.**

**Check out the new blog for the story at rupturebyme(dot)blogspot(dot)com I will have teasers and uptdates on it for you**


	15. Chapter 15: He's Baaaack!

**As you know i don't own twilight or it's characters they are SM's...and if you haven't figured it out yet this story is rated M for it's content**

**I want to thank all of you who are reading the story are numbers are climbing. **

**I gotsta thank Mandee for being such a sweetie and getting the chapter edited as always without her it would sound lame lol. **

**I know you got lots going on girlie with the move and helping out S. so thanks a million for getting it done. **

**If you haven't heard yet Rupture now has a blog with all kinds of fab shit like a pic of Dr. Edward A. Cullen Yummie (thanx Rose) I'm also going to post the next chapters teaser each week so come check it out. rupturebyme(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**As i promised a visit from James. Enjoy the chapter and please don't kill me and my evil self bruhahaha**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: He's Baaaack!

EPOV

"Are you sure you want to come in with me Edward I really can manage?" Bella said as she climbed out of the car.

"Bella, I took the day off so I could be in there with you." I said climbing out of the drivers seat.

After our conversation yesterday at lunch I had to come with her to the station.

"_They want me to come in for a few more questions about James" _

"_It's probably just some follow up questions love, which is standard in this type of case" _

"_Yeah probably." _

"_Bella…I'll come with you tomorrow and I assure you everything will be fine." _

Of course when she went to argue I put a stop to it with my mouth. That always seamed to be a good distraction on her. The next morning before we left for the police station, I called work to check the schedule. I was just planning on having them rescheduling my morning appointments or canceling them all together. As it turned out the clinic was slow, and Rosalie could handle anything serious, so I took the day off to be by Bella's side.

"I can't believe how nervous this is making me." She said as I grabbed her hand and walked us to the entrance..

"It's very understandable that it would make you nervous. You said they nearly accused you of harboring a fugitive last time you where here." I opened the building door for her and we walked to the front desk.

She told the officer, who looked liked Barny Fife off Mayberry RFD, what she needed and then we took a seat. The station was quite busy and officers where scurrying around. After a couple of minutes "Barney Fife" strolled over and told us the detective was on a call and he would be out as soon as possible. After asking us if he could get us anything while we waited, and both Bella and I declining, "Barney Fife" went back over to stand behind the counter.

We had been waiting about ten minutes when Bella got antsy in her seat. I couldn't stand to see her like this and I knew there were no words I could say to help her be at ease, which honestly was really pissing me off. The longer we sat there the more anxious she became and pretty soon her entire right leg was bouncing up and down with anxiety.

"I think last weekend went well with your children don't you?" I asked trying to redirect her attention somewhere other than the waiting.

"Yeah it did." She said with a smile "J.J. hasn't shut up about it in a week. He wants to know when we can go play in the big pool again." She said with a laugh as she shook her head.

"I'm glad." I said as I gave her hand a squeeze. "I would love to have you there everyday if I could."

She smiled at me "I know and as soon as-"

"Eddie is that you?" a voice I would know anywhere said.

I smiled and stood up "Jazz what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." He said extending his hand for me to shake.

"I'm here with-"

"Mrs. Kincaid it's nice to see you again." Jasper said as he extended his hand to Bella who was now standing by my side looking back and forth between Jasper and me with a shocked look on her face.

"You two know each other?" I asked Bella as she shook Jaspers hand.

"I'm working her husbands case Eddie," He said as he clapped me on the back.

"Official or not Jazz he's her ex husband" I stated firmly

"Ok, Eddie ex husband it is." He laughed.

"Don't call me Eddie you know I hate it." I growled back at him.

"Yeah like that has ever stopped me in the past." He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Jazz is married to my sister Alice. He's a real pain in the ass but a good man." I smiled at Bella who was still in shock.

"He's your brother in law?" she half yelled.

"That I am, Eddie here is one of my closest and most annoying friends," Jazz replied with a laughed.

"Don't call me _EDDIE," _I growled.

"Shall we go into my office?" Jazz chuckled as he motioned us toward a door on his left. I had to nearly drag Bella as she was still in shock from the Jasper revelation. We went into what looked like an interrogation room instead of an office. It had one long table, four chairs and a standard police issue two-way mirror. I pulled a chair out for Bella and then took the seat next to her. Jazz sat across the table with his folder.

"Ms. Kincaid-"

"Swan…I want to go by Swan." She stated matter-of-factly

"Okaaay…Ms. Swan it is" Jasper said as he shook his head. "Would you like anything to drink? Water…coffee?" He asked but we just shook our heads no.

"Why have you called me back here detective?" Bella blurted out in frustration and I put my hand on her knee to try and calm her.

"Well Ms. Swan…we still haven't been able to locate your hus…" Jasper corrected himself because I had a scowl on my face "James and I was wondering if you could maybe shed some light on places he used to go." He flipped his standard yellow police issue note pad open.

"No…I wish I could, but it seems…I never really knew James that well." She sighed the last part.

"MMM…I see…how bout friends…did he have any friends here in Port Angeles?" Jasper asked while writing on his paper.

"No" Bella shook her head and I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Jazz, do you really have to do this? Bella didn't even know about James past until you informed her. If she knew something she would tell you." I gave her hand a squeeze and smiled.

Jasper looked up and ran his hand over his face "I know Eddie it's just standard procedure…I was hoping Bella here could maybe give us something more to check out…Every lead we have had has come back cold…He has no credit cards and a disposable cell so we can't find a warm trail anywhere."

"You sure he's still here in PA Jazz?"

"Yeah I'm sure. We've had a couple tips saying people saw him." He leaned back in his chair. "We checked them out and it's legit. I just wish I knew what he wanted or where he was going…I just can't figure out why he would come back here." Jazz sighed in defeat.

"Because…of…me" Bella whispered and we both looked at her in shock

"Bella…love…what do you mean?"

The tears started to flow from her eyes as she looked up. "I'm sorry…I didn't say anything before…I never thought he meant it…I really didn't" She said to Jasper before looking at me.

"Meant what Bella?" Jasper asked as I handed her a tissue from the box on the table.

"James told me once…after we were married…he would kill before going back to jail…even me"

"Fuck!" Jazz and I shouted in unison, which made Bella jump.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Angrily Jasper questioned.

She quickly looked at Jasper and then me. "He was really really drunk…and when I had asked him about it later he said he didn't remember…but not to worry because he would never hurt me…I chalked it up to drunken stupidity because I…loved him…"

"And why do you think it's different now Ms. Swan?" Jasper was writing quickly on his note pad as he asked.

"Now? He must think I'm the reason you're looking for him detective and he's here to shut me up." Bella started sobbing into her hands.

"Jazz is there anything you can do?" I said as I wrapped her whole body up in my arms.

"Unfortunately, there's not a damn thing I can do…" He scoffed.

"Nothing?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Not unless he shows his face or does something…" Jasper said as he flipped the notebook closed and stood up.

"So what? We wait for him t…" God I couldn't even finish that thought

"Eddie…I'm sorry, if I could put her under police protection I would." Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah…thanks…that makes me feel sooo much better Jazz," I laughed sarcastically.

"Look, Eddie…if we can find him he'll be arrested. He's facing four third degree felonies, but until then" he just shook his head as he moved toward the door.

"Fuck Jazz…"

"I feel ya man…I really do." He said running his hand over his face again. I stood Bella and me up and moved toward the door.

"All I can do is tell you if you or her see him to lock yourself somewhere safe and call me. I wish there was more I could do bro" He said sympathetically as he opened the door to let us out.

"Yeah Jazz…sure if we see him we'll call you." I said mockingly as I walked Bella and me out of the interrogation room.

"Edward!" Jazz shouted as I opened the main door to leave "_DON'T_ do anything stupid…If you see him you call me let me handle it."

I just nodded and walked Bella and me out toward the car.

_Yeah sure I'll call you Jazz after I rip that bastard's heart out._

**BPOV**

_JAMES WAS HERE FOR ME!_

I didn't want to believe it and never thought it would happen, but James had come back for me. I was in complete danger and it was only a matter of time before he would strike like the snake he was. I had completely broken down in the police station and couldn't stop crying. Edward had to nearly pack me out of that god-forsaken place. I was barely able to get hold of myself as we pulled out of the parking lot to leave.

"Bella…I think you and your children should come stay with me" He said in a growl as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Edward…I can't…even though it's a good decision, J.J. has been-"

"And James hurting you isn't going to do damage?" He yelled.

"Damn it Edward! I have fucking thought about what could or might happen?" I looked out my window so he wouldn't see the tears that were falling again.

I was completely stuck between a rock and hard place. J.J. and Aspen were at risk as much as I was, but no matter what my choice, it would have a negative affect on my children and their well being.

"Shit…Bella…I'm sorry…it's just that I'm scared. I love you and I feel fucking helpless." He said in defeat as he reached out and caressed my leg.

"And I don't? I'm scared shitless Edward" I stated quietly.

I heard Edward grunt and then he was dialing numbers on his cell, but I stayed looking out the window.

"Emm…hey…yeah….No…everything they can." Edward said and I could hear Emmett yelling on the other end of the phone but couldn't quite make it out. I turned toward Edward hoping to get a read off his face of what Emmett was shouting. Edwards face was grim as he spoke.

"Emm I know listen, Jazz is on it…yeah shocked the shit out of me to. I need a favor…can you put a security system in at Bella's…Now…"

I heard the curse that came from Emmett and Edward just smiled

"Oh right like you've never given me short notice on anything." Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Are you saying your not up for the challenge?" Edward quirked his eyebrow and grinned as I heard Emmett's yell.

Edward just laughed "good…thirty minutes…I'm going to go drop her off and check her place then I'll come by and get you…yeah. Ok bro thanks." He hung up and was still smiling as he looked at me. "That takes care of that and before you say anything it will make me feel better."

What could I say to that because it would make me feel better too? He reached down, grabbed my hand and kissed it gently before lacing our fingers together.

"Thank you Edward"

"Anything to keep you safe love"

He drove me to my house, and as he walked me to the door I couldn't breathe. Not because I was thinking about James, but because Edward was holding on to me so tightly.

"I'll go check it out you wait here." He said as I unlocked the door.

"Edward really I think-"

"STAY HERE!" He growled and opened the door.

_YES SIR _my inner annoyance saluted.

I folded my arms and sulked by the building. I mean honestly James could just as easy grab me from outside while Edward was Magnum PIing it through my house.

_SERIOUSLY!_

Five minutes later he opened the front door. "All clear" he said and stepped aside.

"Thanks Magnum good job" I said patting his chest and walking past him.

"Oh very funny." He said as he shut the door. He spun me around so I was facing him.

"Bella" he reached down and cupped my face "I have never felt like this about anyone. Even though we've only known each other a short time it feels like a lifetime. If I ever lost you…" he trailed off and I could see the tears in his eyes.

"I know, I feel exactly the same way"

He leaned down and gentle kissed my lips before releasing me. I protested with a sigh not wanting the contact to end.

"I'm going to go get Emmett and we'll Fort Knocks this place." He said with a laugh as he opened the door. "Lock this and don't open it until I get back!" He said sternly like I was a child.

"Okaaaay…Eddie" I saluted with a giggle and he just glared at me before shaking his head and shutting the door. I locked the deadbolt and then went to check the windows and made sure they were all locked as well.

I checked the clock and it was only noon. Rose wouldn't be bringing the kids home from the res until later. They usually arrived about six so I had a couple of hours to get caught up with my work. I decided to prepare lunch while I waited for Edward and Emmett to return. I turned on the oven and pulled out three pizzas from the freezer. Emmett and Edward could eat one each and the rest would be left over for the kids dinner. I had just put the pizzas on the oven sheets, so I could plaster it with more cheese, when Edward knocked on the front door so I could let him in.

"Wow that was fast I can't believe your back so soon" I yelled as I headed for the door knowing they could hear me. I unlocked the deadbolt.

"I guess I'll be calling you Mario Andretti from now-JAMES!"

* * *

***running for cover* I know it's a cliffy. I told you not to kill me.**

**I will have chapter 16 teaser on the blog so you can kill me after you read that lol.**

**I'll see you next week *fingers crossed* I am moving and hopefully can get the chapter posted by then.**

**I promise not to make you wait past Sunday, i swear!**


	16. Chapter 16: James Fists of Rage

**It's Saturday so it's time to update so here you go. **

**NOPE still don't own Twilight or the characters they belong to SM. **

**And due to the content of L/S/V this story is rated MA **

**As always thank you Mandee for your superb editing skills they ROCK! Where would I be (let alone anyone else) without you? In denial that's where lol. **

**I know your waiting to find out what happens with James so I'll shut up now just know this chapter** **is quite shocking so be prepared it's pretty intense.**

* * *

Chapter 16: James Fists of Rage

BPOV

I slammed the door shut and tried to lock the dead bolt. James kicked the door and the thing flew open with such force it broke the hinges. I couldn't get out of the way fast enough and the damn door hit me right in the nose breaking it. Blood started gushing immediately and was going everywhere. I could barely see from the pain as I turned and tried to run. James caught me by the arm and threw me to the ground causing the blood from my nose to spatter. He kicked me in the stomach so hard I spit a blood trail as I slid across the floor. I didn't stop until I slammed into the kitchen counter. I scrambled to my hands and knees and started crawling across the floor. James kicked me in the stomach again causing me to vomit blood. He didn't even wait for me to finish before kicking me onto my side. He yanked on my arms and legs quickly flipping me over onto my back.

"BELLA!" He said angrily as he kicked me in the ribs.

I gasped for air as he punched me in the face.

"I've missed you" He leaned down to kiss me and I turned my head. He slapped me across the face. "IS THAT ANYWAY TO GREAT YOUR HUSBAND? I THINK A PROPER GREETING IS IN ORDER DON'T YOU?" He spat in my face with a yell. Quickly he climbed on top of me and put a knife to my throat. He grabbed my face again with his free hand and forced me to kiss him.

"James please." I pleaded after he let my face go "Please dddon't"

"James please…dddon't" he mocked and slammed my head into the floor. "I'm not surprised you fucking went to the cops." He put the knife in his pocket before picking up my head and slamming it into the floor again.

"James I swear I didn't go-"

"DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" He punched my ribs where he kicked me knocking my breath out of me again and making pain shoot clear through my body.

"I've been watching you…waiting…and do you know what I saw Bella? DO YOU!"

I could only shake my head because I was still trying to catch my breath. Sure at least one rib was broken by how much it was hurting.

"NO? NOT ONLY DID I SEE YOU LEAVE THE POLICE STATION, BUT BEFORE THAT…I WATCHED YOU… I FOLLOWED YOU…TO THAT FUCKERS HOUSE" He slapped me again before moving the knife back to my throat.

"AND…YOU…WERE…FUCKING HIM!" he said running the knife down between my breasts, across my stomach and stopped on top of my pants. He leaned down and I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Now I'm going to fuck this." He said through a growl as he pushed the knife against my pants zipper.

It wasn't the sheer pleasure he was getting from this, or the fact I was hurt and bleeding that scared me. It was the empty stare in his eyes as he released me and stood up.

_I'm going to die today._

I thought as he grabbed me by the hair and started dragging me toward the bedroom.

_JAMES IS GOING TO KILL ME!_

As James pulled me down the hall I was screaming for him to let me go and dragging my feet trying to slow him down. I could barely breathe from the injuries I already had, and even though it hurt like a bitch, I kept struggling. I started kicking my legs and trying to pivot myself around so I could kick him. The harder I fought the angrier he got, but I didn't care.

"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARD…LET…ME…GO!" I yelled and kicked the table in the hall knocking the phone off of it and shattering the lamp.

"I'M NOT FUCKING DONE WITH YOU YET!" He growled and yanked on my hair harder.

We were almost to the bedroom and I had to get away, knowing if he shut us in I was dead. My adrenaline coursing through my body jacked up another notch and I grabbed hold of the doorjamb. As he yanked on me I held on with both my hands, which pivoted me around so I was now facing him. I could feel my fingers starting to slip and knew I had only one shot. I was hoping if I hurt him he would release me and I could get away. I bent one of my legs and planted my foot down on the floor. I lifted the other and kicked him as hard as I could in the kneecap. James released me so he could grab his leg. I scrambled backwards through the hall on my hands and legs like a crab.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU…BITCH YOU HEAR ME…YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" James hollered in pain.

I knew if I could just make it outside I could get away. As I crawled toward the kitchen I saw the phone I had knocked off the table.

_Call the police!_

I grabbed the cord attached to the handset and pulled the rest of the phone toward me. I dialed 911 and pulled myself into the bathroom.

Pick up pick up pick up

"_Nine-one-one- operator whats your-"_

The line went dead. James combat boots were at my feet and I looked up. He was twirling the cord he ripped from the phone. All I could do was stare at the evil smile on his lips. He kicked me in the ribs, leg and stomach, before kicking me in the head nearly knocking me out cold. James picked me up and carried me to the bedroom where he hurled me onto the bed. I was in so much pain I couldn't move and was barely breathing. I slowly opened my eyes and realized I couldn't see out of the one on the side James had kicked my head. He tied my hands to the headboard with the phone cord, cut the access off and then tied my feet to the posts so they were spread.

"There…that's better," he said as he pulled the last knot tight on my foot. My mouth was swollen and I could taste the blood on my tongue from my cuts as I spoke.

"James please don't do this," I begged in a barely understandable voice.

His eyes just glared at me as he yanked his shirt over his head. James undid his pants and slid them and his boxers down as he walked over to me. I started crying as I realized what was about to happen.

_Please God just let this end quickly_

My face started stinging as the tears ran through the cuts and my head started to pulsate. James climbed up on the bed, straddled my waist, and put the knife to my throat. He reached down with his other hand and grabbed hold of his erection.

"MMM I like you tied down," he said as he started stroking himself.

I couldn't help the sob that left my mouth and I started to shake uncontrollably. James stopped stroking himself and punched me in the face before clamping his hand over my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" he said as he took the knife from my throat. He slowly slid it inside the collar of my shirt and sliced my shirt and bra open. He moved my shirt and bra off my skin with the end of the knife exposing me.

"NO!" I said muffled under his hand still covering my mouth and yanked on the ties, which just caused pain to ripple through my shoulders and upper body.

"You fucking slut you asked for this…you let him put his dick in you." He said as he removed his hand from my mouth and undid my pants button.

"James please stop" I cried out. He cut my pants and underwear off of me cutting my right leg open in the process. The pain from the cut rippled through me and I couldn't help but scream. James just laughed and I could feel the blood running down my leg. James licked his way back up my body to my breasts. I had to hold back the vomit that was trying to escape as James started circling my nipple with his tongue. He put the knife down next to my head and grabbed my other breast. He was squeezing it so hard it hurt and I bit my lip until I tasted blood so I wouldn't scream again.

"You like that don't you…you fucking slut?" He said moving his hand down my stomach and put his hands between my legs. I opened my eyes which was a bad idea because I ended up getting sicker as I watched James molest me with his fingers. He leaned down and started sucking on my breast again. I couldn't stifle the scream this time as he bit my breast. I closed my eyes hoping to shut out everything. I started to pray.

_God I know I have done many things that I am not proud of. I know I am going to die today and I'm o.k. with that just please take care of my children. Please watch over them. Please God let them go to Rose or my family and not foster care. I want them to grow up healthy and happy. Help Edward move on knowing I loved him and I would want him to be happy._

"Look at me" he slapped me across the face with his free hand, but I kept my eyes shut. James put the knife back to my throat. I could feel every ounce of pain in my body and was begging God to just take me as he re-positioned his body so he was now between my legs. I could feel his erection near my entrance and I squeezed my eyes even tighter closed knowing James hated it when I didn't look at him during sex. I was hoping he would just kill me.

"LOOK AT ME YOU WHORE OR I'LL CUT YOUR EYES OPEN!" He shouted and cut my cheek with his knife.

My eyes flew open as I screamed out in pain.

**EPOV**

I pulled into Bella's driveway with Emmett so we could install the security system. The front door was hanging off the hinges and was wide open.

"Edward!" Emmett yelled as he threw his door open and jumped out.

"Emmett I see it…Fuck!" I threw the car into park and as I opened my door to jump out there was a scream from inside the house.

"CALL JASPER" I yelled at Emmett who had already taken out his phone.

I took off running and crashed into the open door. There was blood all over the floor and my heart sank. I started following the blood trail on the floor, and as I rounded the corner to the hallway, the lamp was shattered on the floor. I saw the phone had been ripped out of the wall and the cord removed. Near the bathroom door there was more blood and I walked over to look inside. I let out a breath, I didn't realize I was holding, when Bella wasn't in there. I looked back at the floor searching for more blood when a blood-curling scream came from Bella's bedroom. I ran to her bedroom and froze at what I saw.

Bella was naked, beaten, tied to the bed, and James was between her legs. Anger filled me as James looked up smiling. He lunged off the bed and came at me with a knife. I sidestepped making him miss my chest, but he shoved the knife into my arm below my shoulder. Bella screamed as I grabbed his wrist, that was holding the knife, and shoved him into the wall. Still grasping his wrist, I yanked hard pulling the knife out of my arm. I slammed his hand hard into the doorknob forcing the knife to fall onto the floor. James head butted me knocking me off balance and I released my hold. He pushed me backwards and bent over to pick up the knife. I balled up my fist and punched him in the balls. He toppled onto his side, holding himself in pain, and I threw myself on top of him. I punched him in the gut with pure rage of the mere thought of what he had done to Bella.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed as I punched him in the face with every ounce of anger and strength in my body. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU," I yelled as I hit him again this time my fist colliding with his teeth. James tried to pivot under me but I hit him in the stomach again. I turned James onto his back and he started to laugh at me. I started hitting his face over and over. First with my right then with my left.

"EDWARD!" Emmett yelled as he came running down the hall.

James had stopped moving but I kept punching him. Emmett yelled at me to stop from the bedroom door, but the rage inside me kept me going. I didn't care if I killed the sick fuck. He had to pay for what he had done. Emmett pulled my chest back and dragged me off James.

"Edward Stop! Enough! Jaspers on his way!"

I tried to get free from Emmett's arms so he shoved me against the wall outside in the hall.

"Edward. He's down…Where's Bells?"

"Let me fucking go Emmett!" I yelled pushing against his arms.

"NO! You need to calm the fuck down Edward…Where is she?"

"The bed…she's on the bed" I moaned.

"I'm going to let you go but if you fucking try anything your going down bro feel me?" Emmett said letting up on his hold. I nodded my head and he released me. He stepped back into the room.

"JESUS CHRIST!" he yelled looking toward the bed.

I rushed in behind him and picked up the knife so I could cut her down. He grabbed me around the waist and held me where I stood.

"LET ME GO EMMETT!" I growled through gritted teeth.

"NO!" he said as he tried to grab the knife. I could hear the sirens right outside.

"EMMETT! I WONT LET THEM SEE HER LIKE THIS… please" the last part came out through the tears that were now falling from my eyes. I dropped the knife and Emmett released me. I grabbed the blanket that was sitting on a chair by her bed and walked over to her. I covered her just as I heard Jazz

"PORT ANGELES PD…EDWARD?…EMMETT?"

"DOWN HERE JAZZ" Emmett yelled as I knelt down on the floor by the bed.

"Bella…Love….Can you hear me?" I asked gently.

She moaned.

"I'm so sorry…Dear god…I'm here." I reached out and stroked her. She flinched and tried to pull away. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Bella. It's Edward your safe…" the tears started to fall down my cheeks. "Love your safe." I wanted so badly to take her into my arms. To fix her wounds and make it better, to cut her free from the bed, but it would destroy what the police needed.

"FUCK ME" Jasper gasped as he entered the room.

I looked up just in time to see the horror plastered on his face. He was staring at Bella who was now unconscious. Her face was completely swollen and covered in black and blue bruises. She had blood running down her face and was still tied to the bed at her wrists and ankles.

Jasper grabbed his radio off his belt "This is detective Hale I need paramedics, five ten Edgewood" Jasper moved over to the now moaning James. "Eddie I'm so sorry" he said as he slapped the cuffs on him.

"Me too Jazz…me too," I said still kneeling on the floor.

Bella whimpered just as the ambulance pulled up in front of the house.

"Shhh Bella…I'm right here…your safe…your…safe"

"Sir I need to take a look at your injury." A female EMT said and she cut my sleeve.

"It's nothing really please just help her…I'll be fine" I replied not wanting to leave Bella's side.

"It's going to need stitches…I'll bandage it until we can get you to the hospital." The female said. I just nodded keeping an eye on Bellas chest.

_Rise, Fall, Rise, Fall_

Voices came down the hall and then I saw a flash from what must have been a camera. I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Eddie there here to get her you need to move." Jasper said trying to pull me up off the floor. I didn't budge as they rolled a gurney into the room. A man in scrubs leaned over and checked her pulse, I heard Velcro and then there was a pfst…pfst…pfst…noise of a blood pressure cuff.

"Do you have to remove that?" I asked as they started taking the blanket I had used to cover Bella off.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to remove it so I can stabilize her to be moved?" one of the EMT's said.

"She'll be embarrassed." I said as he removed it.

"They'll take good care of her Eddie I promise" Jazz said but I didn't answer.

There was more chatter and I started getting really cold. There was another flash and then someone cut the telephone cord around Bella's wrist. Another flash and another wrist was let loose. They did the same with her feet. She whimpered when they moved her from the bed to the gurney and I started to shake uncontrollably.

"He's going into shock." I heard an EMT shout but it seemed distant from where I was.

"Edward…Edward" I felt Emmetts arms wrap around me with a blanket.

Emmett had to literally pick me up and pull me out of the way. Emmett kept his arms along with the blanket around me and moved me outside. The EMT's wheeled Bella out ten minutes later and lifted her into the ambulance.

"Sir…Sir?" I heard in the background as I stared at Bella on the gurney.

"Edward" Emmett said softly as he shook me.

"Huh? What?" I said when I looked at him

"Are you going with her to the hospital?" Emmett asked.

"Umm…Yeah" I moved slowly and climbed in. "Emmett!...Her children what about-"

"Rose and I will take care of them you take care of Bella. Call me." he said as the ambulance doors shut. Emmett walked to Jasper with his head hung low and as we turned the corner I saw James being shoved into the back of a police car.

It had been an hour since Bella had been taken into surgery. She had internal bleeding along with lacerations on her cheek and leg, they had only stabilized those before rushing her into the operating room. She had blunt force trauma to the head, which was causing a subdural hematoma and they needed to operate immediately. The nurse had said it would be a couple of hours before they would know more and left me in the waiting area.

Unlike other members of families, the fact I was a doctor, gave me more information than I had been told. The subdural hematoma, or fluid trapped under the skull, was causing pressure on the brain. If they didn't release it, by drilling a hole in her skull and draining it, there could be brain damage or even death if it hemorrhaged or bled out.

The internal bleeding was critical, and also life threatening, but it would be slowed intravenously until after they took care of her head. The lacerations, or cuts, would be disinfected and taped shut. After they drained the fluid on her brain any internal damage could hopefully be repaired quickly and without any further complication. The lacerations would then be stitched shut and bandaged properly. The next couple of hours were critical and life threatening and all family could do was pray.

I sat down on the couch and reached for my phone to dial Emmett when him and Rosalie busted through the door.

"Hey bro Rose couldn't wait any longer," Emmett said as he sat down on the couch next to me.

"Where is she?" Rose said tears running down her face?

"She's in surgery." I said as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Surgery?" they both said at the same time.

"How bad is it?" Emmett asked with dread in his voice.

"She's got a laceration on her face" I motioned to my cheek "one on her leg and internal bleeding. She suffered blunt force trauma to the head causing a subderal hematoma"

"A what?" Emmett asked

"Bruising and pressure on her brain" Rose choked out as she grabbed Emmett's hand.

" Is she going to live" Emmett asked as he pulled Rose closer to him.

"She fucking better" a voice said gruffly and we all snapped our heads to the huge male now standing and taking up half of the doorway.

**

* * *

**

Yup I did it again didn't I bruhaha

**I really didn't mean to it just happened that way. **

**Domestic Violence is not ok and please seek help if you or someone you know is being abused.**

**Same as last week if you want to know what happens check out the blog**

**Rupturebyme(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

**Oh and my damn counter isn't working so please review if you like the chapter because as it stands i'm only showing 3 ppl reading. I know theres more than that so please send your love and let me know if you want more.**

**See you next week.**


	17. Chapter 17: Intensive Care

**If you still haven't figured it out I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight or the characters and due to the content of L/S/V this story is for ADULTS ONLY!**

**I gotta send a huge Thank You to Mandee. She got this chapter edited in like two hours. **

**Some of you thought the last chapter was harsh, I'm sorry for that. It is what it is. Now how bout you guys find out who the surprised guest is**

* * *

Chapter 17: Intensive Care

Dark brown eyes, attached to a tall broad shoulder male, fiercely stared at us. He nearly took up half of the doorway as he stood with his arms crossed across his chest. He had on a navy blue Armani looking suit with a white shirt and his tie had been loosened. I looked at Emmett with a "who the fuck is that" look and he just shrugged.

"Oh my God!" Rose's eyes filled up with tears as she stood up and ran into the man's arms "I'm so glad you're here."

The man leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Emmett shifted uncomfortably in his seat not knowing who was holding onto his woman.

"What happened? I got a call from the hospital saying I needed to get here now because Bella had been in an accident".

Rose looked up "James he…he" Rose started sobbing again.

"James? When the fuck did he get back?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Rose was too busy sobbing into the chest of the man to answer so I stood up and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen…Bella's boyfriend" I said offering my hand.

"Seth Clearwater…Bella's brother" He said and shook my hand.

"He's been here about a month from what I understand, but Bella didn't know until about two weeks ago." I answered Seth's question.

"Two weeks?" he said and pushed Rose off his chest so she was looking at him "Why didn't you call me!" he growled at her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett stand up. He squared his shoulders and I knew things could very well get ugly.

"I'm sorry" Rose sobbed.

"Sorry! She could be dying and you're sorry?" He yelled at her. Emmett started coming toward us and I knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

"Get your hands off of her and do not talk to her like that." Emmett yelled.

"My sister is in surgery and fighting for her life because Rose didn't call me to let me know what the fuck was going on she's lucky all I'm doing is yelling." Seth said getting nose to nose with Emmett.

Before I could step in, Rose quickly put her arm between Emmett and Seth trying to break them apart.

"Emmett it's ok. Go sit down." Rose said pushing on Emmett's chest getting nowhere in the process because he was twice her size. I stepped in next to Rose and pushed on Emmett's chest hoping to get him to either calm down or move. He reluctantly moved back to his seat and Rose turned back toward Seth "I'm sorry I didn't call Seth. I didn't think there was a need to."

"It's not her fault. None of us thought he was capable of this" I interjected knowing the reason Bella was in there was because I had left her unprotected.

"I'm sorry Rose." Seth apologized as he pulled her back into his chest. "I'm just so worried and I'm edgy as hell. Forgive me for my accusation?" he kissed the top of her head

"Bella will be relieved your here" Rose said as Seth wiped a tear off her face. How long was it going to be before I had to yank Emmett off of the guy with all this touching?

"Where are J.J. and Aspen?" Seth asked in a concerned tone.

"Sam has them on the reservation. We have been taking them there ever since we found out James was in Port Angeles. I called Sam and told him about Bella and-" Rose started to cry again.

Emmett stood up again and I readied myself to grab him before he tackled the guy. He balled up his fists and cleared his throat quite annoyed. Rose looked up and shock swept across her face as she realized Emmett was in his fighting stance. I stood up and put my hand on Emmett's shoulder trying to calm him down for the second time.

Jasper came blowing through the waiting room doors redirecting Emmett's attention from Seth and Rose.

"E-Dog" Jazz said as he gave Emmett Knuckles.

Jazz then turned to me and completely shocked me as he drew me into a hug "Edward…I'm so sorry man. How is she?"

"I don't know Jazz she's still in surgery. Just tell me that fucker is behind bars and staying there" I released Jazz and sat back down next to Emmett who had returned to his seat again.

"Oh he isn't going anywhere anytime soon" Seth said as he sat down next to Rose. Jasper looked toward Seth and offered his hand.

"Jasper Whitlock…Lead detective on the case and brother in law to the boyfriend"

"Seth Clearwater DA's office and victims' brother"

"Seth is Bella's adopted brother." Rose said as she slapped Seth on the shoulder. "We don't see him much." Rose hugged Seth around the waist.

"And you two are?" Emmett asked gruffly as he motioned between Rose and Seth who were still intertwined.

"Friends Emm" Rose rolled her eyes "We've been friends since high school." Rose said with a smile as she let go of Seth and hugged Emmett.

"Now Rosie…We were more than friends…" Seth said with a smile.

"Shut up Seth" Rose said as she hit him again and I saw Emmett's jaw tighten.

"So Seth you work in the DA's office?" I asked trying to change the conversation before Emmett decided to lift his leg and pee on Rose.

"NO…I am the DA's office…I am the district attorney and I'm going to take the case myself. I will make damn sure that bastard serves life for this shit." Seth gritted his teeth and fisted his hands as he said it. "How did this happen anyway? How did he get into Bella's?"

"Yes Edward what the hell happened?" Jasper asked and pulled his notebook out of his pocket.

"I don't know Jazz…after we left the police station I called Emm to see if he could install a security system…I dropped Bella off at home…she locked the door and I left…Emmett and I got back about twenty minutes later and the door was..." I ran my hand through my hair remembering everything that had happened and something snapped. "The blood Jazz…Oh God…the blood it was everywhere…I followed it to the bathroom" I cringed as I thought about it. "She screamed and I ran to the bedroom…he actually smiled at me when I…Bella was on the bed and I lost it Jazz I just lost it." I couldn't help the tears that were now falling from my eyes "I saw what he did to her and I couldn't help myself…I would have killed him if Emmett wouldn't have stopped me…I would have killed him" I buried my head in my hands and sobbed. I knew it wasn't manly and Emmett would probably give me shit about it later. I didn't give a God Damn either. Bella was on the verge of only God knew what and I could lose her. I vaguely felt Rose rubbing my back in comfort after she came and sat down next to me.

The door swung open and as the doctor walked into the room and I dried my face with the back of my hand.

"Bella Kincaid?" He asked

"Yes" we all said in unison as we stood up.

"How is she?" I choked out and felt Rose grip my hand

"Are you her husband?"

"Boyfriend"

"I'm her brother, doc" Seth spoke up and gave me a nod

"The surgery was successful but it's going to be touch and go for awhile. She had a subdural hematoma and we had to drain the fluid off of her brain. It looks like we got to it in time, it doesn't look like there will be brain damage but we won't know for sure until she wakes."

"Internal injuries?" I asked hesitantly

"Internally she was beat up pretty badly…we had to remove her appendix, spleen, and repair one kidney. She lost a lot of blood and we had to give her four units"

"Can we see her?" Rose asked shakily

"We'll be moving her into ICU shortly and then you can, but only one at a time. She is still in critical condition and being monitored closely. She is in a coma which can last anywhere from a few hours to days and we'll be watching her for any changes…I want to warn you when you go in you will see lots of bandages… Besides her nose being broken, she also has three broken ribs, and her pelvis was also bruised badly…the cut on her cheek has been repaired and doesn't look like it will scar…the laceration on her leg…she was lucky one centimeter deeper and it would have hit her femoral artery. Mentally she may have quite a few scars but she seems to be a fighter."

"Yes she is" Seth stated quietly.

"Doctor was a rape kit done? " Jasper asked and I started to shake. I hadn't even thought about the fact he could have raped her before I got there. That I hadn't walked in on him getting finished instead of about to do it.

"Yes there was a rape kit done" He stated firmly. "The results have already been sent to the police station.

Jesus what if he raped her what would we do for her then? I had to sit down. Jasper must have noticed my reaction.

"Hey doc I'm sure you got rounds or something to do I'll walk with you and you can fill me in on the procedure ok." Jasper opened the door for the doctor and they left the room.

I was sitting with my chin on my folded hands and tears rolling down my face as Emmett, Rose and Seth sat down next to me.

"Bro she's going to be alright" Emmett said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"What if he raped her Emm…what if we didn't get there in time?" I said wiping the tears away.

"We did get there bro and she's alive and-"

"And what…she's going to be fine!" I yelled jumping up "If I would have stayed or brought her with me to come get you none of this would have happened! He never would have hurt her if I wouldn't have left her there alone!" I turned away from them and slammed my fist into the wall.

"He could have got her anytime he wanted Edward I know him very well and if he wanted to get to Bella it wouldn't have mattered if you were with her or not." Seth said surprising me.

Jasper came back into the door

"What did the doctor say detective?" Seth asked as he slid to the edge of his seat.

"The lab did the kit by the book as requested. " He said and walked over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It was negative Edward…on all accounts" He whispered and relief swept over me. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes and then the nurse opened the door and asked us to follow her. She led us down a huge hallway to Bella's room. She told us again only one of us at a time was allowed and to make it short. I wanted to go first into the room and see my love, but I just couldn't bear to do it. I had been a doctor for years and seen many things during my practice. What I was about to see on the other side of that door was killing me. Rose went first and was only in there a couple of minutes before she ran back out into Emmett's arms sobbing. He decided to take Rose to get some coffee and Jasper walked with them.

Seth went in and I couldn't help but overhear what he was saying as he spoke to Bella.

"Hey sis…if you wanted me home you could have just called" he chuckled a little "I will get this bastard Bells you hear me. You just keep fighting" Seth's voice cracked as he spoke "and I will make him pay for this one way or another. He won't get off this time…I love you Bells…stay with me ok." It went silent for a couple of minutes. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper came back just as Seth came out the door wiping his eyes. Rose leaned in and hugged him again.

The nurse returned and said one family member could stay. I looked at Seth and he looked back at me and nodded.

"How long can you stay?" Rose questioned as Seth smoothed her hair out of her face.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to get a room and stay until I put that bastard away for good." He stated and released her back into Emmett's arms.

"Why don't you stay at my place?" I offered. "There's plenty of room and it's only a few blocks away."

"Thank you I would really appreciate that Edward" Seth said and clapped me on the shoulder. I reached into my pocket and took out my key.

"Jazz can you take him to the house and show him around?" I asked as Jasper took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah sure man you staying here?" Jasper asked as he took the key and I just nodded at him. I was not going to leave until Bella came with me.

"Call me if you need anything…Thank you Edward" Seth handed me his business card then they all left me standing outside the room.

I took a deep breath and entered the room where Bella was. I made it only three steps before the tears started flowing from my eyes and I had to grab onto the wall to stabilize myself. Bella was completely motionless and totally pale even for her.

Bandages covered her entire face except for her right eye, cheek, and her mouth which had an intubation tube taped to it. The ventilator was breathing for her at a steady rate and her heart monitor was beeping at a slow pace. Being a doctor, who had been in many hospital rooms, I couldn't believe how hard this was for me. I had delivered many babies and even had close calls before, but nothing had affected me like this. I felt like someone was sitting on my chest and I couldn't breathe. I wanted…no I needed Bella to be alright. I took another deep breath and continued walking over to her.

I stopped at the edge of the bed and reached down and gently grabbed her hand. It was cold…so very cold…and I quickly checked the readout on the monitor. Bella's temperature was normal…well normal for the situation. She was just chilled from the room and I wanted to warm her. I pulled another blanket out of the closet and covered her with it. As soon as I touched her body with the blanket Bella started to tremor. It wasn't uncommon for someone who had been through a trauma like Bella to have tremors because of the dreams they had when they were in a coma, but it was still hard to watch. Not only because I couldn't even imagine what my poor Bella was seeing, but I couldn't do anything for her.

It broke my heart in so many ways being helpless when I was a doctor and had fixed so many. That was the reason I chose to change from an ER doctor and go into obstetrics. I had too much of a heart to continue watching death overcome people and needed to see the joys of life.

The nurse came in on her routine check and I was glad to see who it was. I had worked with Brandi many times in delivery, before she switched to ICU, and she was really good. I knew she would take excellent care of Bella. She gave me a small reassuring smile before she started checking the readouts and monitors.

I sat down in the chair next to Bella's bed and couldn't help but check all the machines to make sure they were all working properly as Brandi did. She reached up and checked the IV before checking the monitor. She finished charting her findings and returned the chart to the bed.

"How are you doing doctor?"

"I'm doing" I said with a smile

"Is there anything I can do?"

I just shook my head at her "Do you think that since I'm going to be here we can shut the sound on the monitors off in the room?"

"Yes of course" she smiled "if it was anyone else asking I would say no"

"Thanks" I chuckled as Brandi shut the beeping off.

"Do you need anything else before I leave?"

"No Brandi, but thank you."

"I'll be here all night so if you need anything just come and find me ok." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I will thank you." I said and she gave my shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room.

After Brandi had left I had the urge to inspect Bella's body and assess the damage for myself. I couldn't believe how badly bruised she was. I couldn't see one inch of her body that wasn't nearly purple. Even her lips where black and blue and swollen as if she had an allergic reaction. The eye that was not covered was sunken in underneath or maybe it just looked that way because of how swollen it was. I leaned over and checked the wound on her cheek. It looked larger than I remembered and I was really hoping that the doctor was right and it wouldn't scar. I wanted so badly to remove all the bandages and inspect every inch, but I knew she had been taken care of. I sat back down in the chair and gently lifted her hand to my mouth and kissed it.

"Bella…I'm so sorry…please baby come back to me" I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I need you love…you're my world."

Tears started falling freely and I could barely see anymore. "I should never have left you alone. I'm so sorry baby please…I nearly lost you once and I can't bear to lose you now."

I collapsed in the chair next to Bella and completely lost it. Tears started running down my face. I placed a kiss on Bella's hand and spoke to her.

"Please Bella don't leave me. I need you and your children need you too. Please baby fight with everything you have…come back to us." I didn't realize how badly I was crying until Bella became blurry. I wiped my face and lay down on Bella's chest so I could hear her heartbeat. I must have dozed off because next thing I knew Seth was waking me.

"Edward" He whispered

"Yes." I said groggily lifting my head off of Bella's chest

"How is she?"

I cleared my throat because it was still dry from sleeping "She's still the same."

Seth sighed "God Damn it…I'm going to make him pay for this shit you know even if it's the last thing I do."

"Good. Does J.J. know about Bella?"

"No…Rose has told him you and Bella took a trip to some medical something or other."

"That's good very good." I said with a hint of relief.

"We've got another problem" Seth said warily.

"Problem? What kind of problem?" I asked not wanting to know what else could go wrong.

"James escaped custody during transport to county."

"What!" I yelled.

"He was in the bathroom and when the guards went to check on him he got a drop on one and slit his throat with a piece of glass from a mirror. He stole the guys uniform and walked right out the front door."

"What!" I half-yelled

"We are not sure how close he is to the hospital so we're not going to take any chances. Jasper put round the clock surveillance on the hospital and a guard should be outside Bella's room shortly. Rose called Sam and asked if she and Emmett could stay on the reservation with the children."

Bella's machines started beeping and I whipped my head toward them.

FUCK!

Her BP was crashing and she was starting to flat line.

BPOV

It's so dark, why is it so dark in here? I could hear people talking all around me. I had no clue who they were or why I wasn't able to move. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't budge. I started to get scared, but then I heard a voice…Edwards voice…It was not far from where I was. I could hear other voices too, but I couldn't make them out. I tried to turn my head and look, but my body was not doing what I wished it to. Where was I? What was happening? God I didn't remember anything. Everything was very dark, foggy and I felt so heavy. My body felt so heavy and…numb. Maybe I had drunk a lot of alcohol and had passed out. It felt differently than the one time in Florida I had that happen, but what else could it be?

Think…think…think what is the last thing I remember. Ummm….Detective Whitlock…I remembered going with Edward to see detective Whitlock…we left and…Edward called Emmett to…why did he call Emmett?...James…James was at my door and OH NO he hurt me…I tried to fight him…but he…the pain…I screamed…Edward…Edward and Emmett…I remembered Edward and Emmett in my room and detective Whitlock…Hospital I must be in the hospital. Where was James...Dead... Arrested...

Seth? I clearly heard him when he spoke to me. I wasn't sure why he was in my room. I hadn't talked to him in how long now? A year? We parted on such bad terms. I shouldn't have said the things I did to him. I was so cruel and mean. I wished like hell I could have done more than just hear him. I would have told him how much I missed him and begged for his forgiveness. I knew when he told me he was going to make James pay he would keep his word. Even if it killed him he would make James pay. I also knew James was definitely no longer a threat if my brother was here. He would be in handcuffs or dead.

Seth left and it got very quiet and I started to panic. What if I stayed like this forever. In this blackness, unmoving and feeling so heavy? I tried to move but it seemed that I couldn't seem to climb my way out of this, whatever it was. Would I ever get to talk to Seth or my children? Oh god my children how would they live without me? Edward…I couldn't live without Edward. James can't have taken all this away from me. I wanted to cry and let Edward know I was hearing him and still here with him. That I love him and I'm sorry. Wait, I was sure I was crying, but nothing was coming out of my eyes.

It only got worse when Edward came in. I could hear him crying and he was so concerned. He begged me not to leave him and blamed himself for the situation I was in. I wanted so badly to just move. I tried with everything I had to get my hand or something to move and nothing worked. I just trembled all over like my body was cold and I was shaking and then I felt the strangest thing. Edward… I felt him kiss my hand and then he was lying on my chest. I wanted to reach up and stroke his hair and reassure him. Edward fell asleep on me and whatever kind of slumber I had been in took over again. I heard voices again Seth…and Edward…and Seth was worried.

"James escaped custody during transport to county."

"What!" Edward yelled and I started to freak out and wished I could scream.

"He was in the bathroom and when the guards came to check on him he got a drop on one and slit his throat with a piece of glass from a mirror. He stole the guys uniform and walked right out the front door."

"What!"

"We are not sure how close he is to the hospital so we're not going to take any chances. Jasper put round the clock surveillance on the hospital and a guard should be outside Bella's room shortly. Rose called Sam and asked if she and Emmett could stay on the reservation with the children."

Oh god no James could be coming here to finish me. He was never going to be gone. I was never going to be free of him. Whatever he had done to me and whatever I looked like now would not be anywhere near what he would do if he got another chance? I started to panic and my chest felt like someone was sitting on it. Then some sort of beeping started and Edward became frantic and then he disappeared. Why I wasn't sure of, but I was sure of one thing I couldn't live in the darkness I was in. Having to deal with James wasn't an option either. When out of nowhere a white light came to me and that is when I knew. I knew if I went into the light I would get the answers I needed.

**

* * *

**

Yeah I know a shocker right.

**I am only thinking about 3 more chapters and an epilogue. **

**I have other ideas for stories and I'm not getting enough feedback to know where you guys want this story to go so I figure I'll just end it and start on my Quarterback Edward. *shivers***

See you next week.


	18. Chapter 18: Death is not peaceful

**It's Saturday again so I'm updating, but my poor beta Mandee has had waaay to much on her plate to edit this chapter, so you'll have to forgive any mistakes and I hope like hell it's ok. She saves my ass a lot and makes the story run more smoothly. She also corrects any mistakes i have on the medical crap so if it's wrong i'm sorry. Love ya Mandee hope things slow down soon (yeah I know I'm living in lala land)**

**I've also received quite a few comments about me ending this story. I made the choice because I wasn't getting feedback so I didn't know what you guys wanted which was making it difficult for me to write. I had most of the outline done but with your feedback it made it easier for me to get you what you wanted. I'm still planning on ending this story in the next few chapters, but I have a new story called first and ten I'm working on. It's got a naughty quarterback Edward with lots and lots of adult in it. I'm hoping it will take off. I've also posted naughty quarterback Edwards picture on my blog if you want to see just how hot he is. rupturebyme(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Now for the important shit I'm suppose to put on here.**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters they belong to SM.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: Death is not peaceful for the survivors

**EPOV**

"I NEED A CRASH CART NOW!" I hollered out into the hallway and hit the alarm. My instincts kicked in and my emotions shut down as I threw the sheet off Bella and started CPR. Seth was freaking out when the nurses ran into the room.

"Get him out of here!" I ordered one of the nurses and she did exactly what she was told. I knew better than to have Seth in the room in this situation. It could go either way and I didn't need him in my way if I was going to save Bella.

"One…and…two…and…three…someone get that tube out and start the bag…and nine and ten."

"Got it" Brandi said as she removed the end of the tube and attached the bag.

"STATS" I yelled.

"V-Fib, temp dropping"

"I'm going to have to hit her with the paddles…five…and…six…start me at one fifty…fourteen…fifteen"

Brandi was still bagging Bella as I grabbed the paddles from whoever the hell had them.

"CLEAR" I yelled, Brandi removed the bag and I hit Bella with the paddles.

"Nothing" Brandi said as she started bagging again.

"Two fifty." I told the nurse by the cart as she upped the machine I leaned down to Bella's ear "Baby you have got to fight and come back to me. Do you hear me? You fight Bella and come back to me…I need you so much…CLEAR" Everyone moved and I hit Bella with the paddles again.

"We got a pulse…BP climbing" Brandi said as she was bagging Bella.

_Thank you God_

I made sure Bella was really stabilized and then reattached the respiration tube to the machine. After thanking the nurses and documenting what had happened on the chart the nurses left. I went out into the hall and comforted a shaky Seth.

"Fuck Edward…what happened? She was fine and then…what the hell happened?" Seth asked while he paced in front of Bella's door

"I don't know Seth. I honestly don't know…anything could have caused it, but I got it fixed…she's fine and you should go get some rest. I'll call you if there is any other changes." I gave Seth's shoulder a squeeze.

The police officer Jasper had sent to guard Bella's room arrived and so Seth wasn't as reluctant to leave when I told him to go home. I went back into the room and I collapsed in the chair next to Bella before my instincts shut off and my emotions returned. I completely lost it and tears started running down my face. I cried for God only knew how long.

My neck felt like hell probably from the way I was sleeping on Bella's chest before Seth came, so after I used the restroom to splash water on my face and freshen up, I checked Bella's monitors one more time to make sure she was still stabilized. Everything was reading normal so I decided to lie down on the couch in the corner. It was actually quite comfortable and I got settled as a nurse came into the room. She was just putting her identification away, I'm guessing from being checked by the officer at the door, when she noticed me and smiled.

I knew it must be a little after six in the morning since it wasn't Brandi who came in. Shift change was at six and the new team did there rounds shortly after getting updates on the patients from the night nurses.

Before checking the monitors, the nurse went into the cabinet and got out another warming blanket. I thought she was going to put it on Bella and was just about to protest, when the nurse walked over to the couch and covered me with it.

"Thank you." I whispered with a smile.

"Not a problem at all doctor Cullen. Brandi told me to take very good care of you. I'm Rose and if you need anything just let me know" She said as she walked over to the cabinet and brought me a pillow.

Rose checked all of Bella's vitals, the machines and IV. She charted them before leaving and shutting the door. I lay back and fell asleep to the sound of Bella's monitors.

I awoke groggy and as I stretched I had to restrain a groan. I felt like hell. The nurses were apparently kind enough to keep the blinds closed as well as the door because it was very dark in the room. I flipped the dial on my watch so the light would come on and I could see what time it was.

_Fuck'n Christ_

I had slept for ten hours strait no wonder my body felt like I had been hit with a damn truck. I had slept through the hourly checks as well as another shift change. I must have been completely drained from everything that had happened. I sat up and turned on the overhead light so I could see to walk to the restroom. I stood and stretched before walking over to Bella. I nearly lost it when her uncovered eye was open and tears were running down Bella's face.

"Oh God…Bella" I said with gravel in my voice from sleeping and grabbed her hand. She jumped and I realized she was scared to death. I knelt down by her head so she could see me

"You're in the hospital…do you know who I am?" She nodded as the monitor spiked because her heart rate escalated.

"It's ok…Are you in any pain?" I said as I rubbed her hand soothingly.

She shook her head and then looked from my face to my shoulder and back to my face. I touched my shoulder were I had been stabbed by James realizing she was concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm all stitched, bandaged and everything's ok." I said and gave her hand a squeeze. She raised a shaking hand to her mouth and touched the tube.

"Its helping you breathe and it has to stay there for now ok."

She nodded at me.

"I'm going to go get the doctor. I'll be right back."

She tightened her grip on my hand and I could see the fear on her face.

"Bella…love…its o.k. I'm just going to step outside and get the doctor. I will be gone less than one minute. There's also a guard outside your door so you have nothing to worry about."

She let go of my hand reluctantly and I walked quickly to the door. I told the guard I would be right back and went and got the doctor. I quickly called Seth and told him Bella was awake. I walked into the room just as the doctor was checking Bella's vitals. I went strait to the bed and grabbed Bellas hand as the doctor removed the respirator and see if Bella could breathe on her own. Of course she did and so the doctor proceeded with the standard checks.

He did the fabulous flashy flashy with his light and thankfully her pupil did as it was supposed to. Bella was able to answer the routine questions of; what her name was, who the president was, her children's names, my name, the year and if she knew what had happened. Bella amazingly answered them all and I was relieved because it meant there was no brain damage. After making sure she wasn't in any pain, the doctor told us he would schedule a CAT Scan and he left. The minute he was gone her mouth started moving.

"Bella…sweety don't try to talk."

She nodded and then mouthed "Water"

I filled a cup with water and got a straw "Slow sips ok love"

I held the straw to her mouth and let her sip some. I sat the water down and she grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was close to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry" she said in a horse whisper "I shouldn't have opened the door"

"Bella it's not your fault. I shouldn't have left you alone."

She started whispering something I couldn't catch but it sounded like no…not your fault…

"Bella…love…I'm" tears started to fall down my cheeks and I felt Bella reach up and wipe it with her thumb. I looked at her and she shook her head

"Please don't cry" she mouthed and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I just thought I lost you" I leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"Not going anywhere" She whispered with a smile. "Can't get rid of me"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella" Seth said from the doorway with tears in his eyes.

"Seth" she mouthed and quickly turned her head away to hide the tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Thank you for calling me Edward"

"Your welcome" I said standing up and moving. Seth came over to the bed and grabbed Bella's hand.

"Bella…look at me" Seth pleaded

Bella just shook her head

"Bella…please…"

"No" she rasped out

"I know things were said that day out of anger…from both of us…I…I don't care about any of that sis…I'm just glad your o.k."

Bella turned her tear stained face toward Seth "I should have listened…I didn't mean it…you are my brother and I do love you" She said through a raspy voice.

"And I you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Seth was here and everything seemed o.k. Well it was not o.k. but we could get there. Now that we had faced each other after I left so angrily the last time I saw him.

He didn't approve of James and told me how horrible he was and that I shouldn't get anywhere near him. I had told Seth to stay out of my business because he wasn't even my real brother anyway. We hadn't spoken since. Rose was a go between and she insisted that for J.J.'s sake I let her do it. I couldn't argue and I'm glad I didn't or he wouldn't be here now.

Jasper came blowing in the door with Rose and Emmett right on his heals. I looked stunned.

"I called them after Edward called me" Seth said with a shrug.

Rose barreled over Edward and Seth knocking them both onto the floor to get to me. Rose collapsed on my chest sobbing "Don't you ever scare me like that again"

"Shhh" I cooed softly as I reached up and stroked her hair.

"Hey bro" Emmett said helping Edward and Seth up off the floor.

"Hey Emm"

Seth looked over at Jasper "Any news on him"

By him I knew exactly who Seth was referring too. I had heard them when I was out of it. James had escaped and was still out there somewhere waiting for me.

"Not a damn word. I've turned over every rock and still nothing." Jasper said as he paced.

"What are we going to do then?" Edward asked Jasper moving over to my bed again and taking my hand.

"I have no idea." Jasper said shaking his head "We need to flush him out somehow"

_Flush him out?_

"What would flush him out?" I asked but it came out sounding like a grizzly bear.

"The only thing that brought him out of his hole was…you…before and so I have absolutely no clue as to what would do it this time" Jasper said as he sat down on the couch.

Everyone grew silent and I knew that they were all thinking the same thing I was. Was I safe? How long before James tried again? J.J. and Aspen were also at risk I didn't even want to imagine what would happen if he got to them.

"Seth" I said raspily, but he didn't hear me because he was talking to Rose and Emmett

"Seth" Edward said for me with a smile.

"Yeah"

"Bella wants you." Edward moved off the chair he was sitting on so Seth could sit down.

"Bells what is it?" He asked taking Edwards seat.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything Bells"

"Get J.J. and Aspen out of here. Call Renee and see if they can go there for a while and go to Disneyworld or something. I'll pay for it-"

"No" Edward said and I turned to him stunned.

"Edward I-"

"Bella…I'll pay for the children to go wherever you wish" He said as he ran his hands through his hair.

I knew better than to argue with him so I just nodded.

"I'll get right on it Bells. I'll be back shortly" Seth said and excused himself from my room. Rose and Emmett decided to leave and Edward chose to walk them out. Jasper was still in the room and so I took a minute to talk to him about James. He took off in a hurry with his phone in his hand just as Edward walked back into my room

"I'll be back Edward…I'll see you later Bella"

"O.K. Thank you for everything detective." I said as he hurried out the door

"What was that about?" Edward asked as he came back and sat down next to me.

"Just stuff about the case" I said with a smile.

"Bella…I-"

"Edward I heard you…when I was wherever I was…I could hear you…I heard everything."

"What?"

"I heard Seth when he came in, Rose and most of all I heard you. I wanted to tell you so much how I wasn't going to leave you. I tried and tried to get my body to scream it out, but I couldn't move. I felt it when you touched me and even when you lay down on me and fell asleep." I couldn't' stop the tear that had escaped my eye as I told him.

"I have heard people can hear when there in a coma I just never believed it…you heard everything?" He said as he wiped away the tear on my face.

"Yes…and you kept me from…from going into the light…I heard you Edward…when I heard you and Seth talking about James escaping…I gave up, but I heard you telling me to fight and not leave you…I followed your voice…I turned away from the light and followed your voice." I was crying by the time I finished and so was He. I couldn't believe that what kept me alive was him. Not my friends or family, but Edward the man who had stolen my heart. He leaned down and kissed me.

"Thank you for staying with me" He said against my lips and I nearly lost it again. I loved this man more than anything. I couldn't even think about someone hurting him without my heart breaking, so him having to deal with my death. I had to shake my head to get the thought out of it.

"I love you Edward and until you tell me to leave you're stuck with me." I said with a smile

He let out a sigh "I guess I better find Jazz and see what's up"

"O.K. I'll be right here" I smiled.

"God I love you" He said through a chuckle as he walked out the door nodding to Brandi my nurse as she walked in.

**EPOV**

"CODE BLUE…ICU ROOM 22…CODE BLUE!"

I took off running knowing that was Bella's room. I had only left thirty minutes ago and she had to be o.k. I made it to the room and fell to my knees. Bella had flatlined and her doctor was doing CPR.

"Stats!" He yelled.

"Still nothing" Brandi said bagging and I had a bad case of Dejavu

"How long has she been down?" I yelled.

"Too long" her doctor said as he stopped the compressions. He checked her pulse "I'm going to call it" he said and I lost it.

"What! No you're not giving up she's-"

"I'm calling it. She's been down once already, there's no pulse and it's been long enough it's too risky to hit her with the paddles again so I'm calling it"

_OH GOD NO NO NO NO she was fine not ten minutes ago. This is not happening. I can't do this_

"I can do it" I said as tears started running down my face "Please let me at her"

"I'm sorry Edward…Brandi log it TOD eight fifteen in the morning" He said as he pulled the plug on the machines to stop the noise. "Edward…I'm so sorry" he said touching my shoulder. He gave my shoulder a squeeze before walking out of the room taking the other nurses with him.

I couldn't move. I was kneeling on the floor in Bella's room with tears running down my face and couldn't move. Bella was dead. Oh god what was I going to do now. I couldn't live without her. I finally was able to get myself up off the floor. I couldn't go over to her like I wanted hoping if I left and came back this would all be a nightmare. I walked out, the best that I could, to the nurses station and called Jasper at the station.

"She's dead Jasper. She's…dead"

"What" he yelled into the phone and I had to pull it away from my ear. "She was fine thirty minutes ago when I left"

"I know Jazz" I couldn't help the fact I was nearly sobbing as I talked "I don't know what happened."

"I'll be there in five minutes" he said before hanging up. I called Sam who lost it completely on the phone and told me he would be here immediately also. I dreaded calling Rose so I called Emmett instead knowing he could handle her breakdown better. I hung up the phone and went back to Bella's room. When I got there Brandi had already covered Bella up with a sheet and was wheeling the gurney out of the room.

"Where are you taking her?" I yelled

"I'm sorry doctor, but I need to get her to the morgue for preparation."

"Can…can I at least say goodbye?" I whispered softly

"Of course I'll give you a minute."

I leaned down and uncovered Bella's face just enough I could kiss her forehead.

"I Love you" I said in her ear and couldn't help but fall to my knees as they gave out. Brandi covered Bella back up and wheeled her away.

I was sitting in the waiting room when Jasper came blowing in through the doors.

"Edward…where's is she?"

"Morgue" I said burying my head in my hands "You get him Jazz you hear me you get him for this" I stood up and he pulled me into a hug.

"I've already called the paper and they will print it on the front page in the morning that James is now wanted for first degree murder in the death of Bella" he said before pulling away. "Edward…I'm going to go talk to the coroner. When I get back I'll drive you home"

I just nodded as Jasper walked away. Rose, Emmet and Seth came in the door about five minutes later. I had no answers for them and we all just hugged each other and cried. Jasper came back shortly and informed Seth that he needed to go to the morgue and sign some paperwork.

"Detective" Seth said turning around

"Yeah"

"I want this taken care of. I'm not going to rest until it's done. I'll call the paper with her obit when I get done in the morgue and I'm not waiting to bury her. She deserves to be at rest. I'm burying her day after tomorrow." He walked away before any of us could say anything.

_Funeral?_

_Bury Bella?_

I nearly collapsed again and the tears started flowing down my face.

"I can't do this I can't live without her" I said and Rose wrapped her arms around me.

"I know Edward…I can't believe she's gone" Rose said and turned toward Emmett to bury her head in his chest.

We all hung our heads as Jasper walked us outside and just as planned he took me home. We got to the house and there was a posted guard at my gate.

"Jasper?" I questioned motioning to the guard

"Precaution Edward…until James is caught." I just nodded and got out of the car

"Edward are you going to be o.k.?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing will ever be o.k. again Jazz…nothing" I said tears streaming down my face as I shut the door.

Nothing will ever be the same. Bella's wasn't the only one whose heart stopped beating tonight. I died inside the minute my love was lost. She was my world, my life and I would never be the same. I took a deep breath and walked into my house. Through the tears streaming down my face I went to my closet and picked out a suit for Bella's funeral.

**

* * *

**

*ducking for cover* I know, I know Bella gone what?

**Seriously people she was severely injured and fighting for her life. Or was she?**

**What the hell was she talking to Jasper about anyway?**

**Ha you'll have to wait until next week to find out what happens. **

**I'm hoping to post my first chapter of the new story then too, but we'll see. Leave me a review and I've put the teaser for next chapter on the blog.**


	19. Chapter 19: Dead and Burried

**It's Saturday and you guys are lucky I'm so damn sweet. It's the Fourth of July Independence Day celebration here, so I'm taking the time out and posting just for you. There are a couple things I have to set clear before we get to the story. **

**First to Mandee**

**I have to send her a huge ass apology because she hates editing in vain and I thought she had most of this chapter turns out it was the old one. Since you guys gave me suggestions I changed the chapter after I sent it to her. Her time is very precious because she has a running pass to Eclipse and she missed at least one showing to edit what I sent her. **

***drops to knees* please forgive me for taking you away from your Edward. I'm a total bitch ass effing loser who doesn't deserve your wonderful, awesome, cool self for making you edit the chapter and I SWEAR on your Edward shirt it will never happen again. (ok I would swear on it but I'm not about to touch his face when you're wearing it ewwww) Oh and ok he doesn't look like Spock in the movie punch me later.**

**I had to appologize because my beta is the most awesomist effin bitch in the world. She got tickets to an early showing to Eclipse and gave them to her friends and after three days of stalking her she even gave me one. Lol. We got to see the movie three hours earlier than everyone else. IT WAS EFFIN AWESOME AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR BREAKING DAWN!**

**Now for the rest of you**

**I know the last chapter was a twist and some of you were a bit angry, I'm not a complete evil bitch...stick with the reading I promise you will not be sorry. I had only planned one more chapter after the last one I posted but I got so much feedback last week I got more ideas for the story. Give yourselves pats on the back because I was able to come up with at least three more chapters because of your suggestions. Thanks to you guys for your reviews. Keep them coming so I get more ideas. **

**As always I'm not S. Meyer and she owns Twilight I'm just twisting them into my own little adult world, which is why this story is for adults only. Ok I've blabbed enough. Happy Independence Day to my fellow Americans enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Dead and Buried**

**EPOV**

After I lay the suit out I chose, I reached up and got down the blue and silver box off my top closet shelf. I was shaking so badly I nearly dropped it twice as I walked out of my closet into my room. I sat down on my bed with the box of memories from Bella and my relationship. She had given it to me a couple of months ago, for my birthday, with various pictures and mementos from different places we had been. I wasn't sure how she was able to have all the stuff she did in it without me knowing, but she had managed to pull it off. I opened the box and took out the top item.

It was a peach flower from the first date we had. She had dried it and stuck it between plastic with a note that said "_roses are red violets are blue but because you brought peach I'm now madly in love with you"_ I sat that down on the bed before reaching in and grabbing the next item.

An embroidered napkin from Bella Italia, which she had kept, and stitched on the top, was the date and year of when I took her. I sat the napkin down by the rose and had to take a deep breath before getting out the next item. Bella had made a scrap book album, with Roses sneaky help, and put various photos in it.

There was one of Bella snuggled up on my lap at Emmett's watching a movie, another one of Bella and me kissing outside on a bench in the park, which I have no idea how she got that one, without me knowing. The one I laughed at, when I first saw it, was of Rose and Emmett both flipping the bird while holding up a sign saying get a room, but my most favorite picture in the book was one of Bella. She was wearing her dominatrix outfit from the night she had made good on the bet.

Tears started running down my cheeks and I flung the album across the room. I threw everything else onto the floor and screamed at the top of my lungs. I would never be able to hold my Bella again and the box of memories was never going to be enough. She was gone and I was all alone. I would never be whole again. Happiness was now a distant memory because it was lying on a cold slab in the morgue.

The guard from outside cam bursting into my room gun drawn "Mr. Cullen…you alright.

_Shit I totally forgot_

"Yeah…Bill I'm fine…sorry" I said wiping my face.

He looked at the box on the floor and the items scattered around the room "Is…are…can I do anything for you sir?"

"No…no thank you Bill, but…thanks" I said as I bent over to pick up the box.

"I'll be returning to my post now…if you need anything…just let me know" he said as he put his gun back in the holster and turned and left.

I couldn't believe I had thrown everything.

_GOD DAMN IT!_

The tears started flowing again when I picked up the peach rose and it had shattered in the plastic. It now looked like my heart felt and Bella would be so sad if she saw what I had done.

She was so happy when I liked it. I remember her jumping up and down and me being myself couldn't help but notice how her boobs bounced in time with her body. I had reached up to stop them from bouncing and caused a lot more to happen. We made love three times that night.

What was I thinking destroying this beautiful gift she had given me? I wasn't thinking because I was hurting too much. I put everything back in the box and returned it to the shelf in my closet knowing I would regret it later if I didn't. I decided to take a shower and see if hot water would do anything for me at all. I had just finished drying my hair with the towel when I heard a knock at my door.

"Yeah" I hollered from my bathroom

The door opened "Hey bro…I came to see…how ya doin?" Emmett said as he walked in.

I just shrugged

"Yeah I figured…thought you might like some company" He said as he sat down on my bed.

"Not really in the mood for talking Emm" I sighed as I hung up the towel

"Well…I'm real good at sitting quietly too" he said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. Emmett was trying to comfort me in his way and it was actually generous. I really was glad he was here and glad I wasn't alone.

"Thanks Emm" I said sitting down next to him on the bed.

"Yup"

We must have sat there like that for twenty or thirty minutes before he said another word

"Have you eaten anything since Jazz dropped you off?"

"Not really hungry" I said standing up off the bed

"I'm fucking starving how about you come watch me eat something" he said getting off the bed.

I knew better than to argue so I just sighed and followed him into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and stood there staring for the longest time. The next thing I knew half the contents inside where now on my kitchen counter.

"Yeah…ok I think that will do" he said shutting the fridge

"Feeding an army?" I asked sarcastically

"Nope" he popped the p as he patted his stomach.

He made himself one hell of a foot long sandwich, on my French bread loaf, with its mayo, mustard, and layer of cheese, three layers of meet, lettuce, tomato, onion, pickles, and a side of potato salad. He took a plate out of the cupboard and sat his sandwich on it. The damn thing was so big it hung over the edges. He cut it in half and sat one side in front of me on another plate I hadn't noticed him get out.

"I'm not hungry Emm" I said pushing the plate back toward him.

"Eat it or I'll shove it up your ass" he said with a smile as he took a bite of his half.

"Fine" I grumbled, knowing he very well would shove it up my ass, but to my surprise I was extremely hungry and ate the whole thing.

"O.K. well I'm off then" he said putting our plates in the sink and I started to panic. I didn't want to be alone.

"Do you have to go?" I asked without hiding my worried tone.

"Yeah, but don't worry Rose is coming over as soon as I get home" He said heading toward the door

"Rose? Why"

He just shrugged "Don't know…probably to check on you or some shit"

"Oh…ok" I said following him to the door.

"I'll see you Thursday for the fff…" Emmett trailed off. He put his hand on the door to leave but stopped. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he turned around and pulled me into a hug. I was completely stunned and didn't move. Just as I was about to hug him back he dropped his arms and walked out the door.

I stood there completely dumbfounded for about five minutes before I went back upstairs. If Rose was coming over I figured I better put something on other than just my boxer briefs.

"Did you see the headlines this morning" Rose asked me as she handed me the tea she made. She had shown up about an hour after Emmett had left, carrying an overnight bag. She said that we could make each other feel better because we both lost Bella. Even though I was hesitant about it, I let Rose in and I was now grateful I did. Rose was right. It did help having her with me. We talked and cried together and she didn't judge me like anyone else would have for crying.

"No" I said as I took the tea

"Would you like me to read it to you?"

I just nodded

"Man wanted in murder of local woman…it even has a picture" She turned the paper around so I could see James mug shot. He looked just as bad as I remember with his long hair and unclean face.

"Nice" I said as I put my tea down. Rose continued.

"_James Kincaid is wanted in the murder of Isabella Swan. Authorities say they have been looking for Mr. Kincaid ever since they got a tip he was in the area. Ms. Swan had come to the police with concern she would be harmed by the suspect and after review the police agreed. Detective Jasper Hale went to Ms. Swan's residence to obtain her and take her and her two small children into protective custody. Unfortunately Detective Hale was too late and arrived on a gruesome scene at the victims' residents. Kincaid had taken Ms. Swan hostage and had beaten and nearly killed the victim when Detective Hale apprehended the suspect. Ms. Swan was rushed to PA medical and given the very best of care without success. Ms. Kincaid died from her injuries after surgery. The suspect who had escaped police custody and killed two guards during transport to county on Tuesday is still at large._"

"Damn Jasper really did go all out didn't he?" Rose said astonished.

"Yeah he always does."

"It also says that you're in morning over her and being protected because James is being considered armed and dangerous. Yada yada yada. Please don't approach the suspect just call the police. Oh and look Jasper got his photo in here too." She flipped the paper around again so I could see.

"He really is photogenic isn't he" I rolled my eyes. Rose flipped through the rest of the paper to the obituary section. I knew exactly when she found what she was looking for by the gasp she let out.

"Rose you don't have to-"

"No it's o.k. it's just still so unreal and this makes it…real" she said as she flipped the paper around so I could see the photo of Bella. It was a beautiful photo of her with the smile I loved so much. I could see the happiness in her eyes and I had to swallow the lump in my throat. Rose turned the paper back to her and started reading.

"_Isabella Swan, loving mother and fiancé to Edward Cullen-,"_

"Fiancé?" I said shocked.

"Yeah, Seth said she would have married you if you would have asked he could see it in her eyes. He put in a few things Jasper asked hopefully to flush out James" Rose said with a shrug and then cleared her throat

"_Was tragically taken away from her loved ones on Tuesday. Bella loved being with her children and planning her upcoming wedding set in July. She was full of life, had many friends and was amazingly strong. Bella is survived by her brother Seth, her two children and many friends. A trust fund for the family has been set up at any Wells Fargo bank under Bella's name. The family wishes to thank the staff at the PA Medical Center for their efforts and kindness. Services will be held Thursday at 1:00PM in the Pine Bluff Cemetery with a viewing one hour prior at Sagehouse Mortuary."_

Rose and I both had tears streaming down our faces by the time she finished. I grabbed the paper out of her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll get through this" I said trying to reassure her not believing one bit of it myself.

"Bella…" is all Rose could choke out

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed at the suit I had chosen. It was Bella's favorite suit and I had to choke down the lump in my throat remembering the first time I wore it. It was on the first date we officially went on and I had taken her to Bella Italia. It was then I realized how much I really needed Bella in my life. It was the start of our relationship and I felt it only proper to wear it at the end of our relationship. I swallowed hard and told myself I had cried enough the past day and a half and I wasn't about to break down again. I fixed my tie strait, again, just as Emmett hollered from downstairs.

"Edward you ready?"

"Yeah Emmett I'll be right down."

I grabbed the black box on my dresser and stuck it in my pocket. I had bought the ring two months ago when I saw it setting in the window of a small jewelry store. I just couldn't leave it sitting there when it reminded me of Bella so much. It was white gold, because she hated yellow, with a beautiful blue Safire in the middle. Bella had mentioned it once how she loved the blue Safire's because they reminded her of the ocean and sky. It had a small diamond on each side and I knew she would love it. Even though Bella didn't like diamonds I was sure she would wear the ring proudly because they were so small. I was going to propose to Bella at the conference, but now I would never get the chance. Instead I was going to put it on her finger, so she could take it with her, knowing how much I loved her and that I would have married her if given the chance.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror with a sigh and grabbed the white hanky Rose had left me. She said even though I was being strong I should have it just in case. I walked downstairs and couldn't help but smile a little when I saw Emmett fidgeting with his tie.

"What?" he said as he looked up at me "I look like a fucking penguin…I hate suits" he mumbled under his breath.

"I know" I said shaking my head

"You o.k. bro?" Emmett asked and I just shrugged.

Emmett was kind enough to try and make small talk on the way to the mortuary. I got to hear about how his new work project for Sam, a school, was sucking because they were doing it on the reservation and the land was difficult. He also went into one of Rose's ideas about the medical office and how she thought it needed a new expansion. I just rolled my eyes and was grateful we had arrived at the mortuary so I didn't have to hear any more bitching about it.

Rose had gone ahead of us so she could help Seth greet the people and I wasn't surprised to see her standing at the front of the line as we walked in the door. She was just releasing some woman from a hug when she saw Emmett and me and nearly knocked over the other people to get into Emmett's arms.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She said into his chest "it just makes it too real and I can't stop crying and you know how I am about emotion"

Emmett rolled his eyes "yes Rose I know"

Rose hated emotions. She rarely showed them and it was a complete surprise that she even let Emmett touch her. Rose was not a touchy feely person nor intimate either. When she fell for Emmett and actually let him hold her and cuddle I thought pigs were going to fly past my window.

"Edward" Seth said from behind me and I turned around

"Hey Seth" I said extending my hand, but he just pushed it aside and embraced me.

"I can't believe she's really gone Seth. I don't know what I'm going to-"

"Edward…I…" He pulled away and grabbed both of my shoulders…"You shouldn't…I mean…" I furrowed my brows confused and wished he would just spit out what he was trying to say "you'll be fine trust me things…things aren't always as they seem" He stammered.

"Hey guys how are you doing?" Jasper said and Seth released me quickly as Jasper grabbed me into a hug.

"I'm here" I said weekly

"We'll catch him Edward, we will" Jasper said releasing me.

"Can I see her?" I asked Seth and had to bite my lip so I wouldn't start crying.

"Yes…of course you can" He said and started walking toward the back room. I followed behind him. We walked through a mountain of people to a wooden double door. Seth opened it and I had to grab onto the wall to keep from falling over. The coffin was at the back of the room surrounded by tons of colorful and beautiful roses. Chairs were set up in rows of four and there were more flowers at the end of each row. I couldn't move all I could do was stand there staring at the flowers.

"Edward?" Seth asked concerned

"She hates roses" I mumbled under my breath

"Are you sure you want to do this maybe you should sit down" he said grabbing onto my elbow.

"No…I'm okay." I said and slowly started moving toward the coffin. It was dark purple with peach trim and it had silver handles. It was open casket and so as I neared the coffin I could slowly start to see Bella take form. She was so very pale and the red lipstick on her mouth made it even worse. They had also painted up her cheeks and with her dark hair she looked almost like a vampire. Or what I imagine one would look like if they were real. I reached into my pocket and got out the hankie and gently I pressed it to Bella's lips hoping to tone down the color.

"Edward…what are you…" Seth trailed off questioningly

"She never liked much makeup" I said in a whisper as I tried to fix it.

"They had to put that much on her to hide…her bruises"

"I miss her so much already" I said sadly as I put the hanky back into my pocket.

"She misses you too…I'm sure" Seth blurted out and I looked at him confused "I mean wherever she is I'm sure she misses you terribly" he said with a smile.

It must have been the stress of the day because even Seth was having a hard time.

"Would you like me to leave you alone?" Seth asked and I just nodded. I heard the doors shut as he left.

I reached down and touched her arm. "Oh…Bella…I can't believe your really gone…" I had to swallow hard "how am I ever going to live without you?"

I reached in my pocket and took out the box. "I will never be the same…you are my world and…I will never be the same. You changed me Bella and you will be with me forever."

I took the ring out of the box and slid it on her left third finger. "I would have given you this…if given the chance…but I waited too long so I'm giving it to you to take with you…my Bella…my love…my life…I'll love you forever." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

The doors opened and I quickly wiped away the tears that had started running down my face as the people started pilling in filling up the chairs.

I took a seat between Emmett and Rose and she reached over and grabbed my hand, with a light squeeze. I prayed hard I would make it through the eulogy. The priest started saying the normal garbage about how heaven was happier with her there. Some more yada yada crap about how she was in a better place and I knew it was some generic garbage they read at every funeral.

I couldn't keep my attention at the podium so I looked around and saw Seth standing next to Jasper at the back of the room. Both nodded to me before going back to whatever involved conversation they were having and I turned back to the priest just as he left and some lady sat down at the piano. She started playing "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston and I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath because Bella would have said something like "_Of course they choose the most common song to play"_ while rolling her eyes.

Rose broke down crying as they shut the lid on the casket and I had to dig my nails into my leg to stop from screaming at the top of my lungs. The priest asked everyone to please go out into the foyer while they got the casket ready for transport. I walked with Rose and Emmett and searched for Jasper, but couldn't find him or Seth.

Ten minutes later Seth came and grabbed me and Emmett and asked if we could help with the casket. We both went and grabbed onto a handle and it felt so light compared to my dads when we buried him. I guessed it was because Bella was so much smaller. It only took two minutes for us to load Bella into the hearse and another five to get to the cemetery thanks to Jasper. He had the streets closed off so we wouldn't have to wait for traffic and a police escort all the way there.

I have no idea what happened once we got the casket sat over the plot they had dug for Bella. I could barely breathe let alone focus on what was happening. Everyone cleared out after the grave was dedicated except for Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Seth and I. They were just lowering the casket into the hole when Rose let out a cry of terror. I snapped my head toward her and she was pointing toward the trees. Before I had time to strain my eyes to focus on what she was seeing Jasper had grabbed one of his guns from a holster under his jacket.

"Hold it right there!" Jasper yelled and then everything came into focus. James was standing in the trees watching. I started seeing red as I realized he was grinning from ear to ear. That fucker had the nerve to show up here after killing my Bella. I wanted to rip his fucking heart out of his chest.

"Don't move!" another voice came from behind James and I realized there was an officer less than two feet away with a gun held to James' head and about twenty other officers scattered throughout the trees.

James raised his arms in surrender with the huge grin still plastered on his face. The officer told him to lock his hands behind his head and get down on his knees. Something in me snapped and before I knew what I was doing I had Jaspers other gun in my hand and was pointing it directly at James.

"Edward…put the gun down Edward" Jasper said in a calm voice

"NO!" I growled

"Edward this is not going to help anything…we've got him and he's going away for a long time"

"You had him before Jazz and he got away and now Bella is dead" I could barely see through the tears streaming out of my eyes and my hand was shaking so badly that I had to reach up with my other so I could steady the gun.

"He's not getting away this time Edward…things aren't always as they seem" Jasper whispered the last part

"Why does everyone keep saying that everything is exactly as it seems. Bella is dead and James is still breathing"

"Edward please give me the gun" Jasper said as he started reaching for it.

"Stay there Jasper…don't come any closer…I don't want to hurt you but I will. He's not walking away from here." I said pointing the gun at Jasper.

"Do it" James growled at me and I turned the gun back to him.

"No Edward don't" Rose gasped

"Edward" Jasper said holding up his hands "I just want to talk…let me have the gun and we'll talk"

"NO" I said shaking my head

"Do it you fucking coward" James yelled.

"Come on bro…give Jazz the gun" Emmett said in a scared tone from behind me.

"No…he's going to pay…I have nothing to live for anymore…prison will be a piece of cake compared to living without her." I said.

"Trust me Edward you don't want to do this…there are things going on here and you just need to give me the gun" Jasper said taking a step closer to me.

"Jazz…I love you but you take another step and I will shoot you." I said swinging the gun back toward him.

He lowered his hands "Edward-"

"No I'm done talking" I pulled the trigger.

_CLICK_

I pulled it again

_CLICK_

_Nothing happened why the hell…Fuck the safety is on_

I lowered the gun to let off the safety when a shot rang out. I dropped the gun as I spun around and saw Jasper just lowering his. I looked toward where his gun was pointed and saw James. Blood was forming a circle in the middle of his pant leg at the knee and he was screaming in pain. The cop who had the gun held to James head was lying on the ground unconscious.

"The next one you won't walk away from" Jasper said to James "Cuff that piece of shit and get him out of here"

"Yes sir" another officer by James said as he quickly cuffed and dragged him away.

Jasper bent down and picked up the gun I had dropped "He tried to run so I took out his kneecap" he said with a smile as he put both guns in his holster.

I had tears running down my face when Jasper reached me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I…I'm sorry Jazz I don't know what-"

"Edward…it's understandable…if I was in your shoes I probably would have done the same thing."

"Now what?" I asked wiping my face.

"Now I go book him into jail and he'll be arraigned in the morning"

"I will get him into trial before the end of next week" Seth said coming over to where Jasper and I were standing.

"Now how about we get you home" Jasper said motioning toward Emmett "I think you need some rest"

"Yeah…ok" I agreed as Emmett walked over to us

"Get him home Emm" Jasper said and turned to walk away with Seth.

"Lets go Bro…we'll get you home"

Emmett and Rose dropped me off at home after asking me about a hundred times if I would be alright alone. I walked into my house like a zombie, not because I had just buried my love, but because my mind was on overload trying to process the day and everything that had happened.

The one thing I kept getting stuck on wasn't the fact I had completely lost it and held a gun to James' head, give it he deserved to die, and pulled the trigger. What was bugging me was that Seth kept referring to Bella in the present tense and one phrase was playing over and over in my head like it was looped.

"Things aren't always as they seem"

* * *

**So there you have it. Edward almost got to kill James, but I couldn't have him go to Jail now could I lol. Think Edward will go crazy trying to figure out the feeling? I know some of you are grinning like crazy and you should be. Give me your feedback and I'll post the next chapter teaser on the blog rupturebyme(dot)blogspot(dot)com. I'm also going to post a teaser for the new story I'm writing so check it out and see if you like what you see. I'm off to see fireworks see you next week. **


	20. Chapter 20: Resurection

**A few of you have been very livid about the last few chapters and what has happened in them. You have not liked the things that the characters went through. Well tough shit! 42% of the story is based on real life and I'm sorry if it's disturbing, but sometimes life isn't pretty. I am not going to make it pretty and sweet for you when this is what happens to some. I added happy parts and of course in the story there is a hero, Edward, where as real life no one is there to save you when shit goes bad. **

**I got lucky and I have my own "Rose" who has saved me. She has been there for me through the shit I went through two different times and I can never thank her or repay her enough for everything she did. I just wish she knew how much I love her and am grateful she has been in my life. She gives to everyone of her friends without asking for anything in return. She is there when you need her and would give you the clothes off her back if you needed them. She has not only saved me but many of her other friends as well. She should be getting a medal instead she hasn't given her heart to anybody for fear of god knows what, but with friends like she has and watching our mistakes. I don't blame her for not giving her heart away. I can only thank her over and over and hopefully that will be enough.**

**I promise that this story will actually have justice unlike the real world where the court systems are flawed and need a lot of improvement. **

**As for the rest of you, thank you for the input as always I have tried to answer them and yes I know Edward is suffering. I'm going to redeem myself on that one right now lol. **

**Sorry for all the ranting, but I had to get that off my chest. **

**Now for the legal shit. I'm not SM and I don't' own twilight. **

Chapter 20: Resurrection

"Jazz, can't Alice just go to the hospital?" I wined as we drove along the highway.

"You know your sister; she said she wanted you so…"

Jasper had showed up at my door fifteen minutes ago. He told me to get my doctors bag, which I kept at home for emergencies, and go with him. Alice had apparently fallen in the shower, twisting her ankle, and wouldn't go to the doctor. She wanted me to come and take a look at it and make sure there wasn't damage.

"But it's not even my field of study." I huffed to the window of the car. I didn't want to go anywhere. I hadn't answered calls, went to work, or even left my house since the funeral a week ago. I didn't feel like doing anything other than sleeping. When I was asleep I saw my beautiful Bella and it felt like she was still here.

The only reason I went with Jasper was because he showed up at my door after I didn't answer his calls for three hours. He would probably just drag my ass out of the house anyway. Besides, I knew it was pointless to even try and talk Alice into going to another doctor when she wanted me. When Alice had her mind set on something nothing would stop her until she got what she wanted. I would look at her ankle and leave. I wanted to get back home, shutting out the world, and getting back to my Bella. We pulled into Jaspers driveway.

"You look like shit Edward."

"Thanks Jazz." I said sarcastically

"How long has it been since you ate? Slept? Left the house?"

"I don't know…why does it matter?" I snapped

"Because, it's not healthy Edward."

"So." I shrugged.

"Edward…I'm…sorry."

"For what?" I grabbed my bag off the floor

"For…everything." he said as he climbed out of the car. I opened the door and got out. We walked inside the house and to my surprise Alice was standing in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Alice?" I asked surprised

"Oh…Hey Edward." She said with a smile as she skipped over and gave me a hug.

"Your ankle seems fine to me." I huffed.

"My ankle?" she looked at Jasper confused

"Jasper said you twisted your ankle and you needed me to look at it." I couldn't help the angry tone I had as I looked at Jasper "What the fuck jazz?"

"I'm sorry Edward…we couldn't stand seeing you like this anymore…I knew it was the only way to-"

"Edward." Bella's voice rang like an angel from behind me. I spun around knowing I couldn't possibly be hearing what I thought I just heard.

I dropped my bag and my knees gave out making me hit the floor. I started to cry as I realized what I was seeing. Seth was pushing Bella, in a wheelchair, from the stairs into the kitchen.

"Bella." it came out in a whisper as a tear escaped my eye.

I turned my head back toward Jasper and Alice and they had smiles plastered on their faces. I blinked my eyes over and over thinking I had slipped into a delusional state. I was completely confused and couldn't concentrate anymore. I couldn't figure out what was happening. I turned my head back toward the stairs

"Bella?"

"Yes…"

"But…you're dead." I choked out through the sobs that somehow had started.

"No…I'm very much alive." She said and I swallowed hard not believing what I was seeing.

_Bella was alive._

I just shook my head "Who…who did we bury?" I asked confused

"Nobody." she said with a smile.

I was still knelt down on the floor as Seth stopped the wheelchair in front of me.

"Bella…I thought…I'd never see you again." The tears started rolling down my face.

"I told you I wasn't' going anywhere unless you asked me to leave." She said reaching up and wiping the tears off my face.

"But you were dead…I saw you."

"No…it was an illusion." she said stroking my hair

"Why…How?" I asked confused.

She grabbed my face between her hands. "I love you Edward…and I realized when Jasper and Seth were talking in the hospital that it would never be over as long as I was alive and James was out there somewhere…that I would never be safe…we would never be safe…so with Jasper and Seth's help we came up with this plan."

"I knew we just needed to get him out in the open. He wouldn't be able to resist Bella's funeral. The sick son-of-a-bitch would have to see his handiwork." Jasper said as he walked over to us.

"But Seth is the one who came up with the hows of everything." Bella said as she reached up and patted Seth's hand on the wheelchair.

"I just did some research and found, with a doctors help, we could slow her heart rate so much it wouldn't be detected and her breathing would be shallow enough no one would notice." Seth said with a shrug.

"I wanted to tell you Edward…I didn't want you to hurt, but Seth and Jasper said it would be better if no one knew…that if everyone was really mourning me James was more likely to believe it…I'm sorry you had to go through this…I'm sorry I caused you pain." She said as tears ran down her cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away "I couldn't continue hurting you like that…they told me how depressed you've been…it was killing me knowing you were hurting. I needed you to know I was alive."

"Oh…God…my Bella…I love you." I said and kissed her gently

"I love you too and I'm sorry we caused you so much pain."

"The pain wasn't that bad." I said with a shrug.

"Yes it was…I heard everything you said…at the mortuary." she sobbed.

"Oh…_OH" _I gasped standing up. "I…I thought I had lost you…and I-"

"Edward" she held up her left hand which still had the ring on it. I couldn't move I opened and closed my mouth a few times trying to figure out what to say, but nothing came to me. I paced back and forth a couple of times and then just tried to say something.

"I…bought that before…I was going to…you needed to have…God I can't believe this is so difficult." I said as ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"Edward?" She questioned with one raised eyebrow and waggled her fingers that were still in the air.

What should I say that I only gave that to you because I thought you were dead? No. I can't say that. I did give it to her because I thought she was dead, but I really wanted her to be my wife and I was going to ask her anyway.

"I meant everything I said." I said with a sigh. I really did and there was no reason to hide it.

"Everything?" She asked sadly.

I nodded.

"Oh…Edward!" Bella burst into tears again.

"Bella…" I knelt down in front of her "I love you and I thought I lost you…I don't ever want to spend another day without you near me…You are my joy and happiness…you're the reason I wake up and go to sleep at night…I would be the luckiest man in the world if you would be my wife." I took her hand and kissed the ring on her finger.

"Oh Edward." She pulled into my arms and crushed her lips to mine. I didn't even move when I could feel the tears on my face. It seemed like a lifetime since the last time I held and kissed Bella and before I knew it our lips had parted and we were fighting for control in each others mouths. I completely forgot we were with other people and what we were doing was no where near appropriate since we had an audience.

Jasper cleared his throat

"Sorry." Bella said against my mouth

I pulled away "Why are you here?" I motioned my hand in the air.

"It's the one place we knew he wouldn't come looking." Jasper said as he wrapped his arm around Alice's waist.

"Bella and I have become great friends too." Alice said as she bounced up and down.

"Wonderful" I said sarcastically making Bella smile.

"Look Edward…none of us could stand seeing you waste away thinking Bella was dead." Jasper said sorrowfully.

I stood up "Are you going to leave her…dead?"

Seth shook his head "No…we've put a surprise witness on our list and well…Bella is definitely going to be a surprise." He laughed.

"So I can take her home after the trial then…If you want to come home with me I mean." I smiled awkwardly at Bella.

"Actually…if it's okay I want to go home with you now…I need round the clock doctor care."

I looked from Jasper to Seth for reassurance and I got it when they both nodded and smiled.

"…but you cannot tell anyone she's alive...and I mean no one." Seth stated matter-of-factly.

"I will be too busy spending time with Bella to talk to anyone anyway" I sighed with relief.

We all sat down and ate the dinner Alice had generously cooked. Seth and Jasper gave me the low down on what was going to happen at court and the why's of Bella's death. They figured the shock of Bella being alive would rattle James so much that he would slip up in court and show his true colors. I would have been royally pissed with them both for the pain they caused me if I hadn't been so joyous to have Bella back. Seth gave me the chart on Bella's injuries and tests she had had over the past week. It contained all the information on what they were doing to treat her injuries, as well as the diagnosis for everything. They loaded Bella into the back of Jaspers car so she was lying down. Even though James was in custody they were still being cautious just in case he had outside help.

Jasper drove us to my house and parked in the garage. I had an access door to the house that couldn't be seen from the street.

"Edward you go in and close your blinds and I'll get Bella into her wheelchair."

"Should I shut the lights out too?"

Jasper laughed "You watch to much TV…the lights can stay on."

I got out of the car and nearly sprinted into the house out of excitement. I had my Bella back and she was going to be here with me until the trial next week. I quickly shut all the blinds in the house and then went to help Jasper with Bella, but he already had her in the kitchen.

"I'll just be going then." he said sitting her bag on the floor. "I'll call you in the morning Edward…night Bella."

"Goodnight Jasper…thank you for everything."

He nodded and left.

"I was thinking about putting you in the guest room…because of your injuries." I said picking up Bella's bags.

"Oh…ok" Bella said disappointed

I sat her bag back down and knelt in front of her

"Bella…I would love nothing more than to hold you in my arms all night…but with your injuries…I might hurt you."

I could see the tears forming in her eyes as she spoke "Edward…I'm so sorry…Jasper told me you wouldn't eat…sleep…or even pick up the phone to speak with anyone…that you had shut yourself away from the world…I'm so sorry." she buried her head in her hands and started sobbing.

I lifted her head out of her hands and grasped it between both of mine "I shut myself away because I just couldn't live in a world where you didn't exist."

"I love you Edward." She sobbed.

"I love you more" I said and we both laughed.

I could see Bella was worn out from the day and I felt like I was going to crash at any moment from the exhaustion over the past few days, so I drew Bella a bath and helped her in minding her bandages. I got her dried and into pajamas and sat with her until she fell asleep.

"NOOOO!" Bella screamed and I jumped up and ran into the guest room where Bella was sleeping.

"No don't please stop!" She yelled in terror.

She was having another nightmare about James hurting her. She's been having them ever since the funeral. Jasper had told me about them, but I hadn't seen it for myself until four nights ago when I found out she was still alive and came to stay with me. She wakes up screaming for James to stop and every night I rush in, wake her and hold her until she falls back to sleep.

"Bella…your safe wake up." I said rubbing her arm.

"Stop…Edward?" Her eyes flipped open. "You're here?"

"I'm here you can sleep." I said sliding in next to her.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't-"

"Shhh…it's ok…I'll still be here when you wake up."

It has been extremely hard for her, not only adjusting to the fact she is in a wheelchair, but we still don't know if her eye is going to be ok. The tests in the hospital on her injuries came back as expected except for her eye and legs. The damage to her eye is extensive and they have left it bandaged until the surgery next week, but there are no guarantees her vision will return.

The doctors still have no idea why Bella's legs are not working properly. Test after test was run on them and everything is normal and in proper working order. The psychologists say it's probably PTSD and her mind is causing the problem. When Bella's mind heals so will her legs, hopefully.

That is one of the reasons Jasper and Seth decided to tell me she was alive. I can take care of her medically if necessary and she seems to be doing better now we are together. I still haven't had any contact with the outside world and thank heaven they think it is because I lost Bella. I have taken a sabbatical until Bella is completely healed and James is in prison for the rest of his life.

J.J. and Aspen come and visit daily, but due to Bella's mental state and injuries it has been better for the children to stay at there house with Seth. He hasn't told anyone the children are back from Florida yet, because he knows the kids won't be able to keep the secret about Bella not being dead.

I told Bella it would be fine for the children to move into the house with us and I would hire a nanny, but she didn't want to disturb the children's lives anymore and J.J. was having fun "playing campout with uncle Seth" so I left it alone.

"Edward." Bella said sleepily.

"MMM"

"Will…will you come with me tomorrow to the…trial?" She asked and I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Yes of course…I'm testifying." I kissed her forehead.

"What? You can't." she stammered.

"Bella…there is no way that I'm not telling them what I saw when…when I found you." I felt her sigh and I knew she had slipped back into sleep.

We had talked about what had happened and what I had seen, but I could see there were things she was hiding from me. I wasn't sure if it was because she was afraid I would be angry or if it was because she was afraid I wouldn't want to be with her anymore. I could only imagine what she went through before Emmett and I got to her house, but nothing would change the way I feel about her. I loved Bella and I almost lost her once. I would die before ever loosing her again.

BPOV

Today was going to be hard and having Edward hear everything that happened during James attack would be harder. Edward knew some things, but I was too afraid to tell him everything. He had been very understanding with me not telling him about the fake funeral or putting him in so much pain when he thought I was dead. It nearly killed me listening to him when I was laying in the coffin so I can only imagine how difficult it was for him.

Edward had also been taking such good care of me during my recovery. I can't even imagine how hard it had been for him seeing me all bandaged and in a wheelchair. I know he was just as worried as I was about the next doctors' appointment. We would finally find out if I was going to be back to my old self again or if James had taken my legs and eye from me as well.

Edward had helped me dress in a yellow spring dress and even though I could do my own hair he insisted on doing it for me. I was now sitting with him outside the courtroom waiting for court to start. Seth and Jasper were already inside preparing for testimony and I had begged Rose not to come, but she insisted because Emmett and Edward both were testifying. We were not going to let Rose know I was alive until in the courtroom, but she burst into Edwards house last night and nearly fell over dead when she saw me. After Edward revived her and explained what was happening, and that she couldn't tell Emmett, Rose gave me a hug and left mumbling.

The bailiff came out and told us court was about to begin, so Edward wheeled me to my room where I could watch the trial on a monitor until it was time for my surprise entrance into the courtroom. Edward left and went into the courtroom and took his seat behind the prosecutions table.

Everyone stood as the judge came in and sat down. The bailiff disappeared and returned with James. I was surprised to see him in a suit, but glad he was cuffed at the wrists and ankles. The judge called the court to order and everyone sat down.

Seth stood and proceeded with his opening testimony. "We are here today because James Kincaid is a dangerous individual who should be put behind bars for the rest of his life. After two weeks of stalking and watching Miss Bella Swan, Mr. Kincaid broke down her door and brutally beat her unconscious and attempted to rape her. Miss Swan fought for her life for two days and as you can see, still has many challenges ahead. The evidence we will present to you will show that Mr. Kincaid pre-meditated these events and if it wasn't for the excellent police work of the Port Angeles police department he would still be out on the streets." Seth sat down and James attorney Laurant something or other stood up

"Mr. Kincaid did in fact attack Ms. Swan, but it was out of distress and desperation. Mr. Kincaid came back to reconcile his marriage to Ms. Swan and found her with another man. I ask you if you were in love and wanted to make amends and found your spouse in bed with another person can you honestly say you wouldn't snap. Should Mr. Kincaid pay for what he did? Of course, but life behind bars? I think that's a little much don't you?" James attorney sat down.

"Call your first witness." The judge said to Seth.

"The prosecution calls Detective Jasper Whitlock to the stand."

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder for reassurance as Jasper was sworn in and took the stand. Seth asked him how long he had been watching James and why. Jasper told the court about James history and the warrants. Jasper did the rundown on the entire events and when it was James' attorney's turn he didn't ask any questions which really surprised everyone.

They went through the testimonies of forensics scientists and my doctor about my injuries and how my doctor helped to stage my death. Everything was going in our favor and after lunch, Seth even called some guy from a grocery store that had run into James during his stalking of me. James had apparently went ape shit and busted the guys nose. Next it was my turn and as Seth had suggested, in preparations I didn't look at James, he was too afraid I wouldn't be able to testify if I did. He was right I was scared shitless but I found Edward and it gave me the strength.

"Ms. Swan, how do you know the defendant Mr. Kincaid?"

"He's my ex-husband."

"You have a daughter with him as well don't you."

"Yes."

"Can you tell the court what led up to your divorce?"

"I had caught James cheating on me and I kicked him out."

Seth grabbed a piece of paper off his desk and brought it over to me "Can you tell the court what this is."

"It's James's criminal record."

"Would you please read the part that is highlighted?"

"Third-degree felony, attempted sexual abuse of a minor, first-degree felony rape of a child, second degree felony attempted rape of a child."

"If he had this record then why on earth would you even let this man in your life?"

"I didn't know he had the record like that. He told me something completely different…I was stupid and he manipulated me."

"If you would have known of Mr. Kincaid's background would you have married him?"

"I wouldn't have let him anywhere near me."

"Do you know why Mr. Kincaid attacked you?"

"Objection! Speculation!" Laurent argued.

"I'll rephrase your honor." Seth said as he walked back over to his table. "Ms. Swan during your attack did Mr. Kincaid say anything to give you any idea as to why he attacked you."

"He…he said…he knew I went to the police…to report him…and then he said," tears were now streaming down my face and I had to swallow to continue. "He said that he followed me and saw me…with Edward and he said he was the only one who got to…" I couldn't continue because I was too emotional. Seth asked if I needed a break and I shook my head.

"Ms. Swan can you please tell the court the events that led to your injuries?"

Even though Seth had coached me a hundred times on the questions and answers I was still having a hard time. I didn't want to relive everything that had happened, because my friends and people I loved were in the courtroom. I looked at Edward and his reassuring smile was not as comforting as I had hoped.

"Edward had driven me to the police station because Detective Whitlock had called me in for more questioning…"

"About Mr. Kincaid?" Seth asked from his table.

"Yes."

"Please continue Ms. Swan."

"After leaving the station Edward had suggested I get a security system and Emmett…his brother…was going to install one that day…so Edward dropped me off at my house and went to get Emmett…I was preparing dinner while I waited for them to get back…there was a knock at the door so I went to open it-"

"Because you thought it was Edward and Emmett coming back?" Seth asked for clarification.

"Yes…I had locked the door so I needed to open it for them."

"What happened when you opened the door Ms. Swan?"

"I…I saw it was James and tried to shut the door."

"Were you able to get the door closed?"

"No…He kicked it down and it broke my nose when it hit me."

"And then what happened?"

"I tried to run but James caught me and threw me on the floor…he kicked me in the stomach and ribs over and over while shouting things at me." I was completely in tears remembering what James had done and I wasn't sure if I could continue especially when I looked at Edward and the smile had now faded and his jaw was clenched.

"He also had a knife to your throat isn't that right Ms. Swan?" Seth stopped and pulled a bag off his desk.

"Yyyes."

"Is this the knife?"

"I believe so yes."

Seth took a piece of paper off his desk and I assumed was my statement to the police. "I have here the log of a 911 call from your residence on the day of the attack…the call was logged as misdial, but that isn't what happened is it?"

"Objection! Leading the witness." Laurent claimed.

"Overruled." The judge stated matter-of-factly.

"No…I had got away from James and dialed but before I could get help he pulled the phone cord out of the wall."

"In your statement it says that after he disconnected the phone he beat you unconscious? How?"

"He…he kicked me in the ribs, stomach and finally my head."

"The side of your head that is bandaged today isn't that correct."

"Yes."

"What is the diagnosis Ms. Swan? Why are you still in bandages?"

"The force from the beating collapsed my eye socket and did…um…damage so I can't see out of my eye…the…the doctors are leaving it bandaged until my surgery and they are not sure what's wrong with my legs."

"You may not see out of that eye again…isn't that correct?"

"Yes that is what the doctors said…I have a thirty percent chance after my surgery of regaining the use of my eye."

"Ms. Swan I know the next parts are going to be difficult and hard to talk about, but can you tell the court what happened after you were in and out of consciousness?"

"Um…James…he…um." Tears started rolling down my cheeks because this is the part I had kept from Edward and I didn't want him to know what had happened. I didn't' want him knowing that James had fondled me or that he nearly raped me. I was too afraid he wouldn't want me any more.

"Ms. Swan I know it's difficult, but please tell the court."

"He…tied me to the bed with the phone cord." I said through the sobs.

"I would like to introduce exhibit B your honor…the photos that were taken of Ms. Swan by police upon arrival at the scene." Seth said as he handed the pictures to the jury. I could see their faces and I knew the photos they were looking at were the ones I had seen last night of me tied to the bed before the EMT's cut me down.

"What happened next Ms. Swan?"

I wiped the tears from my face. "He undressed and…climbed on top of me…he um…he…started to stroke himself as he held the knife to my throat." my face was stained with the tears I couldn't hold back because I looked at Edward who had his face buried in his hands.

"Did you ask him to stop?"

"Yes, but it just made him angry."

"Can you please tell the court what happened next?"

"James cut off my clothes…he cut my leg in the process and I was bleeding…I closed my eyes knowing it made James mad and hoping he would just kill me…it only made him more angry and he told me if I didn't open my eyes he would cut them open…I still held them shut as he…he…put his hands on me…I screamed when he cut my face…and then he…he…tried to rape me?" the last part came out on a sob.

"But he didn't get the chance did he"

"No." I said through a whimper

"Edward and his brother Emmett stopped James isn't that correct?"

"As far as I'm aware…yes…I had passed out at that point."

"Thank you Ms. Swan I know this has been difficult…no more questions your honor."

Laurant asked me some more questions which was very difficult. Seth objected to most of them because the facts had already been stated that I didn't know I was still married and so I couldn't have been committing adultery with Edward. Edward had to be restrained because he came out of his seat when Laurant implied I had "asked for it", but the judge let him stay with a warning.

Emmett testified first and then it was Edwards turn. We had talked about what he saw and what happened, but hearing it in the courtroom was much harder. I actually had to have Rose take me out because I couldn't handle the testimony. By the time we got back into the courtroom Seth was almost done questioning James.

"So Mr. Kincaid you stated that you only hurt Bella out of frustration when you attacked her in her home?" Seth asked

"Yeah." James smirked.

"Do you get frustrated a lot?"

"No."

"And yet you've attacked your wife, stabbed her fiancé, killed two guards, broke some random stranger's nose and let's not forget the three children you raped."

"OBJECTION your honor!" Laurent stood.

"Sustained."

"What frustrated you more about your ex-wife the fact she was with another man or that she took your daughter away so you couldn't rape her too."

"Objection!" Laurent yelled again.

"Withdrawn." Seth said with a smirk. "Why did you go to the funeral that day Mr. Kincaid?"

"To pay my respects." James still smirked and I tried not to gag.

"To…pay…your…respects? That's funny" Seth said as he walked over to his desk and grabbed a tape recorder "I'd like to play exhibit G to the court with your permission your honor?" Seth popped a tape inside and James eyes widened.

"Proceed." the Judge said.

James voice came across the tape. "_Hello Bitch, I couldn't resist coming and seeing my dead slut wife…and letting you know there is not a fucking thing you can do now to keep me away from my daughter and she's going to know me very, very, well…too bad you died in the hospital because I would have loved to fucking slit your skank throat."_

Seth stopped the tape and walked over to the witness box where James was sitting furious. "Too bad you didn't know we bugged the casket…if that is paying respects I'd hate to see you pissed off…I'm guessing that is why your face went white as a sheet in the grave yard…thought your wife had come back to haunt you.

"No." James Yelled,

"Or maybe it was the fact that since she wasn't dead you wouldn't get to step anywhere near your daughter you sick bastard." Seth yelled the last part.

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR HE'S-"

James went ape shit "THAT FUCKING BITCH WILL BE DEAD IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU…DO YOU HEAR ME I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU BITCH." James jumped over the witness box and it took two guards to hold him down.

The judge ordered James out of the courtroom and sent the jury to deliberate. It took them twenty minutes to come back with a guilty verdict of; two counts first degree murder for the guards, one count attempted murder, one count attempted rape and one count of stalking for me as well. James was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

**See happy, happy, joy, joy, I told you**


	21. Chapter 21: Healing

**Ok so I didn't hear from anyone last chapter I'll just assume I redeemed myself with Bella's return. **

**I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP so it hasn't been edited by my wonderful Beta. Things have been crazy with work and real life, so you'll have to excuse the mistakes.**

**I am sad to say that this story is coming to an end. I only have the next chapter after this one. *sniffles* I have really enjoyed writing this for you and hope you have loved it just as much. I however am not going away for too long. I have been working on my new story with HOT AS FUCK quarterback Edward and it's going to have lots and lots of lemons for you. **

**I have to thank Mandee for all the confabbing and hard work on this story. She would fit in her editing when she had five minutes and made the story flow. I have her editing the new story already and the first two chapters have been given the thumbs up.**

**I of course do not own Twilight or it's characters they belong to SM.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Healing

**EPOV**

It was finally over James had been sentenced and there wasn't a dry eye in the courtroom. Even my big brother Emmett, who I had only ever seen cry at dads funeral, was crying for the second time in his life. The courtroom cleared out but we all stayed hoping the media frenzy, we had been told was outside, would dissipate some. Jasper and Seth went outside, told the reporters what had happened and how Bella was alive, and promised a press conference in a couple of days before coming back into the courtroom.

"Emmett would you please stop staring at me" Bella said with a smile

"I'm sorry Bells it's just…it's just mind blowing seeing you alive…you were…dead" he said with a frown

"I'm sorry Emm" Bella said sadly. I knew how much she regretted the pain all of us had to go through believing she was dead.

"Sorry…do you know what I went through?" Rose growled "I actually bought a dress…a black fucking dress, which I hated, and I cried…cried and you know how I feel about emotion-"

"Yes Rose" We all said with smiles

"I love you to Rose" Bella said genuinely

"Fuck you" Rose attempted to be angry but couldn't hide the smile trying to escape.

"Jazz how much longer do we have to wait… I'd like to get Bella home so she can rest"

"Actually…" he paused looking out the window "it looks like most of them have left so…if you want we can sneak out the back" He said as he turned around.

"That would be wonderful" I said kneeling down next to Bella. "If I remember correctly we have a wedding to discuss" I said with a smile

"That we do" Bella said blushing

"Wedding?" Rose asked surprised

"Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes" Bella said with a grin that reached her eyes and my heart.

"Fucking fabulous" Rose humphed

"Why..what's wrong with that" Emmett asked confused

"It is a requirement to wear a tux at a wedding Emm" Rose said as she rolled her eyes

"Wait…I have to wear a penguin suit…again?" he moaned

We all roared with laughter

"I have two conditions though" Bella said and my heart nearly stopped in my chest as everyone got quiet

"Conditions…what conditions?" I asked not masking the worry in my voice at all

"I _WILL NOT _wear white and I want it to be in July like the paper said in my obit" she said looking at me.

"July are you sure that's only three months away" I said concerned. She still had to have the surgery on her eye and it might not be healed by then.

She shrugged "Alice and I talked about it when I was staying with her and Jasper…and she said if you still wanted to marry me…she could do it in that short of a time… and I told her okay"

"Oh Christ" Emmett, Jasper, Rose and I all said in unison.

"What?" Bella asked surprised "Don't you want to Edward?" She asked and I saw her swallow hard.

"Yes, of course I do it's just-"

"You don't know what you've done do you" Rose giggled and Bella shook her head

"Alice is the reason I haven't asked Rose to marry me yet" Emmett said and wrapped his arm around Rose waist. We all turned to him in shock.

"Wait…what" Rose said and stared at Emmett "You want to get mmmarried?"

"Well…Yeah…I love you and…you're my Rosie" he said with adoration on his face "But no way in hell with my sister…Un uh" he said shaking his head

"Ok guys…what the hell?" Bella asked irritated

I knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hands "Bella…love…my sister…well my sister…I love my sister very much…but…well…my sister is very...Jazz?" I begged.

"Oh…No" he shook his head laughing "it's all yours Eddie"

I took a deep breath "she will take over and drive you completely insane in the process and there won't be anyone in the world who can rain her in including God himself" I let the words rush out of me so fast on my exhale I wasn't sure how coherent they were.

"Edward…I spent a whole week with her…we became friends…she may be a little eccentric, but I highly doubt it's that bad"

"Oh…kay…don't say I didn't warn you" I said with a smile and stood up. "Now let's get you out of here" I said pushing Bella out the door.

Rose, Emmett and Jasper where all laughing when they thought we were out of earshot. I would have been laughing too, but I was worried. I love my sister, but god help me she could definitely go overboard and usually did. I just hoped it wouldn't turn out badly.

Seth and Bella talked for hours the next day when he came over to bring the kids for their visit. Seth decided he was staying in Port Angeles and Bella offered her house to him, since her and the children would be moving in with me, and he accepted. He could do his job just as easy, with phone and the internet, and also stick closely to Bella. They had a lot of their own healing to do.

After Seth and the children left, Bella and I reluctantly called Alice and told her about the wedding. Bella made her two conditions perfectly clear and gave Alice the green light to get started. You could have heard Alice screaming all the way to Seattle with joy.

The next morning I took Bella to the press conference, which Seth had set up, at the Hilton.

"I have called this press conference to clear up any confusion as to what happened during the investigation and capture of Mr. Kincaid. He was a very dangerous man and had already harmed one of our citizens. We knew the only way to catch him would be to fake Ms. Swans death and flush him out of hiding." Jasper stated to the assembly of reporters.

"John B. Walton…Washington Post…What gave you the idea to fake her death from the eminent threat to her after Mr. Kincaid attacked her in her home"

"Actually Ms. Swan was the one who chose to fake her own death…she knew it would most likely be the only way to keep her and her loved ones safe from any further danger." Jasper answered

"G. Brady…channel five news…Was this also a strategy for the courtroom to have Ms. Swan just be resurrected as it were?"

"I think I'll let Mr. Clearwater answer that question" Jasper sat down and Seth took the podium.

"We knew how Mr. Kincaid operated and were well aware he may be able to fake out the jury with his charm, as he has done in the past with the women he has misled, so our strategy was to shake him up as much as possible in the courtroom. We hoped his true colors would show at the shock of Ms. Swan and it worked in our favor."

"K. Kent the Daily Planet…did the fact you are Ms. Swans older brother have any bearing on how you handled the case?"

"I handled the case as I always would…doing my best to make sure justice was served…the fact Ms. Swan is my sister only made it easier for me to go for his jugular" Seth laughed with the crowd. "and now Ms. Swan will answer a few questions, but please keep it brief she is still in recovery. Thank you" Seth said as he stepped down from the podium. I wheeled Bella to the side of the podium and handed her the microphone before taking a seat next to her.

"Thank you all for coming…First I would like everyone to know it was not an easy decision to fake my own death. I have many friends and family that had to suffer during the time before the trial. It was with heavy heart that I did what I did, but I knew as Detective Whitlock stated it was the only way for me and my loved ones to be free from danger. I also am very grateful to the Port Angeles police department for all their hard work and for doing a great job. I also would like to thank everyone at the hospital for taking such good care of me during my healing process. They have been wonderful." Bella said with smiles.

"Ms. Swan…How does it feel to have Mr. Kincaid sentenced to life?" The reporter from the Daily Fortune asked.

"It's refreshing to know he is no longer a threat to me or my family."

"You've stated it was with heavy heart you faked your own death…was that because you were planning on getting married to Mr. Cullen?" A reporter from channel four asked.

Bella turned to me and I grabbed her hand. She turned back toward the reporter "Mr. Cullen and I _are_ getting married as we had planned before any of this misfortune took place"

That set a frenzy into motion. The reporters went wild and started asking me questions. I ignored them for a short period, but soon it was nearing a riot and Bella was getting worried. I stood and raised my hand trying to calm them down.

"Okay…okay settle down" I said into the microphone and they hushed almost instantly.

"I will give you a brief statement, but I will not be answering any questions due to the fact I have to be taking Ms. Swan to an appointment with her doctors" I lied knowing Bella was perfectly fine and we only had her in the wheelchair so she wouldn't have to stay very long. She still got quite tired after all.

I placed the mic back into it's stand and stood behind the podium "Ms. Swan and I had planned on getting married in July before any of these bad things happened. We were planning on announcing our engagement the day after she was attacked." I lied again so there wouldn't be any repercussions for how my marriage proposal came about.

"I did not know about the plan to fake Ms. Swans death and what was discussed about it after I found out she was alive, is a private matter and I will not discuss it with you at this time or any other. I will say I am very happy to have her back with the living and safe with me. I have taken a sabbatical to help with her care and healing and will return to practice as soon as she is recovered. We were not able to announce our engagement as originally planned so I am announcing it now. We will be married July thirtieth amongst the company of our friends and family…Thank you." I ignored all the questions the reporters started asking and wheeled Bella out of the mayhem. Thankful we chose to use the damn wheelchair instead of letting her walk.

"Wow that was crazy" Bella said as we entered the kitchen.

"Indeed it was" I smiled

"So now what?" she asked

"I'm not sure what your referring Bella"

"Well you've announced our engagement and it will be printed front page I'm sure"

"Is that a problem" I cocked my eyebrow at her

"No" she blushed as she sat down on the bar stool.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "If I could shout it from the rooftops and mountains that you Ms. Bella Swan are marrying me I would."

"Would you now" she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I leaned in and gently kissed her lips "yes I would"

Bella ran her hands up my chest causing my breath to hitch "Edward?"

It had been weeks since we had touched like this and I was really having a hard time keeping control, but I knew with all that had happened to Bella, the next time we made love had to be on her terms.

_Three weeks later_

"Alice I'm dead serious…if you get a white dress I will not show up at all" Bella said to my sister who was pouting in the corner.

It had been like this for the past two weeks, The wedding was three weeks away and Alice was trying to talk Bella into wearing white.

"Bella no one cares that you were married before and aren't a virgin…things have changed since-"

"NO! Alice" Bella stated firmly

"Fine" Alice stomped her foot like a child "I'll get blue"

"Thank you Alice" Bella said smirking as Alice stuck her tongue out and slammed the front door closed.

I couldn't help but chuckle

"Think that's funny do you" Bella said as she came and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I tried to warn you"

"MMM that you did" She said leaning up and kissing me.

"How about I draw you a bath and we can get ready for bed" I said against her mouth.

"Oh…that sounds wonderful" she sighed.

I reached under her legs and picked her off the floor making her squeal. I carried her upstairs and sat her on my bed.

"You wait right there and I'll be back shortly" I smiled and went into the bath. I turned the water on getting it to the right temperature, before I poured in some lavender bubble bath. I knew it would relax Bella and soothe her aching muscles. I reached under the sink and retrieved the pitcher, so I could wash Bella's hair, shut off the water and went back into the bedroom. Bella was an angel staring at me on the end of my bed. I couldn't help but wonder how my life would be right now if she hadn't came into the clinic for her appointment.

"Ready love" I asked as I walked over to her

She just nodded and proceeded to stand

"Un uh uh…" I said with a smile as I picked her up making her squeal again.

"Edward if you keep carrying me everywhere I'm going to forget how to walk" she giggled

"Then I'll teach you" I kissed her forehead. I carried her into the bathroom and sat her down. She disrobed and climbed in with a huge sigh of relief

"Oooh that feels so good" she said settling down into the water "Thank you"

"Your so very welcome love" I said sitting down on the edge of the bath. I would sit with her while she was recovering and somehow never stopped once she healed. Bella leaned back and rested her head.

"Would you like me to wash your hair?"

"Oh Edward would you…I love it when you do…it feels so good"

I knelt down beside her, picked up the pitcher and washed her hair. I knew she was enjoying it every bit as I was by her moans and sighs. When I was done she had nearly fallen to sleep, so I grabbed the towels and let her water out. She climbed out of the bath and I helped her to dry off.

"There you go love" I said hanging up her towels as she put on her panties.

"Edward you are too good to me" she said with a smile as she pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"You deserve it" I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Now let's get to bed."

"Yes daddy" she giggled and grabbed my hand.

She lay down on the bed and I climbed in behind her, but before I could pull her into my chest she turned to face me.

"Edward" She moaned as she ran her hands down my chest and stopped at the top of my boxers. The electrical charge nearly sent me through the roof. I'm not going to lie I was really dying to make love to Bella. We hadn't been together since before the attack.

"Yes?" I hissed through my teeth

"I…I" she paused and looked up at me through her eyelashes

"What?" I asked breathing heavy.

"I…need you inside me right fucking now" she growled pulling me toward her and kissing my mouth forcefully. Who was I to deny her what she needed?

I reached down, grasped her ass and pulled her into me. I just wanted to bury myself in her. She hitched her leg up onto my hip and ground herself into my now painful erection. We were both panting heavily from the wrestling match with our tongues.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" I asked hoping to god she was. My hand had been doing a good job, but being buried inside Bella was heaven.

"Fuck yes" she growled and pulled me on top of her.

She was so eager that she nearly ripped my boxers off my body. I reached between us and stilled both of her hands.

"Slow down baby" I requested

"Edward please" she begged and I could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Bella…love…I want this just as much as you do, but not like this" I stated matter-of-factly. She blinked a few times and then tears started running down her face.

"Bella hunny what's wrong" I said lifting her chin so I could see her.

"I love you…Edward Cullen" she whispered.

"And I love you" I leaned down a softly kissed her lips.

"Then please Edward please" she begged trying to tug my boxers off.

"No Bella not like this" I said grabbing her hands and removing them from my underwear.

She started sobbing and I wrapped her into my arms holding her. I knew there was something she wasn't saying, and even though I really wanted to make love to her, this was definitely not the way to do it. If I gave in, it would mean absolutely nothing and I was not going to do that to her, the guilt would kill us both.

"I need you too…please Edward…Oh god please…" she said between sobs "Please Edward…I can't take it…you haven't touched me since the attack" she broke down sobbing.

"Bella…I haven't touched you because of your injuries…not because I haven't wanted to…believe me I have wanted to more than you know"

"So please Edward...please fuck me now"

"NO! Bella I will not fuck you" I said pulling away from her. She looked up at me shocked "I love you God Damn it and fucking is out of the question…what has gotten into you?" I couldn't help the anger that came out of me. I would absolutely not _FUCK _the woman I loved. I would make love to her yes and if it got a little heated fine.

"He was the last one to touch me…he had his fingers inside me, on me, his mouth was everywhere and no matter how much I wash I can't get that out of my head" she screamed. "If you touch me…it will all go away" she burried her head back into her hands and sobbed.

I stood there completely shocked. I had no idea my poor darling Bella felt this way. I had been kissing her and caressing her ever since she moved in. To think she was feeling so low and I didn't notice. How could I have been so blind?

I walked over to the bed and sat down. I reached for her hand and she looked up at me with her tear stricken face. I didn't say a word and neither did she. Instead I leaned down and slowly kissed her mouth. She sighed and the tension started easing out of her body. I licked her bottom lip and she parted her mouth giving me access. It took everything I had to stop myself from being forceful. Instead I made the kiss passionate and caring. I would give Bella her wish, but on my terms. I would make love to her tonight and hopefully wipe away the last remnants of James.

Before I knew what had happened we were panting for breath from our kiss. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Isabella Swan" before she could answer I returned my mouth to hers. I felt her tugging on my waistband so I sat up and removed my boxers. She ran her hands down my chest and I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. I grabbed her hands and put them over her head making her giggle. I kissed her collar bone, her neck and worked my way to her ear where I nibbled. She was panting very heavy when I retraced my steps and placed an open mouth kiss between her breasts.

"Sit up for me" I said releasing her hands and she complied. I kissed her nose and then lifted her shirt over her head. Her breasts where as beautiful as I remembered them being. I leaned down and kissed the small scar she had left from where James bit her.

"Edward" she whispered

"Shhh" I said pushing her down gently onto the bed. I placed another kiss on her scar before returning to her mouth. I ran my fingers up her side and when I brushed the side of her breast she moaned. I gently cupped it in my hand as I gave attention to the other one with my mouth.

"Oh…god…Edward that feels so good" she moaned as I released that breast and went over to the other one. I gave her nipple one last flick with my tongue before trailing kisses down her belly to her mound.

"Bella…I need you to promise me something"

"I promise" she blurted out with a smile.

I smiled "Bella…promise me if it hurts or gets uncomfortable you will stop me or I'm stopping right now" I said and placed another kiss on her Belly.

"Promise" she moaned

"Bella?"

"I promise"

"Thank you" I said and gently slid her folds open causing her hips to buck. I was really trying to keep my head and be reserved about this. I knew taking it slow was the best thing for her, but when I saw how hard her clit was I couldn't help myself. I wasn't forceful, but I sure as hell wasn't gentle either. I licked and sucked until Bella was begging me for more.

"Tell me what you want Bella"

"Fingers…oh god fingers please"

I of course obliged and slid a finger inside of her.

"Oh Fuck" she arched her back as I inserted another one "Oh god yes Edward"

I gently moved them in and out of her matching my tongues movements. Bella's muscles started to clench and before she could orgasm I stopped.

"Edward" she yelled in question

"I just wanted you wet baby…I want you to come Bella when I'm making love to you"

She groaned and huffed until I repositioned myself between her legs. I placed the tip of my dick at her entrance, but before I slid into where I wanted…no needed to be I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I'm going to take this slow o.k. just in case you aren't healed or it hurts...please tell me to stop if it's uncomfortable love"

She nodded "I promise"

I took a deep breath hoping to god I didn't hurt her and slowly started pushing myself in.

"God your so tight…are you sure your o.k.?" I asked as I stilled half way in.

"Yes I'm fine" she moaned

"Bella are you sure you're-"

"Oh for the love of God" she half yelled as she lifted her hips and shoved me inside of her "I'm fine Edward…now if you don't mind I want to be ridden hard and fast" she smiled that smile I loved so much.

"As you wish" I waggled my eyebrows making her giggle.

I started a steady pace and soon Bella was writhing underneath me. I reached down and rubbed her clit with my finger. I felt her muscles tighten and clench around me and she screamed my name with one of the most forceful orgasms I could remember her having. I stopped my movements and placed kisses all over her until her breathing evened out.

"Edward why did you stop?" she panted

"This was all about you love" I said as I started pulling out of her

"The HELL" She said flipping me onto my back

"Bella what are you-"

"Shut up" she said through her smile "Now you listen hear Edward Cullen" She said as she started rocking back and forth on my dick "get this strait…this is not...now will it ever be a one sided deal between us" She placed her hands on my chest, lifted herself up and slammed down on me.

"Fuuuck" I groaned because it felt so good

"Do you understand me?" she said doing it again

"Fuuuck...Yes" I said through gritted teeth

"Good…now we did it your way…now we do it mine" She got off me and I nearly wined like a child from the loss of contact until she positioned herself on all fours.

"Now if you don't mind" she said looking at me over her shoulder at me with a smile

"As you wish" I chuckled and positioned myself behind her.

We actually did it four more times her way and one more time mine before we were satiated. I pulled her into my arms and we both slept soundly for the first time since the attack.

**

* * *

**

So I hope you liked it. please review let me know what you think

**I shall post the final chapter to this story next week.**

**Teaser for First and Ten**

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing Cullen?" he asked glaring at me.

_Pissing contest time, goody._

"I'm wetting my whistle." I said smugly as I took a drink of the water Bella gave me.

Jake pushed himself off the wall and got in my face "You know what I mean…she's not your type."

"Oh and I suppose you think she's yours?" I said backing up a step because his breath really needs some attention.

"She's more mine than yours mister fuck the entire cheerleading squad." He growled.

"Twice." I said smugly holding up two fingers. "But let's not forget your little escapade with the triplets Jacob." I stated matter-of-factly.

"That was a misunderstanding and you know It." he clenched his fists.

"Rape is not a misunderstanding pencil boy." I said wiggling my pinky at him knowing it would piss him off and it did.

"I never raped anyone." he said shoving me back ward.

"I think you better step the fuck off little boy." I pushed him back.

"I'm not afraid of you Cullen…I'll just tell Bella-"

"Oh you go right ahead and tell her whatever the fuck you want and I'll just bring out the police report about your triplets incident." I said smugly.

He poked my chest. "Don't you fucking threaten-"

"You play with the big boys and you're going to get hurt." I said smacking his finger away.

**OOOh it's gonna be a good one lol**

**I'll see you guys next Saturday**


	22. Chapter 22: Life, Love and Eternity

**Well guys here it is the final chapter of the story. I wish I could have given you more, but when I was writing a lot was based on things going on in my life. It gave me lots of ideas for the characters and the story was really good. My "James" got into trouble finally and so the anger I used to write the story dissipated. I however, did my best and thanks to all of you who stuck with it. I am not going to leave you hanging at all. I am going to take my true self and write it into the story First and Ten which I will publish shortly. I promise you lots and lots of lemons and for those of you who have read Master of the Universe…well he ain't gonna be no fifty, but I will do my best to make him just as HOT! **

**I have to thank my beta Mandee for all her hard work on this story. There were times I just knew she was going to kill me. I would change chapters on her or give her short time to edit, but she did it anyway. She has given me a thumbs up for the first few chapters of First and Ten that she has edited already, which is good since she's the queen of perv. Lol J/k love ya Mandee. **

**I have to give a shout out to my "lady perv's" you know who you are. Thanks girls for reading and giving me ideas for my new story. I just may have to use some of your naughtiness in it. Lol**

**Now as always I'm not SM and I do not own Twilight or its characters. This story is rated MA for adults do to content.**

Chapter 22: Life, Love and Eternity

"Alice can't I see me yet?" I wined as Alice touched up my eyes for the umpteenth time.

"No" she growled.

"Why not…the weddings in twenty minutes and I don't even know if I look presentable or not"

She turned to me with her hands on her hips and scowled "Bella do you honestly think that I Alice Cullen Whitlock would let you go out there less than presentable? Pleeezzze" she went back to doing my makeup and I just sighed.

Edward was definitely right when he warned me that I was in for it when I agreed to let Alice take charge of the wedding. I thought he meant "little stress and more rest as I healed and got back on my feet".

The actual translation was: "you will be more stressed than ever because Alice won't let you see your dress, tell you anything about the decorations, veto your small guest list and make a huge one, change venue and completely shun you out of your own wedding until the last final minute". I didn't even know what JJ was wearing for Gods Sake.

Edward and I had decided on a small wedding and only ordered fifty invitations for our family and close friends. We planned to have the wedding at his house in the back yard and have a small amount of food for the reception. Alice vetoed everything and started over. I nearly died when I found out she ordered another hundred and fifty invitations and booked a wedding hall. She called a catering company and ordered two-thousand dollars worth of food and when I complained she said she was paying for it so I needed to just relax. Let's not forget about the cake. Edward and I had planned on a two tier cake and a sheet cake for the guests, but _Noooo_, Alice vetoed that as well and ordered a five tier cake that could be cut into small pieces for the freaking two-hundred guests. If I didn't want to be Mrs. Edward Cullen so badly I would have called the whole damn thing off.

Alice honored my request and everyone is wearing some form of blue, but that's the only thing I got out of it. I still haven't seen the tuxedoes and any of the other bridesmaid dresses. The only reason I saw my dress, the one time I got to see it, was because Alice wanted to make sure she had it sized correctly.

"Finished" Alice said with a huge grin as she sat the eye brush down.

"Finally" I sighed as I stood up. "Now can I see what I look like" I asked, but Alice was already grabbing a full length mirror.

"Tada" She said gleefully as she positioned the mirror so I could see myself.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed not recognizing the person staring back at me "is that me?" I said reaching up and feeling my face.

I looked different, but in a good way. Alice had straitened my hair so it was hanging over my shoulders. My dress was blue, as I requested, with white embroidered flowers across the bottom. It had a train that wasn't too long and when I found out it was strapless I was a little worried. I didn't want my boobs to fall out or cleavage to be showing, but Alice fixed that right away and taped the top to my body with double sided tape. The "final touch" as Alice put it was my specially made veil. It was white with a blue pattern weaved through it. She told me it was the Cullen family crest and it had been stitched into the veil by hand. I loved everything about it.

"Uh huh" Alice said proudly and I heard the door open. I turned and Rose came walking in pouting and fidgeting with the dress she had on.

"Wow…Rose you look…great" I exclaimed. She had on a beautiful white strapless dress with dark blue trim around the edges and a dark blue shawl over her shoulders. She matched Alice perfectly.

"Thanks" she said looking up for the first time. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she stood staring at me.

"What?" I questioned nervously.

"OH…MY…GOD…you look…fucking fabulous" Rose said and Alice squealed in joy.

"See I told you" Alice skipped over to the closet and retrieved a little box before coming back over to me. "Your shoes are something old cuz they were my mothers, your dress covers something new and blue and…this is for you" she said smiling handing me the box.

I opened the box and pulled out a blue and white garter belt "Something borrowed" she said grabbing it out of my hand "It was mine and Jaspers and I want it back" she dropped to her knees in front of me.

"ALICE!" I jumped as she stuck her head under my dress "What are you doing?"

"Bella lift your leg" she said muffled from under my dress.

I lifted my leg knowing it would be pointless to say one word about what Alice was doing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Rose trying to hide her laughter. I just glared at her and she burst out laughing.

"Shut it" I growled as there was a knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Seth said from the other side.

"HOLD ON A SEC!" Alice yelled as she pulled herself out from under my dress. "Are you alone!" she yelled as she walked over to the door

"Yeah" Seth exclaimed and Alice opened the door just enough for her to see outside.

"Hey Alice I'm suppose to let you know they are ready to start" He said and she opened the door.

"Come in…she's ready" Alice smiled shutting the door

I looked at Seth and he had tears in his eyes as he stared at me from across the room.

"Don't you dare start" I smiled walking over to him "I just spent an hour getting my face done and if you cry…I'll cry and then Alice will have to start over" I laughed.

"Alice we should probably get down stairs" Rose said with a smile to me knowing I needed a moment with Seth.

"Okay" Alice said as she skipped out the door. She stopped and pivoted with a stern face she pointed at me and Seth "You've got five minutes don't be late" she said and walked down the stairs.

"Thanks Rose" I smiled as she shut the door

"Well look at you" I said adjusting Seth's tie. He had on a black tux with a white shirt underneath. His vest was royal blue and to accessorize Alice had him in a long blue tie, the same color as the vest, and a white rose on his lapel.

Edward had told Alice I hated red roses and after a few conversations to me I agreed on roses just not red or black so she changed her entire plan twice just to fit in other arrangements of flowers that I would like. Or at least that is what Edward had told me a few days ago.

"Look at me…look at you…Bella you look…stunning" Seth said and wiped away a tear that had tried to escape from my eye.

"Thank you…is…is Edward…here?" I asked nervously

"Yeah" he chuckled "and he's almost as nervous as you"

I smiled "Really?"

"Yup" he said extending his arm to me "Shall we?"

I nodded and took his arm. "I love you big brother" I said as I hurried and caught the tear that was trying to escape again.

"Love you too" he said opening the door. Seth and I had done a lot of talking and healing over the past few months. I was so glad to have my brother back and overjoyed that he was the one giving me away to Edward today. Seth had been so great in helping JJ transition when the kids moved into Edwards's house with us and the fact he was staying in Port Angeles to be near us. I couldn't have been happier. Seth stopped at the top of the stairs and gave me a kiss on the forehead before descending down them.

I gasped when I saw the decorations.

The staircase was wrapped in white silk ribbons with blue, peach, white, yellow and purple flower bouquets, that I didn't know the name of, but it was very breathtaking. Seth slowly walked me down the stairs and stopped at the end where there was a white metal archway covered in green vines, lights and more of the beautiful bouquets scattered around it. The door we needed to go through was on his left, it was a double door, and they had closed the left one so everyone had to go into the right open door. Seth stopped next to the closed door and I looked up at him with tear stricken eyes.

"This is beautiful" I swallowed

"This isn't even the half of it" he chuckled. "Just wait til you see the inside of the reception area and wedding hall" he motioned toward the reception area first and I stepped out of his hold and into the doorway. I inhaled in a gasp as I saw how beautiful it was. The tables were spaced evenly and each had a beautiful centerpiece of flowers. They were different from the ones out by us, but the same colors. The table cloths were white with blue lace draped over them and all the crystal was white with a blue trim. The long table for the family, in front of the tables, was decorated in the same colors only reversed. I shook my head in disbelief as I returned to Seth.

"They said they tried to rein her in, but…" he shrugged. Then he motioned for me to take a peak into the wedding hall. I bent my head just slightly so I could see around the closed door and nearly fell over. I felt Seth's grip tighten on me as I gasped. Alice had decorated the entire room with roses that matched the staircase flowers colors, but they were hanging like chandeliers from the ceiling. The rows of chairs were padded in white and decorated with blue silk lace and lights were strung out across the floor which made it look like it was sparkling.

I followed the lights on the floor with my eyes to the front of the isle and noticed how every seat was full. I didn't know this many people so they must all be guests of the Cullen's. I couldn't help but smile when I saw my little man fidgeting up front. He looked so cute in his little tux. It was exactly the same as Seth's only in the smaller version. He was so damn adorable. Aspen was too small so Sam and Leah, who were in the audience, were holding on to her. Next to JJ was Jasper and Emmett and they were also dressed just like Seth. Then I saw him and he was smiling widely and waiting patiently. He looked amazing in his tux. It was also black, but like the decorations his colors where reversed from the others. His shirt and flower was the blue color of Seth's vest and his tie and vest was white.

"HOLY HELL" I whispered and looked up at Seth.

I was going to marry that really hot man at the end of the isle.

**EPOV**

I tried to hide my nerves all day, but they kept getting the best of me. Mostly, because my smart ass brother Emmett, found it funny to taunt me with different disastrous scenarios of a honeymoon gone awry. I mean they were completely ludicrous in some cases, where Bella would fall overboard on the boat and get her leg eaten by a shark and I would have anyway it was ridiculous. I knew they were assanign and yet it kept getting to me. Finally Jasper must have noticed and he had a heart to heart with me which completely changed everything. I had no more nerves and I was excited to get this wedding over with.

It was finally time to get in our places and I was more than ecstatic. I had my brothers, my soon to be son, and every family and friend in attendance. I was overjoyed with love and gratitude and mostly pride. I was proud that I would soon be able to call Bella my wife and be the luckiest man in the world.

I knew Seth had gone upstairs to let the ladies know we were starting. I got really nervous when I didn't see Alice right away. What if something had gone wrong or if Bella changed her mind. I knew I was being silly, but I wanted this more than anything else. I was getting the love of my life today along with an awesome new family. We had moved them in as soon as the doctors had cleared Bella's mental state. We were a little concerned about JJ at first, but with Seth's help the transition went smooth. I had taken to the children and they had me. It made my heart full of love and if it could have grown two sizes it would have.

The piano started playing and my heart rate increased. I knew it was time and my beautiful angel would be walking down the isle shortly. Rose came first and she looked lovely. By the gasp Emmett let out I assumed he was also happy with how she looked. Rose winked at him and took her place across the isle. Alice was following her or should I say skipping down the isle behind Rose and stopped to give Jasper a peck on the cheek before taking her place. The pianist started the Wedding March and the congregation stood up and faced the door. I could feel my heart in my chest as I waited and then…there she was…a sight of an angel. She looked breathtaking and a huge smiled formed across my face when her eyes finally met mine.

"Damn bro…she's hot" Emmett whispered and I elbowed him in the ribs

"Ouch…what was that for?"

"Stop oogling my soon to be wife or I'll tell Rose" I smirked shutting him up.

Seth stopped in front of the preacher and it took everything I had not to reach out and take Bella from him. I hadn't seen her in twenty-four hours due to Alice's "traditional" rules of wedding etiquette.

Bella and I both groaned when Alice sat us down and told us that since this was our final marriages we were doing it the right way. Neither Bella or I had done a wedding "traditional" and look at where those ended up, so even though we wanted to strangle Alice we chose to do things her way.

"Who gives this woman away today" the preacher asked

"I do" Seth said and kissed Bella's hand before placing it in mine.

"Take care of them" Seth whispered to me

"I most definitely will" I said as Seth removed his hand from mine and Bella's

"We are here today to join Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony. They have asked me to get the most difficult part out of the way first. Is there anyone who knows as to why Edward and Isabella should not be married…speak now or forever hold your piece" Emmett cleared his throat, but before he could be a smart ass and say anything Alice gave him her death stare.

"The bride and groom have asked to skip the traditional vows and recite ones they have written for each other. Edward...Isabella please face each other"

We turned toward each other and it was like the whole world disappeared. It was just me and my Bella here expressing our love to one another.

"Edward do you have your vows?" the preacher asked

"I do" I said and pulled them out of my pocket. I had to clear my throat because for some reason I was starting to become very emotional.

"Isabella Marie Swan…I love you with all my heart and soul. I never knew what life was until I met you. The days I spent with out you in this world shown me two things. One I really had never loved anyone truly before you and two I could not exist in a world without you in it. You bring me joy, happiness, beauty and life. I thought I was living before you, but now I know I was just being. I will cherish you for the rest of my days on this earth and I will love you with every fiber of my being if you will take me as your husband." I swallowed hard because I was getting emotional again

_Damn it._

"I will" Bella choked out through emotion she couldn't hold back before she spoke

"Edward Anthony Mason…I love _you_ with all my heart and soul. I thought life was supposed to be mundane and a constant ray of agony until you swept me off my feet. I was not about to give another man a chance but I figured anyone who had the nerve to deal with Rose should at least get one date." The congregation laughed "One date turned into four, four turned into eight, and soon it seemed that there never was a time before you. I have never felt so loved by anyone other than my children as I do you. I know you would move heaven and earth for me and every day you give me more than you know. I have rainbows, moons, stars and suns because you are the light that brightens my way. You have patched up my heart and taken a piece of my soul. I love you more than you will ever know Edward and I will love you with every fiber of my being if you will take me as your wife"

"I will" I said as a tear snuck out of my eye, which I didn't mind, because there wasn't a dry eye in the chapel. Rose was actually showing her emotions and I even could hear Emmett sniffling behind me.

"Do you have the rings" The preacher asked and I quickly reached down and grabbed them off the pillow J.J. was holding. We placed our rings on each others hands and the preacher said a few more things that I was not particularly paying attention to because I wanted to kiss my wife.

"You may kiss the bride" he said and I lifted Bella's veil.

I swallowed hard and leaned toward her mouth with mine. I gently kissed her as passionately as I dared in front of the audience and everyone started clapping and whooping.

We turned and faced the congregation and asked them to join us in the reception area. We cut our cake, ate food and had the traditional pictures and toasts. Of course, Emmett had to be the smart ass and say something about Bella's boobs the first time we saw her and Rose on the dance floor. Finally it was time for the bride and groom dance. I took my wife out on the dance floor and we floated on air. There was one big family phone, before Alice swept Bella out of my arms and up the stairs.

Another "tradition" was for Bella to be in a different dress than she was married in. Ten minutes later Alice and Bella emerged and I couldn't help but ogle my wife. She was wearing almost an exact replica of her wedding gown only shorter and tighter.

_We really needed to get out of here._

I grabbed my wife from Alice and we headed for the front door. Everyone clapped and threw rice as we ran for the limo. Alice must have decorated it with the same flowers and ribbons from inside, but they had been removed and replaced with condoms, cans and a just married sign in the window.

I saw Emmett smiling when I turned around. I cocked my eyebrow in question

"What?" he said smiling as Alice got the first glimpse of the decorations.

"EMMETT CULLEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled and took off toward him. Emmett lurched into the crowd of people laughing with Alice right on his heals. Rose sighed as she turned and slowly walked after Alice knowing she would have to intervene at some point. Jasper and Seth, who had become really good friends, where trying to hide the string and condom wrappers behind their backs as they took off in the opposite direction of Alice with little JJ right behind them.

Bella and I climbed in our wonderfully decorated limo and laughed the whole way to the airport. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen would never have a dull moment for the rest of our lives.

**So there you have it. The happily ever after.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Please know that life for some people is not flowers and candy.**

**Some of us have a lot of shit that happens. You can either let it bring you down or you become stronger from it. If you or someone you know is being abused in any form. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE contact someone. There is help for you. If you are suicidal or have thoughts of hurting yourself. Please contact the suicide help line, or reach out to someone. I promise life isn't as bad as you think. I've been there. I also have to state one more thing. SEXUAL ABUSE is NOT ok. I have my own opinions on what should happen to pedophiles and the people who protect them. I think they should have their genitals removed and shoved up their asses. It is only an opinion. If you know anyone who has the signs of sexual abuse please contact authorities immediately. A child's life should not be ruined for eternity because some sick fuck wants to get his rocks off. Punish the people who hurt others don't let them continue to get away with it. I sure as hell didn't when I found out my husband was a sick bastard. Justice was served and he is now sitting pretty in the state penitentiary. Thankfully it wasn't my children, but I will kick myself in the ass everyday knowing he conned me and I was stupid enough to believe he was innocent. **


End file.
